La Voix du Silence
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une mission, une dispute, un enlèvement... Que feriez-vous pour votre meilleur ami, surtout si vous vous sentez coupable de ce qui lui arrive ? Comment l'aider alors qu'il n'est plus forcément le même ? Et surtout... Une nouvelle Guerre est-elle inévitable ?... Aphrodite, DeathMask & Shura.
1. Cris et coups

Bien le bonjour, cher ami lecteur !

Je réécris les anciens chapitres de "La Voix du Silence" afin à la fois de retrouver mes marques sur cet écrit que j'ai laissé de côté pendant presque deux ans, mais aussi de corriger pas mal d'anomalies et de fautes dans mon texte. En deux ans, j'ai changé ma façon d'écrire, aussi ne pouvais-je pas poursuivre de la même manière si je voulais garder l'histoire cohérente par rapport à ce que je voulais à l'origine.

Globalement, les chapitres réécrits risquent d'être plus court - _celui-ci fait la moitié de l'ancien_ - mais cela devrait aller en augmentant pour après. Je prévois un peu moins d'une trentaine de chapitres en tout pour vous livrez - _enfin !_ - toute cette histoire !

J'espère ne pas en décevoir certains avec cette réécriture... Je tâcherais de faire au plus vite pour re-poster les anciens -_ mis à jour_ - afin de reprendre la suite le plus rapidement possible.

Merci à vous de me (re)lire en tout cas !

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 1 : Cris et coups

* * *

**Le plus lâche des assassins, c'est celui qui a des remords...**

* * *

Dans un conte de fée, les histoires commencent toujours par "_il était une fois_". Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait ce récit de commencer de la même manière ?... Mais un conte de fée raconte une histoire imaginée, une histoire pour les jeunes enfants, une histoire peuplée de dragons, de valeureux chevaliers et de princesses à sauver...

Certes, il y avait bien des chevaliers dans cette histoire, de même qu'il y avait eu des princesses bien cruche qu'ils étaient dans l'obligation de sauver... Ses chevaliers n'étaient pourtant pas les preux héros à quoi l'on pouvait s'attendre. Pas dans cette histoire-là. A moins de considérer comme un héros un chevalier torturé sous les yeux d'un de ses frères d'armes.

Un conte de fée est une histoire qui se termine bien, une histoire avec une leçon de moral derrière, une histoire où les gentils battaient toujours les méchants parce qu'ils étaient aidés au bon moment par un magicien puissant, parce qu'ils étaient tout simplement plus intelligents. Parce que les gentils battaient toujours les méchants et épousaient la princesse à la fin.

Dans cette histoire, la fin est encore bien incertaine. Il y aura bien des combats, mais gagner contre le mal n'est jamais chose aisée. Combien tomberont pour sauver les autres ? Quel sera le prix de la victoire cette fois-ci ?

Cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. Il n'y aura donc pas de "_il était une fois_". C'est seulement un récit. Celui de trois Chevaliers d'or, trois amis qui ont du mal à se retrouver après les crimes qu'ils ont commis, qui ont du mal à se pardonner.

Bienvenue dans cette histoire.

* * *

« _Miteuse_ » est le mot qui qualifierait le mieux cette chambre. Deux lits jumeaux occupaient une grande partie de l'espace, déjà relativement réduit. Une commode, ultime autre meuble de la pièce, faisait face à l'une des couches, une antique télé posée dessus, peinant à capter le signal satellite. Inutile de parler de la salle de bain attenante, rongée par l'humidité, et dont le lavabo et la baignoire étaient largement ébréchés. Inutile également de décrire le paysage composé de rails et d'usines qu'ils pouvaient voir de la fenêtre. En réalité, les seuls "luxes" qu'ils avaient ici étaient l'électricité et l'eau potable. Voir chaude, avec un peu de patience.

Pourtant, aucun des deux hommes ne s'étaient plaints sur le moment. Assassins depuis des années, ils avaient forcément connu pire à un moment ou à un autre de leurs vies. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'un passage, un endroit où ils ne s'éterniseraient pas. Comme ils s'étaient trompés...

Une tentative d'intrusion dans le Sanctuaire était à l'origine de leurs présences en ses lieux. Depuis presque un an qu'ils avaient été ramenés d'entre les morts par des Dieux un peu trop chaleureux pour être crédibles, c'était la première fois qu'on cherchait à forcer - ou tester ? - les défenses du Domaine d'Athéna. Etrangement, cela n'avait pas surpris tant que cela: ils se doutaient que bien que les Divins de l'Olympe s'ennuieraient rapidement, assez pour qu'ils leurs offrent une nouvelle existence suite aux prières de la Déesse de la Sagesse.

Mais, qu'ils y soient préparés ou non, il n'était pas dit qu'ils laisseraient quelqu'un chercher à conquérir le territoire dont ils avaient la charge.

Camus avait réussi à retrouver la trace de cet homme et l'avait suivi un grand moment, assez pour détecter dans deux villes de Grèce une activité cosmique anormalement élevée. Où que soit situés la base de leur nouvel adversaire probable, il se situait à l'un de ses deux endroits. Milo avait été dépêché pour rejoindre son ami de toujours et eux avaient été envoyés surveiller l'autre lieu.

Le problème était qu'Aphrodite et DeathMask, respectivement chevalier des Poissons et chevalier du Cancer, étaient tous les deux des tueurs. On leur donnait une cible et ils se chargeaient de l'éliminer. Avec des méthodes sensiblement différentes, certes, mais le résultat était le même. Faire le guet et patrouiller à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis n'avaient jamais été dans leurs compétences.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'on leur avait demandé.

Et ils avaient beaux être amis et s'entendre à merveille généralement, une situation comme celle-ci ne pouvait se finir que d'une seule manière possible: avec des cris et des poings.

L'éphèbe à la peau pâle sortait de la salle de bain après un nettoyage en règle et une observation la plus critique possible de son reflet dans le miroir. Être dans cet endroit misérable ne devait en aucun cas l'empêcher d'être le plus présentable possible, malgré les critiques de son frère d'arme comme quoi il n'aurait plus d'eau chaude pour lui et le fait qu'il attirait plus l'attention à prendre soin de lui qu'en tentant de se fondre dans la foule. Mais Aphrodite n'avait jamais été enclin à ressembler aux autres... Et il lui serait de toute façon impossible de se faire passer pour un des baroudeurs à moitié SDF du coin.

- La place est libre, indiqua-t-il - inutilement - à son ami.

- Et le cumulus vidé je suppose ?

La soirée s'annonçait au moins aussi morose que les autres. Ses derniers jours, moins ils se voyaient, mieux ils se portaient. Au point qu'à part les nuits, ils se croisaient à peine. S'ils avaient l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble - il était rare qu'une journée ne se passe sans que l'un n'aille chez l'autre après tout -, vivre dans un espace aussi réduit et avec une mission en dehors de leurs habitudes était un calvaire. Et le sang latin de l'Italien qui le faisait réagir au quart de tour n'aidait en rien.

Laissant son camarade s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle d'eau, il s'assit sur son lit et changea la chaîne. La qualité était, certes, totalement inexistante, mais il n'était pas intéressé par l'actualité du football, lui. Mal lui en pris car DeathMask revient presque de suite dans la chambre en râlant:

- Non mais ça te gêne que j'écoute un truc ?

- Tu ne devais guère entendre grand-chose à l'intérieur, répliqua-t-il, las.

Bien que plus patient de son homologue, il commençait également à en avoir marre de tout ceci. Il rêvait de se prélasser dans un grand bain chaud, de dormir dans un lit avec un matelas correct et de retrouver ses chères roses. Autant de choses sur laquelle il pouvait faire une croix tant que Shion ne considérait pas le danger écarté, si danger il y avait eu...

- Et bien pourtant si ! Alors au lieu de faire les choses par toi-même...

L'androgyne laissa la télécommande retomber sur le lit de son condisciple sans écouter la suite de ses jérémiades et attrapa son manteau posé non loin. S'il ne sortait pas de suite, il sentait que la nuit allait mal finir et il avait besoin d'autre chose que d'une dispute pour le moment. Un verre d'alcool lui ferait du bien et de l'air frais aussi.

- Où est-ce que...

- Je ne vais pas te laisser déverser une nouvelle fois toute ta frustration sur moi. Met-toi dans le crâne que j'en ai ma claque d'être dans ce coin paumé à supporter tes sautes d'humeur comme si cela ne m'atteignait pas ! Je sors prendre l'air jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez calmé pour avoir une conversation censée avec un être vivant !

- Mais Aph'...

- _Dra åt helvete_ Angelo !

* * *

Et il claqua la porte en sortant.

Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche avant que le douzième gardien ne commence à soupirer face aux paroles qu'il avait sorti à son ami de toujours. Il y était certainement allé un peu fort. Certes, l'autre était une grande gueule, mais il avait désormais l'habitude de son caractère, vu le temps depuis lequel ils se côtoyaient. Il faut croire que cette mission lui mettait également les nerfs à fleur de peau.

« _- Non, cette ville..._ »

Depuis leur arrivée, il ressentait un étrange pressentiment, comme si l'agglomération toute entière était recouverte d'une ombre de danger, une ombre qui étreignait les cœurs et laissait un vide glacial en eux. Comme l'odeur trop sucré d'un fruit pourrissant. Il y avait quelque chose en ses lieux qui troublaient la relative quiétude qu'il devrait y avoir...

Un léger bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Un soupir lui échappa. Décidément, DeathMask n'était pas doué question filature. Il était rapidement repéré dès qu'il s'y essayait. Mais si l'Italien cherchait à le rattraper, c'est qu'il avait sûrement compris qu'il avait été trop loin avec ses reproches et qu'il voulait s'excuser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir. Après tout, il était un de deux seuls qui l'acceptaient près d'eux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ses amis...

Le bruit recommença. Il s'arrêta.

- Tu sais, tu n'as si disc...

Le choc le fit vaciller un bref instant avant qu'il ne s'effondre, une vague de douleur irradiant à l'intérieur de son crâne et brouillant ses perceptions. Il réussit avec peine à entrouvrir les yeux. Une, deux... Non, trois paires de chaussures. Il avait baissé sa garde, persuadé que seul son camarade pouvait se trouver dans de telles rues à une heure pareille...

- Attache-le, on l'embarque.

- Et pour l'autre ?

Il n'entendit pas la réponse. En vérité, il n'entendait plus rien, pas plus qu'il ne voyait désormais. Un épais voile noir obstruait ses perceptions et il glissa bien vite dans l'inconscience la plus totale...

* * *

Traduction (plus ou moins correcte):

_Dra åt helvete_ = Va te faire foutre

* * *

Merci à vous de m'avoir (re)lue et à bientôt pour la suite !

Tiny ~


	2. Que la chasse commence

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Oh, ne vous fiez pas à ce rythme de parution un peu... Rapide. Après tout, vu que ce n'est que de la réécriture pour le moment, je me base quand même sur les anciens chapitres, ce qui me permet d'aller plus vite, mais rien de garantit que cela dur, surtout avec moi ^^'

Quoi qu'il en soit, chapitre 2 réécrit également, et même un peu plus loin que le (nouveau) chapitre 1. Après, il est encore plus court que l'ancienne version, mais je crois que je préfère celui-ci - _ce qui est un peu le but en même temps_. Mais je ne vais pas plus vous tenir la jambe avec ça !

Merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissés une review pour m'encourager, cela fait plaisir d'être lue, voir relue ^^ Et vos MPs me font très plaisir -^^-

Bonne lecture ! ~

Chapitre 2: Que la chasse commence

* * *

**On n'a pas le droit de tuer quelqu'un. Assassiner un assassin, c'est toujours assassiner.**

* * *

Conscient d'avoir été trop loin avec des reproches de moins en moins pertinent, l'assassin du Cancer avait passé un long moment à fixer la porte de la chambre, sans doute en espérant que son camarade allait revenir parce qu'il faisait trop froid ou qu'il pleuvait dehors. Mais Aphrodite ne craignait pas le froid et il était loin de pleuvoir ce soir-là. Il ne reviendrait pas, ou du moins pas de suite. Connaissant son caractère, il allait s'écouler de longues heures avant qu'il ne daigne rentrer. S'il ne s'était pas laissé draguer au détour d'un bar, comme cela lui arrivait des fois.

Il secoua la tête. En mission, son ami était professionnel et ne s'accordait pas ce genre de plaisir. Pas quand il ne l'avait pas fini en tout cas. Histoire de rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand il était énervé, il pouvait perdre son bon sens...

Il soupira avant d'enfiler sa veste. S'excuser n'était pas dans ses habitudes et ce ne serait sûrement jamais le cas. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Ou du moins, les deux seules personnes qui avaient un minimum d'intérêt à ses yeux n'attendaient guère d'excuses pour son comportement, en bons habitués qu'ils étaient.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, l'androgyne était partit.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce, retrouvant ses rues fines et inégales dans lesquelles il passait une grande partie de sa journée en quête d'indices qui n'existaient que dans les songes d'un vieil homme. Camus s'était totalement gouré, il n'y avait rien dans cette ville, pas la moindre présence ennemi et encore moins la trace d'une éventuelle Cosmos-Energie. Ils perdaient leurs temps, ce qui menait à ce genre de confrontations stupides.

Dans un autre temps, il savait aussi pourquoi ils avaient été envoyés ici. Parce que malgré l'année écoulée, ils faisaient partis de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore trouvés leurs places au Sanctuaire depuis leur retour. Parce qu'ils étaient toujours vus comme des traitres par beaucoup. Et s'ils ne faisaient rien pour changer à cette image d'eux, c'était parce qu'ils avaient déjà abandonné l'idée d'être accepté. Les éloigner du Domaine d'Athéna était sans aucun doute un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère là-bas.

Il avait conscience d'avancer un peu au hasard parmi le dédale hasardeux des ruelles qui composaient le coin. Ils avaient tellement arpenté les lieux avec son camarade qu'il y avait des minces résidus de Cosmos un peu partout. Il se concentrait sur ce qui lui semblait être "plus frais" que le reste, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien être totalement à l'opposé de son ami. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Finalement, il doutait d'avoir eu une bonne idée en voulant rattraper le Suédois. Il ferait mieux de l'attendre à l'hôtel et de s'expliquer là-bas...

C'est l'odeur du sang qui l'alerta en premier. Tueur depuis longtemps maintenant et avide de ce précieux liquide carmin, il était capable d'en détecter le parfum à condition que ce soit frais. Et il n'eut qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir malgré la pénombre et le relatif éclairage quelques taches sombres et humides sur les pavés. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas y prêter plus attention que cela - après tout, vu le coupe-gorge où il se trouvait, il ne devait rien y avoir d'étonnant à ce que des bagarres aient lieu par ici - et il aurait certainement continué en oubliant ce détail si l'aura du Poisson ne s'était pas stoppé au même endroit.

Tous ses sens en alerte, il chercha à repérer son compagnon en élevant sa propre énergie mais ne le trouva pas. Certes, Aphrodite était en colère, mais il n'aurait jamais fait l'erreur de se camoufler ainsi, il en était persuadé. Et si ce sang était bien le sien, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait réussi à le prendre par surprise malgré leurs entraînements.

Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres. Ceux qui avaient fait cela étaient déjà morts pour lui. Personne ne s'en prenait impunément aux Chevaliers et encore moins à un de ses plus proches amis. Il était clair que ce dernier était encore vivant - sinon, quel intérêt d'emmener son corps ? - aussi allait-il les retrouver et leur faire payer très chèrement le fait d'avoir osé toucher à l'Ultime gardien.

Il fit craquer ses doigts tout en abaissant son propre Cosmos avant de se remettre en marche. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos alors que son sourire se faisait carnassier. La nuit était son alliée, les meurtres étaient son quotidien. Ils avaient réveillés la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Le chasseur s'était mis en quête de ses proies. Ils périraient tous.

Les ombres l'enveloppèrent et il disparut bientôt à la vue de tous.

A aucun moment il ne songea à prévenir Shion...

* * *

C'est son mal de tête qui le tira de l'inconscience, comme si une multitude de pointes s'enfonçaient dans son cerveau. Un léger mouvement suffit à lui arracher une légère grimace de douleur tandis que la croûte de sang qui s'était formé sur sa tempe se fissurait. Aphrodite se força cependant à ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Si l'ennemi était là, près de lui, il fallait mieux ne pas montrer qu'il avait repris connaissance.

Il commença par tenter de comprendre où il était. Il était couché sur un matelas au lieu d'à même le sol et ses poignets comme ses chevilles étaient encerclés par des fers. Il bougea lentement sa jambe et un léger cliquetis se fit entendre. Les chaînes semblaient suffisamment lâches pour qu'il puisse se redresser, tout en entravant ses mouvements. Une odeur d'humidité se faisait sentir. Pour le reste, aucun son ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'est celui de sa propre respiration. Il entrouvrit les paupières, ce qui confirma son impression première. Il était seul.

Le plus beau des Chevaliers s'assit avec précaution. La petite pièce était circulaire, digne d'un cachot avec divers anneaux fixés aux murs de pierres. Ses propres attaches étaient accrochées à chaque extrémité de sa maigre couche, un simple lit de camp qui aurait parfaitement sa place dans une caserne. Quant à la seule source de lumière, elle provenait d'une simple ampoule au plafond, la porte de bois ne comportant pas le moindre barreau. Qui que soit ceux qui l'avaient enlevés, ils étaient équipés et ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Avec le coup qu'il avait reçu, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour utiliser son Cosmos. Ou peut-être était-ce dû à la grande faiblesse qu'il ressentait ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches tout en se frottant les jambes, afin de réactiver la circulation de son sang. Il semblerait qu'il soit tombé sur les fameux ennemis dont Camus avait signalé la présence. Ils étaient assez malins pour avoir camouflés leurs présences aussi longtemps, mais c'était fini. Il connaissait assez DeathMask pour savoir qu'il s'inquiéterait en ne le voyant pas rentrer et qu'il chercherait à le retrouver. Et il savait aussi ce qu'il ferait à ses adversaires. Cela ne l'émeut pas plus que cela.

Si quelques heures étaient déjà passées, comme il le soupçonnait, il y avait même de fortes chances pour que son ami soit déjà sur ses traces. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, bien qu'il détestât admettre qu'il allait devoir attendre d'être sauvé, comme une frêle femme sans défense...

L'arrivée de trois personnes dans la cellule le détourna de ses pensées. Trois personnes - il en était persuadé - qu'il allait certainement être amené à voir souvent ses prochaines heures...

Le premier avec la carrure typique de la brute sans cervelle, quoi qu'il n'arrivât pas à la hauteur d'Aldébaran question stature. Tout en muscle, taillé comme un militaire, le genre d'homme qui n'était même pas en mesure d'aller aux toilettes si on ne lui en avait pas expressément donné l'ordre. Et c'était inutile de parler de sa conversation, car il n'en avait sûrement pas. Il était du genre à parler avec ses poings et non pas avec sa langue.

C'est le deuxième qui lui sembla le plus dangereux. Fin, taillé pour la vitesse et la rapidité d'exécution. Armé également, vu le nombre de manches qui dépassaient de divers fourreaux accrochés sur lui. Et avec un regard de tueur. Pour en être un lui-même et pour côtoyer depuis aussi longtemps DeathMask, il était en mesure d'en reconnaître un autre quand il le voyait. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres. C'était lui qui le tuerait sans pitié dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Le dernier était le moins important du trio. Un adolescent freluquet à la peau trop pâle, aux cheveux trop longs. Un jeune homme qu'on avait séduit avec des belles idées et qui n'avait encore rien vu aux horreurs d'une guerre. Un cahier à la main, il avait plutôt l'air d'être présent simplement pour consigner ce qui se dirait. Pourtant, il devait avoir du potentiel, sinon jamais il n'aurait été autorisé à être là. Et vu comment on baissait la garde face à lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le classifier comme faible de suite.

- Tiens donc, notre invité est réveillé... J'espère que sa chambre est à son goût, commenta l'homme aux lames, non sans une pointe d'ironie et avec un accent rauque. Un allemand ?

- Vu le prix des lieux, je ne m'attendais même pas à avoir un lit, répliqua Aphrodite sans se démonter.

Son geôlier s'avança sans manifester de crainte - comment le pourrait-il, vu comment il était entravé ? -, allant jusqu'à faire glisser un de ses poignards hors de sa gaine pour titiller la joue du Poisson de son plat. Aphrodite se fit un plaisir de ne pas détourner les yeux. Il était trop grande gueule pour se laisser intimidé pour si peu. Par rapport à ce qu'il avait subi dans sa jeunesse, la menace de sa dague n'était rien.

- Disons qu'un lit est nécessaire dans certains cas poupée. Si tu es sage, peut-être que tu auras le droit à un aperçu...

- Je doute que tu aies les capacités nécessaires pour me satisfaire sexuellement, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il se plia en deux sous le coup qui ne tarda pas à suivre, le souffle coupé. La violence du mouvement rouvrit sa plaie au crâne, car il sentit un liquide descendre lentement le long de sa joue. Il se força à respirer avec le plus de calme possible alors que l'autre reprenait, comme si de rien était:

- Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu.

C'était bien mal connaître le Chevalier aux Roses que de croire qu'il s'arrêterait pour si peu. Il ne serait pas un guerrier d'Athéna s'il s'effondrait à la moindre blessure. Relevant la tête, il passa avec effronterie un bout de sa langue le long de ses lèvres avant de répondre distinctement:

- Je disais que je n'acceptais pas n'importe _quoi_ à mes côtés.

- Je vois, nous avons affaire à une forte tête...

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour reprendre sa place initiale, le regardant de haut en bas comme s'il se demandait par quel morceau il allait bien commencer à le dévorer. Qu'importe, il n'en était pas à son premier regard lubrique. Il finit par ranger son couteau avant de désigner la brute d'un geste de la main:

- ... Mais, vois-tu, Häns n'aime pas ce genre de personne... Je suis sûr que tu seras plus compréhensif après qu'il ait _discuté_ quelques instants avec toi.

Malgré lui, Aphrodite frémit en voyant l'objet que tenait l'autre quand il s'avança à son tour...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	3. Promesses

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

je tiens pour le moment mon rythme de publication à cadence rapide, c'est un vrai exploit de sortir tant de chapitres en si peu de temps ^^' J'espère continuer comme ça tiens, ça m'arrangerait ^^ Sinon, chapitre 3 donc, toujours un peu plus long que les précédents. Il pioche un peu dans l'ancien chapitre 2 et l'ancien chapitre 3, j'espère que ça ne déroutera personne et que ce sera toujours compréhensible ^^

**ATTENTION - Note concernant Shura**: on m'avait fait la remarque dans la précédente version (oui, j'ai relue les reviews) que Shura connaissait l'imposteur de Saga donc j'ai fais des recherches et... Il est chiant T.T Dans le manga originel, les allusions font que oui, Shura serait au courant. Dans l'anime, aucunes allusions, comme si Shura ne savait rien. Et dans les Épisodes G, Saga lance le Genrō Maō Ken sur Shura pour le forcer à le voir comme un représentant de la justice... Dur de si retrouver hein ?

Donc pour les besoins de cette fiction, Shura ne connaîtra pas le "secret" de Saga. Il a quelques doutes mais pense qu'il sert Athéna en obéissant au Pope.

Voilà pour la petite note !  
Bonne lecture à tous ~

Chapitre 3 : Promesses

**En faisant une promesse, on contracte une dette.**

* * *

- DeathMask...

C'était la troisième fois que cette voix se faisait entendre à travers le brouillard sombre qui avait envahi ses perceptions. Une voix claire, une voix familière, une voix qui l'appelait. Pour le faire revenir, pour qu'il reprenne connaissance. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regretta bien vite: trop de lumière. Mais il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son ami, non loin.

- Hey Aph'...

Il plissa ses paupières, essayant de ramener de l'ordre dans ses idées. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire au Poisson déjà ? Il tenta de bouger mais comprit bien vite qu'il était attaché par des chaînes épaisses fixées au mur. Il se secoua mentalement la tête - s'il le faisait réellement, tout allait se mettre à tourner - avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire.

Aphrodite, son enlèvement, la chasse... Ses adversaires avaient peut-être été capables d'enlever un Chevalier d'or mais ils ne se savaient pas couvrir efficacement leurs traces. La cathédrale où s'arrêtait la piste semblait en dehors de tout soupçon mais après un examen plus poussé - qui lui avait pris quelque temps d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qui clochait -, il avait remarqué que la taille extérieure de la bâtisse ne correspondait pas à ce qu'on visitait à l'intérieur. Il y avait des salles cachées.

En trouver l'entrée avait certainement été la chose la plus simple qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Les gardes justes derrière n'avaient pas fait le poids.

Il avait ensuite fait défiler les différentes caméras de surveillance pour se donner une idée des lieux. Apparemment, la base ennemie - qui que soit l'ennemi d'ailleurs - s'étendaient largement sous terre. Salles d'entraînements, cuisines, bibliothèques, dortoirs, bureaux... Enfin, l'une des images lui montra son collègue, attaché dans une cellule trois étages en-dessous.

Une personne censée se serait dit qu'il était suicidaire de se lancer dans ce sauvetage seule. Une personne réfléchie aurait choisie d'avertir son supérieur pour obtenir du renfort. Mais DeathMask n'était ni censé, ni réfléchit. Il avait juste foncé tête baissé, comptant sur sa chance insolente et sur l'effet de surprise. Il avait presque réussit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commette l'erreur de sous-estimé ce gamin.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tardé à être repéré mais, comme il l'avait escompté, ses adversaires n'étaient pas près. Il s'était frayé rapidement un chemin, descendant les niveaux pour atteindre celui où il pourrait trouver son camarade... Et quand les hommes s'étaient organisés sous les ordres d'un supérieur aux multiples armes blanches, il avait choppé un apprenti comme bouclier humain. Il ne s'attendait pas au sourire méprisant de celui qui le faisait face. Il avait cru qu'il ne le pensait pas capable de tuer quelqu'un.

- Oh, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu sois un tueur, avait répliqué l'autre. Je doute simplement que tu réussisses.

L'adolescent avait penché sa tête en arrière pour le regarder de ses yeux complètement noirs. Il l'avait repoussé pour s'éloigner mais c'était déjà trop tard. Un Cosmos écrasant s'était élevé de son otage. Une douleur effroyable avait parcourue son esprit, comme si une main géante s'était emparée de son cerveau pour le presser de toute part. Il n'avait réussi à lancer qu'une seule attaque avant de perdre connaissance.

Dire que son meilleur ami était un androgyne qui cachait sa force derrière son apparence... Et il avait stupidement cru que le jeune homme ne représentait pas le moindre danger...

Quel con.

- J't'ai retrouvé, t'as vu ?

Aphrodite eu un pâle sourire et il en profita pour le détailler. Une de ses lèvres était fendue et enflée, un peu de sang avait coulé le long de sa joue depuis une blessure sur son crâne et un large bleu s'étalait sous l'une de ses paupières. Pieds et mains attachés, on lui avait retiré son haut et les fines traînées rougeâtres sur sa peau démontraient le traitement qu'il avait subi. Pourtant, sa voix ne souffrait d'aucun tremblement de douleur quand il lui répondit:

- On est dans la merde hein ?

Il était inutile de lui mentir. C'était assez aisé de comprendre que s'il avait prévenu le Sanctuaire, jamais il n'aurait été autorisé à venir seul. Il fit doucement bouger ses poignets mais les fers étaient trop solides pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de ce côté-là. Il tenta de se montrer optimiste:

- Oh tu sais, ils finiront bien par s'inquiéter pour nous. Ce s'ra pas long avant que quelqu'un nous recherche.

Mais ses paroles sonnaient faux et il le savait. Il faudrait qu'ils manquent plusieurs rapports avant que Shion ne commence à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Ensuite, les personnes envoyées sur place tenteraient de refaire leurs parcours de ses derniers jours. Puis il faudra prévenir le Pope, attendre ses ordres, observer la cathédrale et enfin trouver une stratégie d'attaque... Autant dire que cela pouvait prendre une ou deux semaines... Voir plus.

En attendant, ils seraient à la merci de leurs geôliers...

Le silence entre eux était éloquent. Nul doute que l'éphèbe pensait la même chose que lui.

- ... Ils veulent savoir quoi ? Demanda-t-il, faisant par la même occasion référence à ce que le Poisson avait subi pour qu'il parle.

- Les trucs habituels... Des infos sur le Sanctuaire et tout...

L'Italien ne répondit pas, n'osant pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « _Qu'as-tu dit ? _» Quels renseignements avait-il laissé échapper sous la douleur et que feraient leurs ennemis de ses informations ? Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir s'il cédait face à la torture ?...

- Death...

- Hum ?

- Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse.

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs, des yeux qui le fixaient avec un sérieux énorme et un calme à toute épreuve...

- Tu veux que je te promette de t'en laisser un morceau quand on ira les massacrer ?

Il n'obtient même pas un sourire.

- Donne-moi ta parole que tu ne parleras pas quoi qu'ils me fassent.

* * *

Pour leurs camarades, ils formaient encore le Trio, toujours tous les trois ensembles, jamais l'un sans les autres, écumant les bars le soir, faisant la fête sans se préoccuper du lendemain... Comme avant. Sauf que rien n'était plus comme avant désormais... Ils en donnaient l'illusion, mais en réalité... Maintenant, il y avait des silences entre eux, des silences qui n'existaient pas avant. Des moments de gêne quand, pour une raison ou pour une autre, les souvenirs des guerres qu'ils avaient menés resurgissaient. Des moments où leurs regards disaient ce que les mots taisaient. Sa colère envers eux. Leurs remords envers leurs actes...

Cela serait pourtant bien plus simple de parler ! Une petite dispute comme ils en avaient avant et puis se serait fini... Milo avait bien hurlé pendant une demi-heure sur Camus avant de lui dire qu'il était pardonné, non ?... Mais eux n'en étaient pas capables. Eux préféraient rester dans les non-dits, souffrant en silence de la situation mais choisissant de ne pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Chaque parole était mesurée pour ne pas commettre de fautes. Chaque acte était contrôlé. Et ils faisaient semblant d'aller bien alors qu'ils en souffraient…

Shura en voulait énormément à ses deux amis de toujours. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, et ça depuis le début de leurs entraînements. DeathMask et lui n'avait jamais ménagés le Poisson malgré son apparence mais ils ne s'en étaient pas pour autant pris à lui comme bon nombres de leurs condisciples. C'était plus une manière de le forcer à réagir, à "être fort". Cela avait plutôt bien marché.

Au point que le Suédois apprenne avec brio à se servir de son apparence comme d'une arme en faisant baisser la garde de ses adversaires. Au point que son attitude provocatrice ne lui attire des regards d'envie. Au point de devenir un des tueurs les plus prolifiques du Sanctuaire.

Lui n'avait pas accepté ce changement de caractères. Tuer ainsi était quelque chose d'indigne à ses yeux. C'était peut-être pour cela que son ami ne lui en avait pas parlé au début. Alors qu'Angelo prenait un nouveau nom en devenant un assassin cruel et sans pitié, il s'était détourné de ses deux amis pour continuer à servir "la Justice". Sa Déesse. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Il avait compris son erreur face à Shiryu. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler à ses compagnons d'armes quand ils étaient revenus sous les ordres d'Hadès. Mais quand ils avaient recouvrés la vie, alors qu'Athéna leur faisait un discours sur le pardon et la nouvelle chance qu'ils avaient tous, il avait tourné la tête vers eux. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart du groupe, comme s'ils affichaient ouvertement qu'ils ne croyaient pas à cette gratitude divine.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il avait su.

Depuis le début, Aphrodite et DeathMask savaient. C'était consciemment que Saga n'était qu'un imposteur qu'ils avaient exécutés ses ordres. C'était consciemment qu'ils lui avaient tus la vérité pour qu'il continu de croire en la prétendue justice que représentait le Pope...

Pour leurs camarades, ils formaient encore le Trio, jamais l'un sans les autres. En vérité, quelque chose s'était brisée quand ils avaient grandis. Oh, certes, ils se voyaient toujours souvent tous les trois. Mais combien de temps est-ce que cela durerait encore ? Plus rien ne les reliait...

L'Espagnol soupira et finit de ranger ses affaires. Saga refusait d'approcher Shion à moins de 10 mètres et Aioros était gardé presque jalousement par son frère, ce qui laissait l'Atlante un peu seul face à la quantité de papiers à gérer dans son Palais. Surtout que la deuxième personnalité du Gémeau n'avait pas fait grand-chose... Alors il venait l'aider. C'était son propre moyen d'expier ses fautes.

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son supérieur pour lui annoncer qu'il arrêtait pour ce soir quand les noms de ses - pouvait-il toujours les appeler ainsi ? - amis fut prononcé par l'ex-chevalier d'or à travers la porte entrouverte. La voix de Dohko lui répondit:

- Ils n'auraient pas pu faire cela sciemment ?

D'instinct, il s'était figé, retenant son souffle afin de ne pas manquer la moindre parole. Ce qu'il faisait était pourtant mal, surtout pour un soldat tel que lui, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Malgré toutes les trahisons qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, ils étaient aussi ceux avec qui il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance...

- Je voudrais qu'ils soient juste partis se prendre une cuite Dohko... Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est bien plus grave que cela...

Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre:

- J'ai demandé à Milo et Camus de les rejoindre. Ou du moins, de les chercher. J'espère que ce n'est rien...

Shura recula lentement, avant de sortir dans le silence le plus total. Son esprit tournait déjà à plein régime, tentant de comprendre la signification de ses paroles. La paire d'assassins étaient en mission, au même titre que le Verseau et le Scorpion. Que le Pope leur ai demandé de laisser tomber pour rejoindre - _chercher_- les deux autres signifiaient qu'il craignait qu'un malheur soit arrivé. Si des types avaient réussis à les avoir malgré leurs rangs...

Un frisson lui parcouru mais il savait que sa résolution était déjà prise.

Sortant du bâtiment, il se mit à descendre.

Il devait voir Mû.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	4. Et quand le cor sonna…

Ah ah ah ! Je n'ai rien écris de la journée et il faut que je me lance à 21h le soir, bien sûr ! Mais je suis fière d'avoir finie juste avant d'aller me coucher tiens... Et j'avoue que le rendu du chapitre (_pour moi_) est plutôt pas mal, donc bon xD

Celui-ci est légèrement plus court mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être agréable (_et dur à écrire T.T_) ! J'ai "pioché" la fin dans l'ancien chapitre 5 en remaniant mon texte pour l'intégrer parfaitement à cette place-ci, cela m'a évité de couper plus tôt que prévu ;)

Merci à **Zangyaku-sama** pour l'idée un poil perverse d'une nouvelle façon de torturer Aphrodite et sa grande bouche ;)

Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci de me lire ! ~

Chapitre 4 : Et quand le cor sonna…

* * *

**Les crimes deviennent vraiment abominables quand on en est réduit à plaindre l'assassin.**

* * *

Epuisé, le Chevalier des Poissons se laissa retomber sur le maigre matelas de sa couche. Ses persécuteurs avaient à peine fermés la porte qu'il avait déjà sombré dans un sommeil lourd, plus proche de l'inconscience, un sommeil dû à la douleur de cette nouvelle tentative pour lui arracher des informations. Comme s'il pouvait prendre un peu de repos, comme si un quelconque rêve pouvait lui faire oublier ce qu'il subissait ici.

Cela faisait longtemps que le Chevalier n'était plus en mesure de retenir ses cris face à son traitement. Mais quel que soit ce qu'on lui infligeait, il ne répondait à aucunes questions. Pas plus qu'il ne les suppliait. Il les laissait faire et dormait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Combien de minutes ? D'heures, de jours ? Ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps. Certaines périodes, leurs geôliers revenaient dans la demi-heure. Ils attendaient longtemps parfois.

Et DeathMask regardait en silence. Oh, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû se mordre pour ne pas leurs crier ce qu'ils voulaient, pour qu'ils arrêtent. Mais il avait promis. A contrecœur, certes, mais promis quand même. Et il avait sa parole. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire - et qui était généralement justifié - sur lui. Il regardait malgré la peine et la fureur que cela lui causait.

Le corps du Suédois portait les marques de ses sévices. Des bleus à cause des coups de poings, des coupures faites par des lames effilées, des zébrures qui retraçaient les mouvements du fouet.

Et jamais il ne parlait.

Son ami ne lui parlait pas non plus. Les premières fois, il lui avait demandé de lui pardonner, lui avait demandé de le laisser leurs répondre. Pour faire cesser cela. Mais il avait toujours eu un refus. Il avait tenté d'être optimiste aussi, de le rassurer. Mais personne n'était venu. Alors il avait fini par se taire. Autant le laisser se reposer. Autant laisser partir un peu son esprit, comme pour tenter d'oublier tout cela.

Et la même question qui tournait en boucle. « _Combien de temps ?_ »

Aphrodite n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté malgré ses blessures. Il ne faudrait plus très longtemps avant qu'ils ne changent de méthodes. Que son apparence ne se retourne une fois de plus contre lui. Accepterait-il vraiment de les regarder le violer sans rien faire ?

Il savait son compagnon préparé à ça. Et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait ce moment fatidique se rapprocher. C'était normal. On ne leur donnait ni eau, ni nourriture et ils dormaient à peine. Une mesure nécessaire pour qu'ils soient trop affaiblis pour tenter de se servir de leurs Cosmos. Mais ils ne tiendraient pas à ce rythme. Ils seraient bientôt plus violents. Ils inventeraient d'autres tortures. Ils humilieraient le Guerrier aux Roses.

Il préférait tuer Aphrodite de ses mains plutôt que de le laisser subir cela. Mais il faudrait qu'il soit libre de ses mouvements et c'était loin d'être le cas.

Alors au moment même où son homologue fermait les yeux, il tentait de se défaire de ses chaînes. Ses poignets saignaient depuis son premier essai et le contact du métal brûlait douloureusement ses plaies dès qu'il bougeait, mais il recommençait, encore et encore. Même si cela ne servait à rien. Juste pour ne pas servir à rien.

_Combien de temps ?..._

Pourquoi le Sanctuaire n'envoyait-il pas quelqu'un ? Etaient-ils donc si inutile au Pope qu'il ne se souciait point d'eux ? Il pouvait comprendre pour lui, il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et ce depuis le premier jour de sa vie. Mais Aphrodite n'avait rien fait. Enfin, si, mais il n'était pas comme lui. Il avait dû s'endurcir pour faire face à tout ce qui lui arrivait lors de son apprentissage. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. L'Italien avait toujours été ainsi.

Ils avaient déjà perdus Shura. Ils auraient dû lui parler, il le savait. Mais s'il s'était retourné contre Saga, on leur aurait ordonné de l'exécuter. Ils n'avaient rien dit pour que rien ne lui arrive. Se taire pour protéger une vie.

Aujourd'hui, il se taisait pour protéger le Domaine d'Athéna. La situation était risible. Ils auraient dû être contents de les livrer. Après tout ce qu'on disait sur eux... Mais ils se taisaient quand même. Même si on les avait oubliés.

_Combien de temps ?..._

Se taire et regarder. Espérer. Qu'on vienne pour eux. Que les coups s'arrêtent. Il aurait voulu tuer son ami de toujours pour lui éviter tout cela. Il ne pouvait que regarder.

La porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sourd. Le Cancer se tendit alors qu'il voyait l'autre se redresser péniblement. Déjà ? Quand est-ce que cela finirait ?...

En voyant seulement Häns entrer, en l'observant fermer soigneusement la porte, il comprit que le moment qu'il redoutait était venu. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que la brute ai décidé cela le premier. Pour lui, c'était juste un divertissement de plus, l'utilisation d'un jouet qui serait bientôt cassé entre ses mains et dont il avait envie de tourmenter plus intimement désormais...

- Laisse-le !

Mais son exclamation ne l'arrêterait pas. L'androgyne tenta de reculer bien que ce fut dérisoire. Il était toujours attaché. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de chercher à se débattre quand l'immense poigne de son bourreau s'abattit sur sa nuque pour le forcer à s'agenouiller. Il avait déjà enlevé sa ceinture. Qui viendrait l'en empêcher ici ? Qui oserait ce plaindre de ce genre de traitement ? Non, personne ne dirait rien. Ils étaient sûrement nombreux à attendre d'avoir ce droit...

- Aph' !

Le Suédois avait relevé la tête et, bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, il se doutait que c'était un regard de défi qu'il lançait à l'homme. Jamais il ne se laisserait faire aussi facilement, pas tant que son esprit se rebellerait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé. Alors il n'y aurait que la mort pour le sauver...

Le membre était devant lui désormais. DeathMask criait derrière lui, tentait d'attirer son attention, de se libérer. Mais les menottes étaient trop solides. Häns accentua la pression. Il voulait qu'il le prenne en bouche, il voulait son corps. Jamais il ne l'obtiendrait.

C'était une simple réaction de défense mais il ne regrettera jamais son geste. Certes, il était affaiblit, mais il n'était pas sans ressources pour autant. Son Cosmos se réveilla, se concentra. Les plus petites particules qui résidaient encore dans son corps malgré tous les coups, la moindre petite goutte d'énergie, elles réagissaient à son appel. A sa peur. A sa détermination.

Tout se passa très vite. La rose blanche qui s'était formé entre ses doigts. La fleur qui parcouru la faible distance qui la séparait de son ennemi. La _Bloody Rose_ se gorgea de son sang. Le rire ironique de Häns mourut avec lui.

Pourtant, le Gardien du quatrième temple eu à peine le temps de pousser une exclamation de joie que deux évènements se produisirent simultanément.

La porte s'était ouverte à nouveau sur celui qu'ils avaient appris à identifier sous le nom de "Dana", le type qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se passer de ses couteaux. L'apprenti qui avait collé une raclée mentale à DeathMask et qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois le suivait. Un air dédaigneux et sans pitié pris place sur leurs visages quand ils virent leur comparse mort. Comme si cela ne les regardait pas. Ce n'était qu'un pion après tout.

Au même moment, une explosion fit trembler tout le bâtiment, obligeant le plus vieux de leurs ravisseurs à crier quelques mots à des soldats dehors pour savoir ce qui se passait. L'assassin aux masques, lui, avait eu l'attention détournée vers une longue fissure qui s'était faite sur le mur et qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses entraves.

Puis Aphrodite cria.

L'adolescent l'avait rejoint pour poser autoritairement sa main sur son crâne. Sans douceur malgré la blessure qui s'y trouvait déjà. Et c'était mentalement qu'il le punissait pour ce qu'il avait fait.

- APHRODITE !

Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement. Multitudes de sentiments. Douleur. Incompréhension. Appel à l'aide. Et, toujours attaché à son mur, il ne pouvait qu'une nouvelle fois regarder sans rien faire...

- NOOOONN !

L'androgyne s'effondra sur le lit. Inconscient. Car il ne pouvait pas être mort n'est-ce pas ? Pas après tout ça, pas maintenant...

Il se débattit, s'ouvrant un peu plus les poignets sur l'acier de ses chaînes. Mais qu'importe que son sang coule, qu'importe sa propre douleur ! Elle était ridiculement faible face à ce que subissait une fois encore son camarade ! Il n'était pas question qu'il ne reste qu'observateur !

- Nous sommes attaqués, lâcha Dana après un juron qui aurait fait rougir tout un bordel et en allant détacher l'éphèbe.

Il échangea un long regard avec le plus jeune avant de charger son prisonnier sur l'épaule, comme on le ferait avec un vulgaire sac. Puis il se tourna vers le Cancer qui bouillait littéralement de rage et qui n'était pas déjà sûr lui à tenter de le massacrer uniquement parce qu'il était encore solidement retenu à la pierre. Un sourire narquois pris place sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, nous viendrons nous occuper de ton cas juste après.

- Je vous tuerais ! Tous les deux ! Je vous ferais payer ce que vous lui avez fait ! JE VOUS CREVERAIS AVEC JOIE ESPECE DE SALOPARDS !

Mais ses menaces ne les empêchèrent pas de partir. Comme si de rien était. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si tout était sous leurs contrôles.

Abandonnant le corps d'un des leurs.

Le laissant seul.

Et emmenant Aphrodite !

A nouveau, il recommença à se débattre avec ses liens. Il n'allait pas les laisser faire, oh que non ! Il avait trop laissé souffrir son ami en se servant comme excuse de cette stupide promesse ! Hors de question que cela continu ! Il allait les trouver et les tuer comme ils le méritaient et ce n'était pas ses stupides chaines qui allaient le retenir !

Après un nouveau cri de rage, deux bruits distincts se firent entendre. Le premier, celui qui récompensait ses efforts, celui du fer qui cédait enfin à la pression et qui le libérait de sa poigne de métal. Et le second, le prix à payer pour cette liberté, le craquement sourd de son poignet qui se brisait.

Serrant les dents tout en tentant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui se diffusait le long de son membre, il reprit ses secousses pour dégager son autre bras... Malheureusement, la fissure qui avait affaiblit le fer ne s'entendait pas jusque-là, toujours aussi solidement fixé au mur... Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces, déterminé, même au prix de perdre l'usage de son autre main... Après tout, il avait juste besoin de ses jambes pour le porter jusqu'à ses geôliers pour leurs reprendre le Suédois...

Il continua donc, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la porte de sa cellule ne fût à nouveau ouverte.

- Approche donc, _figlio di una cagna _! Que je te crève comme tu le mérite !

- J'ose espérer que tu ne parles pas de moi, répliqua calmement Shura en entrant dans la pièce.

* * *

Traduction (plus ou moins correcte):

_Figlio di una cagna_ = Fils de pute/catin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue surtout !

Tiny ~


	5. … Les alliés arrivèrent

Bien le bonjour, amis visiteurs !

Merci d'être toujours là à me lire ! Chapitre 5 donc, qui reprend pas mal des éléments de l'ancien chapitre 4. On connait _(enfin)_ le nom du deuxième "geôlier" _(siiii souvenez-vous, c'est Dana celui du type aux couteaux)_ et on est bien plus dans les pensées de Shura que des autres ^^ Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est que je suis contente de continuer mon petit rythme de parution rapide xD_ (en plus, je suis en avance aujourd'hui, la classe !)_

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à vous ! ~

Chapitre 5 : … Les alliés arrivèrent.

* * *

**L'amitié est toujours profitable, l'amour est parfois nuisible.**

* * *

Il lui avait fallu une heure pour convaincre Mû de le téléporter là où aurait dû être ses camarades. Et encore, le Bélier avait cédé seulement lorsqu'il lui avait fait un discours sur l'amitié. Bien qu'il ne soit plus en aussi bon terme qu'auparavant, il ressentait une sourde inquiétude pour ses amis qui le poussait à aller les rejoindre malgré les ordres... Et même s'il était un peu désolé d'utiliser ce genre de sentiment pour forcer la main de l'Atlante, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester sans rien faire.

La chambre des deux assassins ne comportait rien d'intéressant, si ce n'est son aspect minable. Avaient-ils toujours droit à ce genre de traitement quand ils partaient en mission ? Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur leurs agissements à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire... Mais leurs effets personnels étaient toujours là, ce qui prouvait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas quittés la ville.

Pourtant, après un rapide interrogatoire, il apprit du type qui tenait l'hôtel qu'ils étaient sortis tous les deux un soir à quelques minutes d'intervalles et qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus depuis. La pièce étant payé d'avance et ayant l'habitude de ne pas s'intéresser à ses clients - quelle importance si c'était des tueurs ou des prisonniers en cavale ? Ils payaient cash et lui restait discret... Du moment qu'on ne l'achetait pas avec un gros billet du même genre que l'Espagnol avait dû lui remettre.

Un tour en ville ne lui avait rien appris de plus. Il y avait bien des traces de Cosmos de ci et de là, mais c'était de faibles résidus qui étaient restés sur leurs passages au cours des dernières semaines.

Lui n'était pas un homme de terrain. On l'envoyait rarement, pour ainsi dire jamais, en dehors de l'enceinte du Domaine Sacré. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait retrouver ses compagnons et les aider. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de chercher, de tenter de se mettre à leurs places pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer... En vain.

Milo et Camus l'avaient rejoint en début de soirée, un peu étonné de voir qu'il était dans le coin. Le fait qu'il n'en avait pas reçu l'ordre ne resta pas longtemps caché, vu que Shion avait contacté les deux autres pour leur demander des nouvelles.

Pour une fois, il se souciait peu d'avoir désobéit ainsi. Lui qui souhaitait pourtant se montrer comme un des plus fervents Chevalier d'Athéna...

Mais sa Déesse n'était pas en danger. Ses amis, si. Et quand il les retrouverait, il réglerait une bonne fois pour tous ses comptes avec eux et tout irait bien mieux. Comme avant, comme dans leurs adolescences. Ils se moqueraient un peu de l'androgyne, ils embêteraient le Cancer, ils s'entraîneraient avec lui... Il s'accrochait à ce genre de pensées tout en cherchant. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été tués n'est-ce pas ?...

Aucuns d'eux n'avaient ménagés leurs efforts pour retrouver leurs collègues. Et enfin, Camus avait réussi à découvrir quelque chose. Un simple élément, une petite phrase. Cela les avait conduits à un lieu de culte. A l'intérieur, près de la sacristie, l'aura de DeathMask leur avait appris qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Le Pope avait été prévenu. Un plan d'attaque avait été mis au point. Le Premier Gardien était venu leur prêter main-forte.

L'attaque avait commencé.

Ils jouaient un jeu serré, pas mal basé sur l'effet de surprise. Forcer l'entrée, faire le plus de dégâts possibles pour attirer l'attention sur lui... Milo avait été enchanté de s'occuper de ça tandis que Shura, couvert par Mû, tentait de rejoindre les deux autres. Camus était resté dans la cathédrale. C'était sur lui que reposait leurs fuites après tout.

Et il n'y avait pas à dire, le Scorpion savait se faire remarquer ! On pouvait même dire que la situation l'amusait grandement. Contre des soldats de base, il ne craignait presque rien et la seule chose qui faisait que ses derniers étaient encore en vie était le fait qu'il en profitait pour dégager les salles internes. Il donnait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas tous les abattre et ses idiots se précipitaient sur lui en croyant avoir une chance. Pauvres ignorants...

Plus bas, le Latinos arrivait enfin à ressentir à nouveau le Cosmos de ses plus proches homologues. C'était tenu, certes, mais il était néanmoins en mesure de s'y fier pour se guider. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas à craindre une quelconque attaque tant que son camarade le protégeait, il avait juste foncé... Jusqu'à entendre la si douce voix de l'Italien promettre mille et une tortures à une personne qu'il ne voyait pas encore…

Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, assez vite pour apercevoir le visage d'un adolescent brun qui empruntait un autre passage, en face d'une porte de bois d'où s'échappait, bien qu'étouffé désormais, les charmants accents de son ami. Le plus jeune ne le vit apparemment pas, car il continua sa route sans s'arrêter... Et lui avait plus important à faire que de s'en préoccuper.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne parles pas de moi, répliqua-t-il en entrant dans la cellule suite à une insulte lancé par le prisonnier.

- Shura ?!

- Oui, il paraît.

Il s'approcha de lui, regardant du coin de l'œil le corps à terre, notamment la rose figée dans sa poitrine. Du travail propre, efficace et indéniablement une mort "belle". Le travail de ce cher Poisson, à n'en point douter. Mais ça n'expliquait pas son absence dans la pièce, surtout vu le lit défait et les fers qui attestaient que quelqu'un avait été attaché ici il y a guère longtemps.

- Aph' n'est pas là ?

- Ils viennent de l'emmener, détache-moi !

- Tends le bras et tourne la tête.

D'un mouvement souple et précis, _Excalibur_ vint trancher net la chaîne qui le retenait encore... Et retiens son ami quand il bascula en avant, incapable de tenir debout. Avec le manque de nutrition et de sommeil, ce serait surprenant qu'il soit en mesure de marcher seul.

DeathMask prit une seconde pour retrouver tous ses sens avant de se redresser. Mal lui en pris car le simple mouvement réveilla cruellement la douleur de son poignet brisé et son compagnon dû passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir alors que son visage pâlissait rapidement.

- D'accord, temporisa le Chevalier. Mû n'est pas loin, je te confie à lui et je file chercher 'Dite.

'Dite... S'il en était à l'appeler ainsi, c'est qu'il comprenait que le temps était compté pour lui. Avec l'attaque au même moment, avoir le jeune homme avec eux était une manière de s'assurer une monnaie d'échange au cas où cela tournait mal. Une façon de s'enfuir... Mais l'androgyne tenterait surement de se défendre comme il l'avait manifestement fait ici-même, ce qui pouvait lui assurer un peu de temps pour qu'il le rejoigne...

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Angelo lui expliqua lentement:

- Il était inconscient... Je ne sais pas ce que ce mec fait Shu' mais il s'introduit dans ton esprit et...

Il frissonna violemment alors qu'il l'aidait à sortir de la cellule, sûrement en se souvenant de la scène. D'accord, donc il devrait retrouver Aphrodite très rapidement et surtout faire attention à d'éventuelles attaques mentales. S'il était capable de parer tout ce qui était physique, il avait bien plus de mal dès que ça passait dans le domaine du psychique...

- Calme-toi, je vais le sortir de là, lui promit-il néanmoins.

Deux couloirs. Celui par lequel il était venu et celui où il avait vu l'apprenti s'éloigner. C'était manifestement par-là que leurs ennemis avaient avait emmené le Guerrier aux Roses, vu qu'il ne les avait pas croisé en arrivant. La zone était déserte. Où était le Bélier ?

- A quoi ressemblait-il ? S'enquit-il en cherchant son collègue des yeux.

- L'un d'entre eux ressemble aux nazis qu'on voyait sur les photos des livres d'histoire. Grand, blond... Super fin, avec une tonne de couteaux plus ou moins longs dont il sait très bien se servir. C'est un tueur, ça se voit... L'autre ressemble à un gamin. Brun avec les cheveux au carré, il est toujours silencieux mais c'est lui qui s'attaque à ton cerveau...

- C'est lui que j'ai vu s'éloigner quand j'arrivais alors, compris Shura. Je verrais pour le contrer.

Bon sang, mais où était... ?

Le mouton parme apparu près d'eux au même instant, son armure portant quelques traces d'un sang qui n'était manifestement pas le sien. Il se rattachait les cheveux calmement, mais ses yeux détaillaient l'Italien avec professionnalisme, s'arrêtant brièvement lorsqu'il détectait une blessure.

- Le coin est dégagé. Milo n'est pas débordé pour le moment, mais on ferait mieux de faire vite avant qu'ils n'organisent leurs défenses.

- Deux types ont emmenés Aphrodite, lui révéla le brun. Un télépathe et un gars armé.

Il avait réussi à accroché le regard de son camarade tout en disant cela afin de lui faire passer le vrai sens de son message. Seul, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper des deux mais le contraire était valable. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas emmener DeathMask avec eux, ce serait suicidaire compte tenu de sa faiblesse.

- Et bien, énonça calmement l'Atlante, je vais ramener Death' à Camus et on ira...

Mais le tueur s'était déjà redressé, secouant la tête avec virulence:

- Or de question, on perdrait du temps ! Je reste avec vous !

- Mais tu n'es pas en état de...

Ne l'écoutant pas, son ami s'était déjà mis en marche. Certes, il manquait de force, mais c'était le sous-estimer de croire qu'il allait rester en arrière alors que Aph' était en danger de mort ! Eux n'avait pas vu leurs bourreaux, ils ne savaient pas la cruauté dont ils étaient capable. Lui si. Et il savait qu'ils avaient embarqués le Suédois dans un but bien précis.

Il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du couloir qu'il tombait sur l'adolescent. Celui ne perdit pas de temps à trahir un quelconque étonnement. Il sentit son Cosmos se tendre vers lui et se préparait déjà à la douleur... Qui ne vient pas. Mû s'était placé entre lui et le plus jeune, et le regard qu'ils s'échangeaient à cet instant ne lui disait rien de bon.

Pour la première fois, il put également un rictus se former sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible de son ennemi avant de reculer, comme repoussé par une force invisible. Le premier gardien n'avait pas bougé mais sa voix laissait entendre le léger sourire qui ne s'était pas affiché sur ses lèvres:

- Neel, c'est cela ? Je serais ton adversaire.

S'il y eu une réponse, elle ne fut pas donné oralement. Leurs pouvoirs, par contre, étaient quasiment palpables. C'était un duel de position, un match entre télépathes... Mû devrait gagner facilement, non ?

L'Hispanique posa une main sur son dos avec douceur:

- Laissons-le le gérer et allons chercher Aph'.

Hochant la tête, les deux méditerranéens contournèrent les combattants pour partir à la recherche de leur meilleur ami.

Combien de marches durent-ils grimper ? Bien plus qu'ils n'avaient dû en descendre quand ils étaient arrivés ici. Pourtant, c'était bien le seul chemin possible car à aucun moment ils ne virent une autre intersection. Un bureau privé, une salle remplie de cartes qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps d'examiner et enfin un long escalier en colimaçon qui montait vers les auteurs.

A aucun moment le crabe n'accepta de ralentir la cadence. Ce foutu rital était bien trop fier pour prendre un minimum de repos. L'instinct le guidait, l'adrénaline seule lui permettait encore de marcher et la peur ne le lâchait pas. S'ils arrivaient trop tard... Non, jamais il ne se pardonnerait !

- 'Gie, deux portes, lâcha soudainement Shura, qui était passé devant lui.

L'une des deux s'ouvrait sur ce qui ressemblait à une chambre, une autre entrée se faisant voir en face. L'autre était accessible après une dizaine d'autres marches. Ils hésitèrent. Quel chemin suivre ? S'ils se trompaient, ils perdraient un temps précieux...

- Je sens un souffle d'air, chuchota le Capricorne

Il franchit les quelques degrés qui le séparait de l'ouverture et l'ouvrit. Le trop plein de luminosité les aveugla brièvement. Ils avancèrent lentement. Très peu.

Ils étaient sur le toit de la cathédrale, ou du moins sur une partie supérieure qui était accessible et qu'on pouvait désigner comme un toit. Il n'y avait rien. Simplement une immense croix de bois que l'on pouvait facilement voir d'en bas et qui devait représenter le supplice du Christ. Une croix qui laissait entrevoir une chevelure bleutée légèrement soulevée sous le vent...

Ils se précipitèrent, contournant l'immense sculpture... Et se stoppèrent.

Le Poisson était bien là. Toujours aussi bien, bien qu'inconscient. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui figeaient ainsi ses amis d'horreur. C'était la cruauté de leurs adversaires. C'était la pâleur de mort de leur camarade. C'était le rouge carmin qui tâchait les dalles de pierres...

Aphrodite respirait à peine.

On lui avait tranché les veines.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	6. Malgré les ombres

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !

Aller, en avant pour mon petit chapitre du soir ! J'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui-là, j'avoue ._. Je trouvais que ça trainait trop en longueur ^^' Mais j'ai fini par réussir à rendre mes phrases plus ou moins potable, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop "chiant" pour vous xD

Pour information, on finit le premier "arc" de l'histoire, celui qui se basait essentiellement sur les sévices physiques ^^ A partir du chapitre prochain, on attaque l'arc deux, qui est bien plus sur la psychologie ;) Je vous laisserais admirer, en espérant que cela ne vous lasse pas =p C'est peut-être pour cela aussi que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, désolée ^^'

Bonne lecture quand même ~

Chapitre 6: Malgré les ombres...

* * *

**L'amour est sublime et misérable, héroïque et stupide. Juste, jamais. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui relève du registre de la justice, c'est l'amitié.**

* * *

Le silence semblait presque assourdissant... Ils étaient trop haut pour que les bruits de la rue leurs parviennent... A peine le sifflement du vent, ce même vent qui soulevait leurs chevelures, comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient bien vivants malgré leurs immobilités... Mais les Chevaliers restaient stoïques, le regard fixé sur leur camarade...

Le sang goutait toujours, lentement... Et les dalles blanches se teintaient lentement de cette couleur carmin si caractéristique…

_... Goutte..._

Aphrodite des Poissons... Le plus beaux des Chevaliers... Un traite selon certains, narcissique, fier de son apparence et n'ayant pas hésité à trahir leurs déesse en se plaçant délibérément sous les ordres de Saga... Mais un traitre qui n'avait pas hésité à revenir d'entre les morts pour aider Shion, un traitre qui avait refusé de livrer un seul renseignement sur le Sanctuaire malgré les tortures qu'on lui avait fait subir…

_... Goutte..._

Et maintenant, voilà qu'on le sacrifiait comme un vulgaire pion en guise d'exemple à d'autres... On avait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas tirer une quelconque fierté d'avoir tenu tête à ses bourreaux, on avait voulu s'assurer qu'on puisse le voir et comprendre que leurs ennemis ne reculeraient devant rien pour gagner...

_... Goutte..._

- Aphrodite !

DeathMask se précipita vers lui. Etait-il donc... ? Non, impossible ! Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le tuer n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé ! Pourtant, son ami ne réagissait pas, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux pour lui sortir une blague vaseuse et sourire malgré tout, comme ça avait toujours été le cas. Non...

- Il respire, lui indiqua le Capricorne près de lui.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un tissu qu'on déchire. Les morceaux de sa cape furent bientôt nouer autour des poignets du jeune androgyne, de façon à arrêter l'hémorragie. Cela ne le sauverait peut-être pas, mais ça devrait lui permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent Mû. A condition que son combat ne l'ait pas épuisé... Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela.

Une fois finie, il détacha son collègue avec douceur, le réceptionnant dans ses bras. Angelo avait bien tenté de l'aider mais la douleur de sa blessure l'avait vite arrêté. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer maintenant qu'ils avaient récupérés l'Ultime Gardien car il n'était pas en mesure de les porter tous les deux... Heureusement, l'Italien était toujours saturé d'adrénaline, ce qui lui permettait d'être encore debout. Voir de réfléchir.

- Tu devrais me le passer.

- Tu ne pourras pas le tenir, répliqua-t-il.

- Il le faudra bien. Si nous sommes attaqués, je serais incapable de faire quelque chose.

Ah, un point pour le rital. Sans la moindre once de Cosmos dans son corps, DeathMask ne serait qu'une cible facile si leurs adversaires se montraient. En tenant l'éphèbe, il lui laissait ainsi une plus grande liberté de mouvements pour prévenir ce genre d'attaque et les gérer. Il soupira légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Attends...

S'agenouillant, il cala son ami contre lui avant de faire signe à l'autre de venir en face de lui. Sacrifiant une nouvelle partie de sa cape, il banda lentement le membre de son camarade, serrant au maximum pour maintenir le tout en place le temps qu'il ne soit soigné. Bien que cela dû être douloureux mais Angelo ne se plaignit pas une seule fois, pas plus qu'il ne le montra. Il se laissait faire, tout simplement.

Enfin, jugeant que cela devrait tenir, Shura l'aida à prendre le plus jeune et à l'installer dans son giron avant de se relever.

- Cela ira ? S'enquit-il néanmoins.

- T'en fais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Bon...

Ils entamèrent la descente, avec bien plus de précautions qu'à l'aller. Bien que le Poisson était léger, le porter ralentissait le crabe qui devait faire en plus attention avec son poignet. Shura resta près de lui au cas où tout le temps que dura les marches mais ne reprit réellement son souffle qu'une fois qu'ils retrouvèrent le couloir. Ils n'avaient plus tellement de chemin à faire maintenant.

En bas, tout était calme. Il y avait toujours les quelques bruits caractéristiques d'un combat qui se faisait entendre mais cela venait des autres étages, certainement de là où se trouvait Milo.

De Neel, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces. De Mû non plus d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, les deux adversaires avaient quittés la zone. L'état relativement dégradé des murs montraient toute l'intensité de leurs échanges. Mais dans leur cas, cela n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Combien de temps pourrait tenir Aphrodite sans soin ? Et encore, c'était en espérant que DeathMask tienne le coup également. Il fallait trouver le guérisseur le plus rapidement possible...

- Il va falloir qu'on rejoigne Milo... Tu peux tenir encore un peu ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un vieillard malade et avance, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtient.

Mais elle lui arracha un léger sourire. S'il avait toujours sa répartie, c'était qu'il devait s'inquiéter un peu trop pour rien. Il reprit sa marche prudente mais à part quelques soldats de base qui firent vite demi-tour face à son armure, ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils étaient en train d'attaquer une nouvelle volée de marches quand le Bélier apparu soudainement près d'eux. Si soudainement qu'il ne manqua de se faire décapité par une _Excalibur_ prête à l'emploi. Il fit une légère moue alors que l'Hispanique retenait de justesse son attaque.

- J'apprécierais de rester entier...

- Aph' est en train de mourir ! L'interrompit l'Italien avec force.

L'Atlante tendit les bras pour récupérer le jeune guerrier, aidé d'un soupçon de télékinésie. Il étendit son Cosmos de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble de ses blessures puis hocha la tête:

- Je vous attends près de Camus, je vais m'occuper des plaies le plus grave !

Il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, mais un soupir de soulagement échappa aux deux amis restant. Ils faisaient totalement confiance à leur camarade pour s'occuper d'Aphrodite. Bientôt, ils seraient de retour chez eux et tout ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pas qu'aucun d'eux ne doutait que leur collègue se remettrait de tout ça rapidement. L'espoir fait vivre.

L'heure n'était plus à la prudence désormais. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Ils ne s'étaient que trop attardés et chaque seconde écoulée était un risque de plus pour eux. De même, vu les cris qu'ils leur parvenaient de l'étage supérieur, les soldats contre-attaquaient désormais et le Grec ne pourrait pas tenir la sortie seul pendant très longtemps.

Ils n'eurent pas la moindre parole mais ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient compris. Ils s'élancèrent d'un même mouvement pour gravirent les degrés restant et se mirent à couloir le long du dernier couloir.

- Tourne à droite, lui ordonna Shura derrière lui.

Il obéit rapidement. Quelques ennemis se tournèrent vers eux mais ils ne représentaient pas une menace. Un peu plus loin, il voyait Milo. Les corps qui l'entouraient démontraient de la violence du combat qu'il avait dû mener. Pourtant, peu à peu, il était obligé de reculer sous l'assaut, surtout que des hauts gradés s'étaient mêlés à la rixe et qu'ils lui donnaient plus de fils à retordre...

Malgré tout, il était facile de voir son sourire. Loin de se laisser aller, le jeune homme s'amusait sans gêne des coups qu'il donnait et il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Comme ses confrères assassins, la vue du sang qu'il faisait couler était comme un aphrodisiaque qui le poussait à continuer encore et encore... Peut-être que c'était mieux pour eux de l'interrompre...

- Milo, on décroche !

- Alors magnez-vous les mecs ! Vu l'froid derrière moi, Camus est près !

Ils le contournèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le petit passage, rapidement suivi par l'arachnide après une dernière attaque. Ils l'entendirent courir à leurs suites avant que sa voix ne leurs parviennent:

- Cam', c'est quand tu veux !

Ils déboulèrent dans la cathédrale plus qu'autre chose, évitant de justesse le Verseau qui se tenait face à la porte, bras levé et Cosmos à son maximum. A peine l'eurent-ils dépassés que ce dernier relâcha la vague de froid qu'il avait créé, gelant une bonne partie de l'entrée et sans aucun doute de leurs attaquants. DeathMask prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de regarder autour de lui.

Non loin, le premier gardien était assis à même le sol, la tête d'Aphrodite sur ses genoux, yeux clos. Son énergie l'entourait et se concentrait particulièrement autour de ses poignets pour les soigner en priorité, négligeant pour le moment ses autres blessures. Il redressa néanmoins la tête à leurs approches, manifestement soulagé de voir qu'ils étaient tous là.

- Est-ce qu'il... ?

- Cela ne tiendra pas, le coupa Camus derrière lui, ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages.

- Shura, porte le veux-tu ? Demanda doucement l'agneau parme, empêchant par la même occasion l'Italien de répliquer quelque chose qui serait malvenu après les efforts qui avaient été fait pour les sauver.

- Si vous voulez bien vous approchez... Continua-t-il.

Il les téléporta jusqu'au Sanctuaire, forçant même sur la barrière qu'Athéna avait lancé sur son Domaine pour le protéger de ce genre d'intrusion pour arriver directement au Palais du Pope. Ce dernier les attendait, visiblement prévenu de leur arrivée imminente... Voir des priorités, car il ne perdit pas de temps:

- Allonge Aphrodite dans une des chambres, je vais m'en occuper.

Laissant le Latinos s'éloigner, son regard passa d'Angelo à son élève lentement, comme s'il se demandait pas où il allait commencer. La téléportation groupée, associée aux soins sur l'androgyne et à son combat contre Neel, avait eu raison des forces de l'Atlante. Mais c'était particulièrement le fait de passer outre le pouvoir de leur Déesse qui semblait l'avoir épuisé autant. Si Milo ne l'avait pas retenu quand ils étaient apparus ici, nul doute qu'il se serait effondré.

- DeathMask... Commença leur supérieur.

- Aller vous occupez d'Aph'. Je peux tenir, répliqua l'interpellé.

Un hochement de tête « popale » et la demande que son ancien apprenti n'aille se reposer le retient encore une demi-minute avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Alors commença l'attente, cette longue et impitoyable attente, celle qui userait les nerfs les plus solides et les esprits les plus patient tant la pression était forte.

Pourtant, Aphrodite allait s'en sortir.

N'est-ce pas ?...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	7. Regrets coupables

Ami du jour, bonjour !

On attaque enfin le deuxième arc de la fiction, bien que ce soit encore de la réécriture pour le moment. Le chapitre est totalement basé sur Angelo qui va se torturer mentalement pour ce qui est arrivé à son cher camarade... Mais on a aussi la présence de Shion un bon moment, je vous rassure ;) Sinon, le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres mais à peine ^^ Et il reprend juste le début du chapitre 6 originel... Cela doit être pour ça que j'ai 12 chapitres à réécrire alors qu'il y en avait que 10 à l'origine tiens ^^'

Bonne lecture en tout cas et à demain ! ~

Chapitre 7: Regrets coupables

* * *

**On regrette toujours pour rien, étant donné qu'on ne peut regretter qu'après**...

* * *

Il revoyait Aphrodite les accueillir alors qu'ils passaient l'après-midi dans sa roseraie malgré leurs différends. Le Poisson avait installé une table de jardin au beau milieu de celui-ci pour qu'ils profitent de la fraîcheur qui y régnait pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses fleurs. A chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient, il y avait des boissons tout juste sortit du frigo posé à leurs places. Le jeune homme souriait toujours d'un air mystérieux quand ils lui demandaient comment il était au courant...

_... Goutte..._

Il revoyait le visage fermé du Suédois alors qu'il retenait du mieux possible ses cris malgré les coups qu'il subissait... Le sang avait beau couler de ses blessures, les coups avaient beaux se faire plus violent, sa douleur avait beau être intense, il n'en gardait pas moins un regard pur et clair, comme si rien de ce qui lui arrivait l'inquiétait. Et pourtant, c'était ce même regard qui l'avait appelé à l'aide sans qu'il ne bouge...

_... Goutte..._

Il revoyait la fois où leur ami les avait traînés en ville pour faire les boutiques... Il revoyait l'expression de Shura, identique à la sienne, quand ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient surtout là pour porter les - nombreux - paquets d'Aphrodite... Mais il revoyait aussi le visage souriant de l'androgyne alors qu'ils se baladaient, sa façon de les embrasser chacun sur une joue comme pour se faire pardonner...

_... Goutte..._

Il revoyait la douleur dans ses yeux, le cri qu'il avait poussé avant de s'effondrer... Il revoyait cette image de lui, là-haut sur le toit, crucifié tel un Christ pour servir d'exemple, le sang qui ne cessait de couler, sa vie qui ne cessait de le quitter...

_... Goutte..._

Il revoyait son visage triste, un soir dans son jardin, alors qu'ils se demandaient s'ils devaient dire la vérité à Shura... Il revoyait sa pâleur de mort alors qu'il le portait pour le faire sortir de cet endroit... Il revoyait Aphrodite, assis sur un muret à Athènes, balançant ses jambes comme le ferait une petite fille tout en mangeant une glace... Il revoyait son regard suppliant alors que Neel utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques sur lui... Il revoyait Aphrodite les séparer en ayant les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il se disputait avec l'Espagnol, peu de temps après leurs retours...

_... Goutte..._

C'était de sa faute, complètement de sa faute et rien ni personne ne pourrait réparer l'erreur qui était en train de coûter la vie à son compagnon. Tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de calmer son foutu caractère, parce qu'il avait accepté cette promesse, parce qu'il s'était fait capturé lui aussi...

Et ses yeux suppliants qui ne cessaient de le fixer...

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur et agité d'un tremblement incontrôlable, la respiration saccadée comme s'il venait de piquer un sprint. Désorienté, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se calmer, bien que la vision de ce qui était arrivé à l'éphèbe ne cesse de repasser en boucle devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête pour réprimer une vague de nausées et se leva lentement. Alors seulement il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Et il n'était pas dans un des Temples du Zodiaque non plus, il ne sentait pas la moindre trace de Cosmos d'un de ses collègues chevaliers. Le Palais du Pope alors ? Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché pourtant, et encore moins ici... Il passa une main sur son visage sans arriver à se rappeler les évènements de la veille depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au Sanctuaire. Et ses tremblements qui ne cessaient pas... !

Il lui fallut une longue douche brûlante avant de reprendre le contrôle de son organisme, bien que ce soit difficile avec sa blessure. Impossible par contre de chasser ses images de son esprit. Il avait l'impression que le regard bleuté du Poisson ne le laissait pas en paix...

Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de quitter la pièce silencieusement. Comme il l'avait deviné, il se trouvait chez Shion. Son aura était faiblement perceptible dans le coin et il s'en servit comme d'un repère pour trouver la chambre de son ami. La porte était entrouverte mais il se sentait comme incapable de le rejoindre, se contentant de regarder ce qui se passait.

Aphrodite était là, allongé sur le grand lit qu'on lui avait attribué d'urgence. Sa peau d'ordinaire claire était si pâle qu'on pouvait en distinguer ses veines. On l'avait déshabillé et les plaies qu'il aurait dû voir de sa place étaient cachées par des bandages. Les plus gros étaient manifestement ceux de ses poignets bien que le Pope, assis près de lui, ne cessait d'y déverser son énergie. On aurait dit qu'il respirait à peine...

La culpabilité revient à nouveau et il ne fit rien pour la réprimer. Tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui lui était arrivé, tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait titillé le Poisson avec sa mauvaise humeur alors que ce dernier faisait son maximum pour le supporter malgré cette mission à la noix. C'était parce qu'il avait été incapable de se contrôler que le jeune homme était partit malgré l'heure. C'était parce qu'il n'avait prévenu personne que les secours avaient mis autant de temps à arriver. C'était parce qu'il avait refusé de parler qu'il avait dû le regarder se faire torturer...

Il aurait dû pouvoir changer cela ! Le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fasse enlever, ne pas se faire capturer aussi stupidement, refuser de lui promettre cette aberration... C'était de sa faute, pourquoi Aphrodite avait-il dû payer pour lui ?!

- Tu peux entrer tu sais ? L'invita doucement la voix de son supérieur.

Il obéit avec lenteur, s'approchant des deux hommes sans oser trop dévisager celui qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Malgré lui, il serra les poings pour empêcher ses tremblements de recommencer. La douleur sourde de sa fracture se fit à nouveau ressentir alors que l'Atlante l'invitait à s'asseoir ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard.

- Comment tu te sens ? Finit-il par demander.

- Comment va Aph' ? Répliqua-t-il, autant par inquiétude que pour ne pas s'étendre sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il crut voir le "vieil" homme sourire mais ce fut trop bref pour qu'il n'en soit persuadé. Il répondit néanmoins sans se formaliser:

- Il n'est plus en danger de mort et ses blessures commencent à cicatriser. Je pourrais juger des dégâts infligés à sa psychée lorsqu'il sera réveillé par contre.

DeathMask soupira doucement. Au moins, il n'avait déjà plus à craindre que la rose assassine ne succombe aux mauvais traitements qu'il avait reçus. Cela enleva un poids de sa poitrine. Juste un, mais c'était déjà ça. Il se détendit légèrement, acceptant de regarder son camarade inconscient. Il résista à l'envie de tendre la main pour caresser sa joue et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas aussi glaciale qu'elle n'y paraissait.

- Et toi ? Continua l'ancien Bélier.

Il aurait voulu ne pas répondre. Se contenter d'un bref "_j'ai juste besoin de repos_" et ne pas poursuivre la conversation. Sourire comme il le faisait toujours, rester stoïque à tout et ne pas approfondir le sujet. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas qu'il n'était pas en mesure de mentir, juste que le télépathe le saurait, s'il ne le savait pas déjà et ne posait la question que pour la forme. Et peut-être parce qu'il avait le besoin de le dire...

- J'n'arrête pas de revoir ce qui s'est passé... Et mon bras me fait mal.

- Fait-moi voir.

- Il a plus besoin de soins que moi...

Cette fois-ci, le sourire du guerrier était clairement visible. Pourtant, il n'était pas moqueur ou suffisant, il était juste... Doux. Étrangement cela le dérangeait plus que s'il n'avait été mauvais. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on soit "doux" avec lui.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour lui pour le moment alors ne t'en fais pas tant et laisse-moi regarder.

Il se laissait faire en maugréant pour la forme. Au moins, cela le maintien occupé le temps que Shion n'aille chercher de quoi lui faire une attelle et la pose sur son poignet. Agrémenté d'un petit coup de Cosmos, la douleur diminua sensiblement. Pour le reste, ce n'était que quelques écorchures qu'il s'était fait en cherchant à se délivrer, rien de grave.

- Voilà... Et pour tes rêves ?

- Ils finiront bien par passer.

En lui-même, il en doutait fortement. Ce qui s'était passé allait le hanter un long moment, il en était certain. Quand son collègue or se réveillerait, il lui demanderait pardon en premier lieu. Ensuite... Il oscillait entre partir et se tenir loin de lui pour ne plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par sa faute ou au contraire le coller pour être sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il prendrait sa décision selon la réaction du jeune homme. S'il le repoussait... Eh bien, il ne pourrait que le comprendre et le laisser en paix. Après ce qu'il avait vécu à cause de lui, ce serait compréhensible.

- Tu t'en veux.

Était-il donc si facile de lire en lui ? Car ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Shion savait. Et il était inutile de tenter de cacher quoi que ce soit au représentant d'Athéna. Il se contenta cependant d'un vague haussement d'épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail sans importance et non pas l'origine de ce qu'il ressentait.

- C'était de ma faute aussi.

- Bien sûr que non Angelo.

Il se tendit légèrement. Il n'y avait que ses amis de toujours qui étaient autorisés à l'appeler par son nom véritable. N'importe qui d'autre qui s'y risquerait allait avoir l'obligeance de voir les Enfers de plus près. Mais il choisit de faire passer sa frustration dans ce qui enserrait son cœur:

- Au contraire ! C'est à cause de moi que tout s'est déclenché et si j'avais été un minimum plus professionnel, jamais Aph' n'aurait dû subir tout cela !

- Tu te trompes.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas son interlocuteur qui avait parlé, mais bel et bien Shura, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait posé son armure et s'était changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais ses traits tirés attestaient du peu de repos qu'il avait pris de son côté. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'assassin de répliquer:

- Vous ne savez pas, vous n'étiez pas là ! Vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'il a dû endurer à cause de mes conneries tendit qu'ils me forçaient à regarder... Ce n'était pas vous qui étiez là, ce n'est pas vu qui avez vu son regard...

Ses tremblements avaient repris mais il n'en avait cure. Comment pouvaient-ils sortir leurs phrases toute faites alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de la véritable histoire ?! C'était lui... C'était à cause de lui... Et eux l'enfonçaient d'avantages en pensant que cela lui ferait du bien ! Mais non !

Le Capricorne le fixa un instant en silence avant de séparer la courte distance qui les séparaient pour le rejoindre. Il sentait toujours la présence de Shion près de lui mais cela n'avait rien de réconfortant. Car il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant, pas tant qu'ils seraient là. Et sa colère ne pouvait pas être arrêté, pas comme ça, pas avec des mots... Il n'y avait que la violence qui le calmerait un peu, le fait de frapper encore et encore la roche jusqu'à en avoir les phalanges en sang et s'effondrer de fatigue.

Il amorça un mouvement de recul, prêt à se lever pour partir, mais son ami reprit avec calme sans pour autant s'approcher de lui:

- Aphrodite n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

- Je sais bien ! Cria-t-il sans pouvoir se retenir. Je lui ai gueulé dessus alors il est partit et...

- Non Angelo, le coupa Shura avec une pointe de tristesse... Et de culpabilité ? Il poursuivit rapidement: Aphrodite ne devait pas participer à cette mission. C'était à moi qu'on avait demandé de t'accompagner.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	8. La douleur de la culpabilité

Youhou ! Finalement, je vais bien sortir mon chapitre du jour tiens xD J'ai un peu douté je l'avoue car je n'ai pas fait grand chose de l'après midi (_j'ai fais une pause à 16h... Et elle a pas mal durée_)... Et après, j'ai été incapable de tourner la fin comme je le voulais. Mais bon, après avoir un peu galéré, j'ai fini par finir, c'est l'essentiel !

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il suit directement le précédent, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres qui font des sauts dans le temps ;) De plus, avec le chapitre 3, c'est un des deux chapitres "ajoutées" et quasiment nouveau de cette réécriture, ça compte non ? ^^

Bonne lecture à vous ~

Chapitre 8 : La douleur de la culpabilité

* * *

**On est tous coupables. Ne prends rien de plus que ta part de culpabilité.**

* * *

On aurait pu le frapper avec une masse qu'il n'aurait pas eue plus mal qu'avec cette simple phrase. Pendant quelques secondes ou quelques minutes - quelle importance ? - il se retrouva incapable de bouger, le souffle quasiment coupé par ce que venait de lui annoncer son ami. Aphrodite n'aurait pas dû se trouver sur le terrain avec lui. Aphrodite avait subi tout cela alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû être là. Et tout cela, c'était la faute de Shura...

- Angelo non !

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être levé et pourtant il venait d'agripper la gorge de son camarade avec toute la fureur dont il était capable. Et les yeux du Capricorne qui ne l'avaient pas quitté, qui n'avaient pas bronchés malgré son geste. Comme s'il savait que c'était inévitable...

- C'est à cause de toi... Pourquoi ?!

Il n'arrivait même plus à être cohérent dans ses phrases. La culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis le début et qu'il s'était efforcé tant bien que mal de contrôler, cette culpabilité venait de déferler telle une énorme vague, emportant avec elle les débris de son calme et de sa raison. Et la colère qu'il avait contre lui venait de trouver une cible, un exutoire. Un simple prétexte...

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Répliqua l'Espagnol. Comme si on s'entendait tous les trois depuis que vous avez trahit le Sanctuaire ! J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas vous dire ce que je pense de vous quand je vous vois, comment j'aurais pu supporter une mission aussi longue à tes côtés ?!

Il aurait préféré une excuse. Un pardon. Que son collègue soit désolé par ce qu'il avait fait. Certes, ils n'y avaient plus entre eux ce lien qu'ils avaient partagés étant jeunes mais... Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles après ce qui s'était passé par sa faute ?! Sa main se crispa un peu plus sur la peau de l'autre et il leva par réflexe son poing blessé. Frapper, frapper jusqu'à détruire totalement, jusqu'à que ses prunelles arrêtent de lui renvoyer le reflet de ses erreurs, jusqu'à y voir la douleur comme celle qu'avait ressenti l'androgyne sous les coups de leurs geôliers...

Mais les yeux de l'Hispanique ne se détournèrent pas.

- Va y, fait-le donc ! Se moqua-t-il avec fureur. Tu ne sais que cogner et tuer sans vergognes, tu es incapable de réfléchir plus de deux minutes pour voir le mal que tu peux faire à ceux qui t'entoures à cause de tes actes irresponsables ! Et tu crois que tu vas me faire peur en me menaçant ainsi ?! Ton comportement ne fait que me conforter dans mon choix de ne pas t'accompagner !

La mâchoire de l'assassin se crispa et il sut qu'il ne se retiendrait pas. Il allait le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à effacer son sourire suffisant, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse qu'il était en tort ! Et qu'importe qu'il supplie, il ne s'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce que sa soif de sang ne se soit éteinte et ce serait bien fait pour lui ! Un grondement bestial sortit de sa gorge et...

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Tonna impérieusement la voix de Shion dans son dos. J'ai l'impression d'observer deux morveux qui se disputent un paquet de sucreries ! Vous êtes dans la chambre d'un malade, si vous n'êtes pas en mesure de vous comporter en adultes, allez régler vos différents dehors et que je n'entende plus parler de vous ! C'est clair ?!

La dureté des mots de son supérieur réussit à le ramener sur terre et à l'empêcher de commettre l'inévitable. Il lâcha le porteur d'_Excalibur_, lentement, alors que de nouveaux tremblements se mettaient à agiter ses mains sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Qu'avait-il faillit faire ?...

Il prit conscience de la respiration accélérée du Dixième Gardien à ses côtés, de son corps toujours aussi tendu comme s'il n'était pas enchanté de cet arrêt... Shura s'en voulait, au moins autant que lui. Mais lui ne demanderait pas pardon, lui ne voudrait pas qu'on excuse ses décisions. Il avait préféré le provoquer pour régler ça par la violence. Parce qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'elle... Il l'aurait laissé faire comme expiation de ses fautes, parce qu'il ne se pardonnait pas plus que lui ce qui était arrivé au Guerrier à la Rose... Par tous les Dieux, il aurait pu le tuer...

La pièce tourna soudainement et il prit conscience qu'il n'avait toujours rien mangé depuis sa captivité. L'esprit obnubilé par Aphrodite, il avait ignoré les signaux que lui envoyait son propre corps malgré sa faiblesse et son éclat l'avait vidé des peu de forces qu'il avait récupérées malgré ses cauchemars. Le bras du Latinos se passa autour de sa taille pour le soutenir et il le laissa faire malgré tout ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Parce qu'il avait beau lui en vouloir, ils étaient toujours amis, non ? Il ne voulait pas écouter la petite voix de sa conscience qui lui soufflait que non, seuls le Poisson les avaient toujours liés. Et sans lui...

Le Pope soupira alors qu'on l'aida à s'asseoir. Pourtant, il était déjà près à refuser tout repos. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Comme s'il pouvait dormir alors que son plus ancien compagnon de jeu était allongé là, sans qu'on sache comment il se remettrait de ses sévices ?

Pourtant, il n'entendit pas les paroles que prononça Shura en s'approchant de lui. Et bientôt, il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le temps passa lentement et les jours semblaient se ressembler. Il en fallut quelques-uns avant que DeathMask ne récupère en grande partie ses forces et puisse se balader sans manquer de tourner de l'œil. Des repas copieux et un repos presque forcé y furent pour beaucoup. Malgré tout, dès qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre que le Pope lui avait passé, on ne pouvait que le trouver au chevet de son meilleur ami.

Shion se voulait rassurant. D'après lui, c'était un mécanisme de défense que l'esprit d'Aphrodite poursuivait inconsciemment... Il maintenait le jeune homme endormi pour lui faire échapper à d'autres éventuels mauvais traitements... Mais il savait que si cela durait trop longtemps, il devrait le faire transférer dans un hôpital...

Pour l'Italien, c'était une raison idiote. Comment un esprit pouvait décider une chose pareille ? L'esprit, c'était Aphrodite, non ? Il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il était en sécurité quand même !

Malgré leurs différents, Shura le rejoignait souvent dans sa veille. Il y eu peu d'échanges de mots entre eux. Leur dispute avait suffi à leur faire prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la culpabilité qu'ils avaient tous les deux en eux. Et il serait tellement simple que tout s'enflamme à nouveau, que les mots du Pope ne fassent plus effet en eux... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Les non-dits étaient pourtant clairement palpables et il faudrait bien crever l'abcès tôt ou tard... Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils repoussaient ce moment pour se concentrer sur le présent. Quand le Poisson irait mieux, alors là... Pour le moment, il y avait plus important.

- Vider moi cette pièce, ordonna leur supérieur un soir alors que la nuit avait commencé depuis longtemps.

C'était que le vieux s'inquiétait tout autant, bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Alors quand il n'était pas occupé par la gestion du Sanctuaire, il venait vérifier les blessures de son patient méthodiquement, pour être sûr que tout se passait bien. Les premiers temps, Mû et lui s'étaient relayés pour que l'androgyne soit continuellement soutenu par un de leur Cosmos. Maintenant que ses plaies étaient presque totalement guéries, ce n'était plus la peine qu'ils soient deux sur le coup.

- Mais Grand Pope...

- Aller. Vous ne lui êtes d'aucunes utilités à rester plantés là alors aller prendre une vraie nuit de repos pour une fois. Vous reviendrez demain.

DeathMask s'était sentit visé par la "_vraie nuit_" mais il avait fait comme si de rien était. Et pour cause, il ne faisait jamais un cycle de sommeil complet. Il y avait toujours des cauchemars qui venaient le réveiller, comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez coupable de jour.

Des rêves où il revoyait ce qui arrivait au Suédois dans ses moindres détails. Il distinguait chaque mouvement de son visage quand il criait, il entendait les différentes octaves que prenait sa voix dans ses moments-là... Et puis il y avait ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant qui le fixaient avec supplication, lui demandant silencieusement de lui venir en aide.

Et lui se contentait de le regarder. Il le regardait et il regardait Shura, un peu plus loin, qui le fixait avec dégoût, comme pour l'accuser de ce qui se passait. Et il avait raison. Car quand il baissait la tête vers ses mains, c'était lui qui frappait son collègue malgré le sang qui maculait sa peau. Tel l'assassin qu'il était...

Comment pouvait-il se rendormir après cela ? Il se contentait de quelques heures par-ci, par-là, et de faire le moins d'efforts possibles.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre aussi direct. Aussi, bien que cela ne lui plus guère, il s'inclina brièvement avant de sortir en compagnie de l'Hispanique. Immédiatement, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'y avait plus la présence rassurante de leur camarade inconscient. N'avaient-ils vraiment rien en commun sans l'Ultime Gardien ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir affirmer que non, mais il doutait même de lui-même désormais alors...

Finalement, son compagnon de route tenta d'engager la conversation:

- Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller maintenant...

- Hum.

Shion aussi avait dit cela mais le réveil tant attendu ne s'était toujours pas produit. Toujours à cause de son foutu esprit. Mais pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à Aphrodite d'avoir "peur" de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Il n'avait jamais été dans sa situation à lui après tout... Non, lui, il s'était contenté de regarder. Il se força à répondre pour faire disparaître le goût de la bile qui avait soudainement envahit sa gorge:

- 'Dite ne se laissera pas faire comme ça, c'est sûr. Il ne tardera pas à nous revenir.

Mais son affirmation était un peu gâchée par l'utilisation du diminutif du Poisson. Shura ne le reprit cependant pas, s'arrêtant alors qu'ils atteignaient la chambre qu'avait le Cancer depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

- Bon bah... Bonne nuit.

- Ouais voilà. Toi aussi...

D'accord, ils avaient une conversation vraiment déplorable. Etait-ce déjà comme ça avant toute cette histoire ? A dire vrai, il était incapable de le savoir. Il y avait toujours eu Aphrodite près d'eux et ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. S'il y avait eu une quelconque compétition entre eux, cela avait cessé dès que l'éphèbe avait commencé l'entraînement. Il ne savait plus s'il considérait Shura comme son ami ou non. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à venir à leurs secours, mais juste parce qu'il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de 'Dite. Non ?

Ils se séparèrent sans plus de paroles, mais DeathMask regretta bien vite d'être à nouveau seul. Au moins, quand l'autre était là, il pouvait se concentrer sur lui et donc oublier un minima tout ce qui était arrivé par sa faute. Alors que là...

Avec un soupir, il alla quand même s'allonger après avoir retiré une partie de ses vêtements pour ne garder qu'un pantalon léger, espérant pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant que ses cauchemars ne se rappellent à ses bons souvenirs. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de dix minutes quand un cri le fit se redresser. Et pas n'importe quel cri. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que cette voix pouvait intervenir, il en était sûr !

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le penser, il était déjà debout, dehors, parcourant le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de son condisciple. Le frisson qui courut le long de sa peau ne fit que renforcer son hypothèse que c'était bien le Poisson qui venait de crier. Il entra sans frapper.

Il y avait ses mêmes prunelles qui le fixaient dans son sommeil, avec exactement le même appel à l'aide silencieux. Il y avait le Poisson tremblant, essayant désespérément de s'éloigner d'un Shion tout à fait étonné et incapable de le calmer - voir de comprendre la raison de sa peau. Il y avait son ami de toujours qui bougeait librement.

Aphrodite s'était réveillé.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	9. Rien ne reste éternellement identique

Bien le bonjour ami lecteur !

Déjà, je vous pris de m'excuser pour le retard occassionné ses deux derniers jours ^^ Je suis bel et bien en réécriture mais comme j'ai pas mal modifiée le chapitre, la fin a eu du mal à arriver - ça et j'avoue avoir été aussi pas mal fatiguée donc je me suis surtout reposée plus qu'autre chose. Mais cela ne dure bien heureusement pas et je peux ainsi vous sortir ce nouveau chapitre !

Par contre, **ATTENTION** ! A cause des merdes qu'il y a eu sur ce site samedi et dimanche, j'ai eu du mal à poster le chapitre 8... J'ai du effacer ma note de la première page pour finir par le faire apparaître, ce qui fait que certains n'ont pas dû recevoir le mail comme quoi il était en ligne (ou alors on vous parlait du chapitre 9 alors que c'est le 8...). Donc faite attention à avoir bien lu celui d'avant !

Bonne lecture à vous ~

Chapitre 9: Rien ne reste éternellement identique...

* * *

**Ce n'est pas un ami que l'ami de tout le monde...**

* * *

S'il avait pensé que le réveil du Poisson allait lui permettre de retrouver une vie "normale", il s'était lourdement trompé. Sa vie habituelle s'était stoppée le jour où Aphrodite s'était fait capturé. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien d'ordinaire, plus rien de normalisé. Les tortures, à la fois physique et mentale, avaient détruit son ami. Et toute sa culpabilité n'y changerait rien.

Il lui avait fallu quelques temps pour le calmer ce soir-là. Terrifié, le jeune homme s'était pourtant agrippé à lui avec tout le désespoir du monde, refusant de le lâcher malgré ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour le rassurer. Le pire était qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé que Shion ne s'approche, même pour l'examiner. Ce n'était même pas de la peur, c'était une vraie panique qui l'habitait et qui n'avait cessé que lorsque le Pope avait fini par sortir de la pièce. Mais il ne s'était véritablement détendu que lorsque Shura les avait rejoints, alerté par leur Cosmos...

Aphrodite avait tellement changé...

Le lendemain, après une nuit plutôt agité par les cauchemars de certains, les deux Latinos avaient réussis à apprendre de l'Atlante ce que leur ami avait. Et le bilan avait été lourd.

Physiquement, leur compagnon allait bien. Ses blessures s'étaient presque toutes résorbées et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il garde une quelconque cicatrice de ses sévices. Cela concernait aussi les marques sur ses poignets, qui étaient bien les seules encore visibles. De ce côté-là, il n'aurait pas à craindre pour sa beauté. Si tant soit peu qu'il s'en préoccupe encore...

Psychologiquement, c'était tout le contraire. Neel n'avait pas seulement attaqué l'androgyne, il avait cherché à le _détruire_ totalement, à briser son esprit comme cette brute de Häns avait tâché de le faire avec son corps. Extérieurement, c'était le même guerrier qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir. Intérieurement, il était redevenu un enfant de 5 ans qui craignait particulièrement les personnes qui possédaient des pouvoirs de types psychiques. Un enfant dont la mémoire morcelée ne lui permettait pas de reconnaître ses collègues ou de se rappeler qu'il était un Chevalier…

Un gamin dans le corps d'un adulte. Oh, d'après le Bélier en chef, il suffisait de patience. Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas effacés, juste refoulés. Avec le temps, ils finiraient bien par revenir d'eux-mêmes, il ne fallait pas se faire de soucis pour ça. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas leur dire combien de temps cela prendrait, vu que le Nordiste refusait qu'il l'approche, et puis cela dépendrait beaucoup de son environnement...

La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est que les deux Gold ne devaient pas le laisser.

Pour "l'enfant" qu'était redevenu mentalement Aphrodite, ils étaient ses seuls soutiens dans ce qui l'entourait, la seule chose qui l'ancrait encore dans la réalité du Sanctuaire et ne le faisait pas basculer totalement dans la folie. Car il en était passé très près, trop à son goût. Il s'était accroché à eux, à ses amis, car ils étaient les seuls dont il se souvenait, les seuls qui étaient toujours présents dans sa jeunesse...

Vu qu'ils étaient les seuls dont le Poisson se souvenait, ils étaient aussi les seuls qui pouvaient l'approcher véritablement. Shion, Mû et certainement Shaka n'auraient pas la moindre chance, tout trois détenant des pouvoirs de type psy. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise avec ses autres collègues, au contraire presque. Non, il n'y avait vraiment que ses deux amis de toujours qui étaient autorisés à rester à ses côtés.

De suite, il avait déclaré qu'il ne le laisserait pas seul. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état ! Et celle de l'Hispano. Qui n'avait rien dit si ce n'est qu'il resterait également pour l'androgyne. Pouvait-il vraiment faire moins ? Il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir donné sa mission au deuxième assassin, pas plus que la façon dont il l'avait traité lors de leurs disputes. Pourtant, il savait qu'il s'en voulait aussi. Mais tant que sa colère ne serait pas apaisée, il ne lui accorderait pas le moindre pardon.

Le premier problème qu'ils avaient donc rencontré était l'endroit où ils allaient "vivre". Le mieux aurait été pour Aphrodite de rester dans le Palais du Pope le temps nécessaire à son rétablissement complet mais il était devenu vite clair qu'il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'il était dans le même bâtiment que lui - et c'était sans parler de quand il le voyait. Aller chez lui paraissait improbable également: il était allé vérifier, les roses du jeune homme ne réagissait plus. Sans Cosmos, il allait se mettre en danger avec ses propres armes. Restait chez un de ses deux amis. Le Temple de DeathMask était trop fréquenté, vu que presque tout le monde y passait. Celui de Shura n'avait presque pas de visiteurs.

Autant dire que cela ne lui plaisait guère de devoir ainsi quitter son chez-soi. De plus, l'Espagnol gardant sa chambre et Aph' prenant celle d'apprenti... Qui se collait à dormir sur le canapé ? Oui, lui, merci bien. Il en avait récolté un mal de dos affreux. La classe.

Restait à régler les problèmes de gestion de la vie quotidienne. Comme ne pas vider le cumulus d'eau par exemple. Faire passer l'éphèbe en dernier. Parce qu'il avait peut-être plus le moindre souvenir, mais il restait toujours aussi longtemps dans une salle de bain. Vivre à trois. Et surtout l'approvisionnement. Cuisiner pour trois personnes quotidiennement pour le même nombre de repas global par jour avait un coût. L'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème - ça venait de la princesse après tout - mais il n'y avait rien d'amusant à faire l'aller-retour tous les deux jours et à penser continuellement à tout acheter pour ne rien oublier...

Quoi que, ses derniers temps, il préférait y aller lui-même. Pas qu'il était chiant question nourriture - donner lui n'importe quoi et il le mangerait, il n'était pas difficile. Et au pire, il y avait toujours les pâtes. Simple, rapide, efficace et super stockable. Les placards de Shura en avaient de plus en plus - mais que cela lui permettait d'échapper à la présence de ses compagnons.

Bon, 'Dite n'avait rien d'envahissant. Il restait silencieux dans son coin bien qu'il entendait tout ce qui se disait, réclamait des câlins - oui, des câlins - de temps en temps ou d'autres activités du même genre quand il ne se fixait pas longuement dans son miroir. Mais pour la chèvre...

Ils s'en voulaient tous les deux. Le réveil de leur ami n'avait pas calmé leurs animosités. Ce qui s'était brisé avant leur mort et dont ils n'avaient pas parlés à leur retour était toujours présent, au fond d'eux. Leur colère et leur culpabilité s'y étaient mêlés pour former un nœud de sentiments négatifs qui menaçaient de déborder bientôt. Ils se disputaient presque chaque soir à mi-voix pour ne pas être entendu du Douzième Gardien. Pour des bêtises, des motifs de plus en plus futiles qui les détruisaient eux-mêmes mais dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire...

Sortir lui permettait d'évacuer un peu, d'oublier pendant un temps ce qui se passait là-bas.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, en voulait-il vraiment au Capricorne ? La réponse était oui, bien sûr que oui. Il lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit de son malaise quand on lui avait donné cette mission et qui l'avait poussé à la refuser. Il lui en voulait de se taire et de cacher ce qui lui faisait de la peine derrière un masque de neutralité, comme si rien de l'atteignait. Il lui en voulait de ne pas mettre des mots sur tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Mais lui en voulait-il de ce qui était arrivé à Aphrodite ? Non, car il était aussi dévoré par la culpabilité que lui.

Après tout, malgré tout ce que Shura pouvait dire, le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun à part le Suédois et tout... Lui se rappelait de pas mal de scènes de leurs enfances qui lui faisait penser le contraire. Ils étaient un trio inséparables avant, ce n'était pas possible que cette amitié soit basée sur la seule présence du plus jeune...

Il étouffa une grimace avant de poser ses sacs sur les marches de la Maison du Bélier. C'était que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, autant de nourriture pour trois hommes en pleine croissance - okay, deux hommes et demi - représentait un certain poids et que son poignet toujours immobilisé ne supportait pas autant de charges. Et dire qu'il devait monter plus que d'ordinaire... Cela le fatiguait d'avance tiens.

- Tu sais que ça va pas guérir si tu fais ça ? Lui demanda une voix assez enfantine non loin de lui.

Il baissa le regarde jusqu'à la masse de cheveux et les points de vie de Kiki qui le regardait avec cette pointe d'amusement dans son regard qui ne le quittait presque jamais et son sourire narquois. Si, il était narquois, il en était persuadé. Pour le reste, ce gosse avait bien trop de liberté, presque aucune éducation et se permettait trop souvent de parler à ses aînés comme s'ils étaient ses potes. Et non, il n'exagérait pas ! Jamais !

- J't'ai sonné toi ?

- Non mais...

- Kiki s'il te plait, intervient calmement son maître. Tu as à faire.

En un instant, le pré-adolescent avait purement et simplement disparu, comme si de rien était. La téléportation biaisait totalement la façon d'agir de ceux qui l'utilisaient tiens... Et il n'en démordait pas, il était bien trop insolent pour devenir un chevalier potable. Quand lui aurait un apprenti... Hum, non, mauvais exemple. Il n'était pas près de céder ses 24 carats facilement.

- Il avait néanmoins raison tu sais ? Continua son hôte en le rejoignant. Tu devrais laisser reposer l'os au lieu de forcer dessus.

- Est-ce que je me préoccupe de la façon dont tes propres blessures guérissent ? Répliqua-t-il assez férocement.

L'Atlante réajusta ses manches comme si de rien était, camouflant par la même occasion les nombreuses marques de coupures qui s'étalaient sur sa peau le long de ses bras. Qu'importe la raison qui le poussait ainsi à saccager ses veines, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui n'avait pas forcément tout son sang dans le corps qui allait lui donner une leçon sur la façon de traiter sa fracture. La pique fut cependant suffisante pour qu'il n'insiste pas et change lui-même de sujet.

- Tu t'arrêtais pour quelque chose de précis dit moi ?

- Oh oui ! Je voudrais savoir si tu avais quelque chose contre la migraine, Shu' n'arrête pas de se plaindre de maux de tête ses derniers temps.

Etait-ce lui ou le regard du Tibétain s'était fait plus intense l'espace d'un instant ? Comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait... Mais c'était juste une illusion n'est-ce pas ? Malgré toutes leurs disputes, Shura ne lui cacherait pas qu'il était malade ou quoi que ce soit du même genre... Non ?

- Il faudrait que je vérifie. Je passerais dans l'après-midi ça te va ? J'en profiterais pour voir comment tu guéris... Et pour vérifier l'état d'Aphrodite rapidement.

DeathMask hocha calmement la tête, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient occupés.

- Pas de soucis. On s'voit tout à l'heure alors !

Rasséréné, il empoigna ses sacs avec une vigueur nouvelle avant d'attaquer les nombreuses marches qui le séparaient encore de sa demeure provisoire. Le tout sans se douter que Mû ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de sa vue...

- Ah Shura... Chuchota le guérisseur une fois seul. Quand te décideras-tu à leur dire que tu es Cosmostase ?...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	10. Cosmostasie

Bien le bonjour !

Hey oui, j'ai écrit vite aujourd'hui, ça dépend vraiment des périodes et du chapitre je trouve xD Un chapitre un peu plus long _(je crois que c'est le plus long actuellement en fait_) que les autres et qui reprend très peu des anciens chapitres... Je suis bientôt sur la fin de la réécriture alors c'est vrai que je commence à prendre plus de liberté avec ce que j'avais écrit xD Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres je pense et je reprendrais mon cour "ordinaire" de l'histoire.

Dans tous les cas, si on était exclusivement sur DeathMask lors du chapitre précédent, on passe cette fois-ci aux pensées de Shura !

Bonne lecture à vous ~

Chapitre 10 : Cosmostasie

* * *

**Toute amitié est un drame invisible, une suite de blessures subtiles...**

* * *

La soirée était tombée depuis quelques instants déjà quand le Capricorne sortit de la douche. Pas qu'il eut personnellement besoin de se laver mais qu'il avait espéré que l'eau calme un peu sa douleur. Autant dire que l'effort avait été inutile et qu'il avait plus gaspillé de l'eau qu'autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme si ce serait la première fois que le cumulus serait vide ses derniers temps. Et puis mince, Aphrodite n'était pas obligé de rester aussi longtemps quoi !

Avec un soupir irrité, il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler des habits propres avant le repas - qu'il devrait certainement préparé, vu qu'il faisait presque tout dans cette maison. Abandonnant une serviette sur le sol, il venait d'enfiler son pantalon quand on frappa à la porte. Un grognement lui échappa mais il se força à rester le plus calme possible avant de parler:

- Depuis quand tu frappes à la porte 'Gie ?

Ce n'était pas que ses collègues étaient envahissants mais ils avaient une notion toute relative de la pudeur. En temps normal, ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait - après les entraînements qu'ils avaient fait ensemble et le nombre de bain commun dans les termes du Sanctuaire, ce serait un comble qu'il soit pudique - mais quand il était chez lui, il préférait avoir un minimum d'intimité, chose que les deux hommes ne lui donnaient pas forcément en "s'introduisant" ainsi dans son Temple et en s'y installant comme s'ils allaient y vivre éternellement. L'idée même le fatiguait à l'avance.

La porte s'ouvrir puis se referma avec calme mais quand il se retourna, ce ne fut pas pour se retrouver face à l'un de ses colocataires forcés mais à un Mû qui ne semblait pas dérangé plus que cela de le voir torse nu.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrée je crois, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu l'aurais fait si tu avais su que c'était moi ?

Bonne question. Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu se tirer facilement de sa chambre pour échapper au guérisseur. Il récupéra le tissu éponge afin de se frictionner les cheveux pour les débarrasser de l'eau qui y était encore, préférant ne pas répondre. Il savait déjà pourquoi il était là de toute manière. L'Atlante s'assit sur son lit sans éprouver la moindre gêne, le regardant... Fixement. Puis il finit par dire:

- Cela ne s'arrange pas on dirait.

- Je n'aime pas spécialement qu'on lise dans mes pensées.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais ton irritation se voit sur ton visage. Avec tes migraines, ce n'est pas difficile de faire le rapprochement avec ce que tu as.

Une nouvelle fois, il préféra ne pas répondre. Depuis combien de temps savait-il qu'il avait cette maladie ? Son retour à la vie, plus ou moins. Oh, pas qu'il ne soit pas déjà atteints avant sa première mort mais, la guerre aidant, personne, pas même lui, n'avait détecté ce genre de phénomènes. Depuis leur renaissance, vu le nombre croissant de disputes qu'il encaissait suivi de maux de tête de plus en plus élevé, il avait fini par descendre au premier Temple... Pour apprendre qu'il était Cosmostase.

Pour lui, c'était une honte plus qu'autre chose. Pourtant, comme lui avait assuré le Tibétain, ce n'était pas grave en soit, car il y avait certainement eu de nombreux Chevaliers qui avaient eu la même chose sans que cela ne soit forcément détecté.

Le propre de cette pathologie était que son porteur n'avait pas de seuil "limite" de Cosmos. Pour tous les Guerriers, leurs auras ne dépassaient pas un certain point, déterminé par leurs puissances et leurs âges la plupart du temps. Pour des personnes tels que Shura, l'énergie continuait de s'accumuler quand elle n'était pas utilisé pendant un certain temps... Le flux de leurs pouvoirs ne s'évacuait pas naturellement quand ses réserves étaient atteintes. Et comme le corps ne pouvait supporter une trop grande charge, cela se traduisait par ses migraines de plus en plus fortes tant qu'il n'aurait pas épuisé un peu de sa puissance.

En temps normal, l'entraînement voir les combats contre leurs ennemis suffisait amplement à réguler cette activité interne, ce qui faisait que des personnes pouvaient l'être sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. Comme les Golds ne faisaient plus tellement d'exercices ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau en vie - parce qu'ils voulaient profiter un peu du calme, pas qu'ils soient fainéants. D'ailleurs, petit à petit, ils recommençaient presque tous à descendre aux arènes -, cela s'était manifesté chez Shura. C'était aussi "simple" que ça. Sauf que l'Hispanique refusait d'en parler avec ses amis et encore plus de les laisser seuls chaque matin pour qu'il puisse se battre un peu. Donc il souffrait, ce qui faisait qu'il s'en prenait à eux parce que son instinct le poussait à la confrontation - et ne parlons pas de son sang -, ce qui engendrait de nouvelles disputes... Un cycle qui se répétait et qu'il pourrait pourtant briser facilement s'il le voulait...

- Ce serait quand même bien plus simple si tu te décidais à leur en parler. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils ne comprendraient pas ?

- C'est ma vie privée ! Je peux encore garder des choses pour moi ou c'est une époque révolue ?!

L'Atlante lui lança un regard perçant, assez déstabilisant à dire vrai, vu qu'il était d'une nature douce... Pourtant, il n'était pas en colère mais plutôt exaspéré. Comme s'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Ne pas se fermer face aux autres par exemple...

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Continuer à souffrir de ça en espérant que personne ne te verra ? Et après ? Tu vas finir par d'en prendre à eux Shura. Si Angelo peut se défendre, qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu t'en prends à Aphrodite ? Tu crois qu'il n'a pas assez subit comme cela ?

- Death' le protégera.

- Et ensuite ? Il va s'interroger sur ton comportement. Tu crois qu'il le prendra comment s'il le découvre seul ?

- Comme cette maladie est peu connue, cela voudrait dire que tu lui en as parlé.

Le Bélier se leva pour se planter devant lui bien que sa voix soit toujours aussi calme que d'ordinaire, comme s'il discutait du beau temps avec quelqu'un et non pas d'un mal incurable:

- Je suis un médecin Shura. Je ne divulgue pas ce qu'on mes patients, quel que soit l'opinion que tu puisses avoir de moi.

Se détournant, il retourna jusqu'à la table de nuit pour y laisser un petit flacon de gélules, tout en continuant:

- Ca ne fera que diminuer la douleur. Pour l'arrêter, tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire.

- Et tu sais tout autant que ce n'est pas spécialement ma préoccupation première, répliqua l'autre alors que le jeune homme traversait la pièce jusqu'à la porte pour sortir.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins sur le seuil, juste assez pour tourner la tête et le regarder. Juste pour lui dire:

- Tu sais, c'est Angelo qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. Il _s'inquiète_. Ne fais pas souffrir inutilement tes amis Shura. Ils ne le méritent pas.

Puis il le laissa seul.

L'Espagnol resta une bonne dizaine de minutes sans bouger, serrant compulsivement les poings pour retrouver son sang-froid. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui donner ainsi des conseils sur ses amitiés ? Pour autant qu'il le sache, PERSONNE n'était ami avec l'Atlante ! Alors qu'il garde ses idées utopiques pour lui et qu'il le laisse gérer ses affaires seul !

Oh bien sûr, il avait tout à fait conscience que son comportement blessait ses compagnons, ou du moins celui qui était le plus adulte pour le moment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire, lui dire qu'il était malade avant de lui demander de lui passer le sel ? N'exagérons rien. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes de se morfondre sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer sous prétexte qu'il était Cosmostase. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas voir le regard de son camarade teinté d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'il se dirait fatigué ou autre ! Si cela empirait encore, il irait s'entraîner dans les montagnes, point. Hors de question de mêler ses colocataires forcés à cela.

Depuis leur retour, il y avait beaucoup d'animosité entre eux. Bon, d'accord, bien plus entre les deux latinos qu'avec le Poisson. Aphrodite donnait toujours une impression de douceur, une impression bien fausse quand on connaissait la puissance qu'il abritait. Mais étrangement, jamais ils ne pouvaient s'énerver contre lui. Un sourire suffisait à désarmer leur colère. Ils pouvaient blaguer sur son physique, le charrier un peu mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils n'arrivaient à s'énerver contre lui. Sauf une fois, et il n'en était pas fier.

C'était juste avant qu'il n'apprenne pour sa Cosmostasie. L'accumulation de Cosmos l'avait poussé à se disputer une énième fois avec Angelo et, une fois encore, l'éphèbe s'était interposé en leur demandant avec calme de se calmer et de profiter de leurs bières. Il avait répliqué qu'il n'avait pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un travelo qui prenait son pied en tuant à tout va. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, comme cette fois dans la chambre où il avait crié sur Angelo pour le pousser à bout et que Shion avait interrompu à temps. Il avait juste eu besoin de se soulager un peu, de crier pour se décharger de sa fureur... Cette fois-là, c'était Aphrodite qui avait pris... Et qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait regretté ! Quand le Poisson les avait virés de son Temple avec le sifflement de ses roses à leurs oreilles, ils n'avaient pas cherchés à s'attarder dans les parages. Et ils n'étaient remontés que deux jours plus tard, avec une panoplie d'excuses pour calmer sa fureur...

Il poussa un soupir las en finissant de s'habiller. Malgré tout, les deux hommes étaient ses amis. Bien sûr, il leur en voulait terriblement pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur Saga, parce qu'il avait trahit ses convictions à cause d'eux... Mais il savait aussi qu'ils avaient fait ça pour le sauver, pour ne pas qu'on ordonne sa mort comme on l'avait fait pour Albior, Aioros... Voir Mû d'ailleurs. Il leur en voulait autant qu'il appréciait le geste. Autant qu'ils savaient que jamais ils ne l'auraient attaqué. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de leur en vouloir. Quoi qu'il doutât que cela ait vraiment de l'importance maintenant...

Il sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre le salon, étonné de n'entendre plus aucun bruit dans sa demeure. Avec l'arrivée du télépathe, le Suédois avait dû fuir dans sa chambre, mais où se trouvait donc DeathMask ?

La réponse vient bien vite. La délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans l'air le conduisit à la cuisine, où l'assassin gérait un trio de grandes casseroles sur la gazinière, agrémenté d'épices et autres ingrédients qu'il ne distinguait pas de l'entrée de la pièce. Aphrodite aussi était présent, assis sur le plan de travail non loin - d'ailleurs, trop près à son goût des feux -, balançant négligemment ses jambes dans le vide comme le ferait un enfant mais une expression tout à fait sérieuse sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait le cuisinier faire. La table avait déjà été mise et il était clair qu'ils s'étaient attelés à la préparation du repas pour lui faire plaisir. Il remarqua d'ailleurs que le crabe aux fourneaux n'avait plus son attèle au poignet. Soit il l'avait enlevé car cela le gênait, soit Mû avait déclaré qu'il n'en avait plus besoin...

- Tu me passes...

L'androgyne avait déjà rapproché de lui ce dont il avait besoin avec un regard tout fier qui s'accompagna d'un sourire quand l'autre le remercia en riant. Il poursuivit calmement sa cuisson en expliquant au jeune homme pourquoi il faisait ça, comme si tout était normal. Maintenant, Shura reconnaissait ce qu'ils préparaient et malgré tout son self-control, il sentit une petite boule d'émotion se forma dans sa gorge. Cela lui rappelait énormément de souvenirs, des souvenirs où la guerre n'avait pas encore commencé et où rien n'avait entaché leurs âmes. Des souvenirs de rire aussi. L'Italien avait manqué de faire brûler son Temple la première fois qu'il avait décidé de préparer un plat espagnol pour son collègue du dixième...

D'accord, l'agneau aux cheveux parme avait raison... Il ne pouvait pas continuer encore longtemps de cacher la vérité à ses amis. Ils avaient le droit de savoir, le droit de tenter de l'aider, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, même si cela ne servait à rien. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ses disputes incessantes, pas continuer un tel comportement qui finirait par blesser Aphrodite ou le briser totalement.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec Angelo…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	11. Les portes aussi ont des oreilles

Etttttt bonjour !

Voici officiellement le plus long chapitre de cette fic (_pour le moment du moins_) et aussi l'avant-dernier de cette réécriture ! S'il est plus long que les autres, c'est dû au fait que j'ai rajouté quelques éléments sur Aphrodite comme certaines me l'ont demandés ;) J'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !

Aller, ne blablatons pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 11 : Les portes aussi ont des oreilles...

* * *

**Ce ne sont jamais les questions qui sont indiscrètes, mais les réponses quelquefois...**

* * *

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur assez surprenante, compte tenu des évènements de ses derniers temps qui avaient considérablement minés leurs pensées. Il faut dire qu'avec le plat de DeathMask, il aurait été dur de râler sur quelque chose. Aphrodite contribuait grandement à ce moment de détente avec des remarques innocentes qui avaient le mérite de les faire rire. Certes, cet état serait provisoire et il était dû à cause d'une accumulation d'horreur... Mais pour le moment, il contribua à la bonne ambiance.

A aucun moment Shura ne trouva le courage de parler de ce qui le tracassait avec Angelo. Oh, il comptait bien le dire, il n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mais il ne voulait pas mettre au courant le Poisson. Il était bien trop... Enfantin pour comprendre tous les enjeux de cette maladie. Même s'il comprenait tout ce qui se disait à ses côtés, son esprit n'était plus le même. Il ne voulait pas lui faire porter ça sur les épaules.

Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il ne souhaitait également pas briser cette quiétude qui s'était abattu sur le Temple pour la soirée. Son mal de tête avait diminué grâce aux pilules de Mû, aussi était-il plus enclin à la discussion qu'il ne l'avait été les jours passés. Et puis, comment rester sérieux quand l'androgyne, bien malgré lui, provoquait par son comportement gamin la remontée de flots de souvenirs de leurs jeunesses ?

Cela commença quand il insista plus qu'autre chose pour que son ami crabe démêle ses cheveux, une chose que le très peu patient Italien n'avait jamais acceptée. D'ailleurs, jamais leur Aphrodite n'aurait songé à leur demander, il détestait qu'on le "tripote" comme il le disait toujours. Pas celui-là. Et après une crise de tapage de pieds, une séance câlinage et des yeux larmoyants, le jeune homme obtient le droit de coller son dos contre le torse de son collègue et de le laisser se démerder avec les nœuds de son opulente chevelure. Une vision qui, malgré tout son self-control, provoqua un fou rire chez le Capricorne qui eut bien du mal à redevenir sérieux.

- Je veux prendre une douche ! Avait ensuite décidé le dernier Gardien, n'entendant pas - ou faisant semblant de ne pas entendre - le gémissement de son coiffeur attitré qui aurait bien voulu de l'eau chaude pour la soirée.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Shura avec calme. En plus, j'ai lu un article comme quoi l'eau froide galvanisait la peau et diminuait l'apparition des rides...

- C'est vrai ?! Il faut que je teste ça !

Et il avait filé dans la salle de bains, les laissant tous les deux surpris. Autant qu'ils se souvenaient, l'Aphrodite de leur jeunesse n'avait jamais eu la moindre pulsion narcissique, essayant au contraire de paraître le moins faible possible... C'était quand il était revenu au Sanctuaire après l'obtention de son Armure que ce pan de sa personnalité s'était affirmé de plus en plus. Si les suppositions de Shion étaient bonnes, jamais l'enfant qu'il avait été n'aurait dû se comporter ainsi. Une réminiscence de ce qu'il vivait adulte ?...

- Depuis quand tu lis des trucs sur la beauté ? Avait fini par demander son colocataire, interrompant ses pensées après qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

- C'était juste pour que tu puisses te laver ce soir. Pendant qu'il est occupé, il y a un truc dont je dois te parler...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler de sa maladie et encore moins d'évoquer simplement le fait d'avoir besoin de son aide contre ses symptômes qu'un cri aigu les fit sursauter. Alors qu'ils se mettaient debout pour être près face à un - éventuel - ennemi, ce fut un Poisson aussi nu qu'à son premier jour qui traversa la pièce en courant... Pour finir dans les bras du premier venu... A savoir l'Espagnol.

- Que... ?

- C'est horrible Shu' ! Va la tuer, va la tuer, va-la-tuer-je-te-dit ! Cria le Chevalier aux Roses avant de se mettre à parler dans sa langue maternelle en tremblant.

- Attends attends ! Qu'est-ce que je dois tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Mais il fut impossible d'en tirer quelque chose d'autre, ce qui obligea un Angelo tout Cosmos dehors à aller voir lui-même... Et à mettre en œuvre tous ses talents d'assassins afin de délivrer le plafond du Temple de la monstrueuse et minuscule araignée qui s'y était installée...

- C'est fini Aph', je l'ai tué, y a plus rien !

Une bonne de dizaine de minutes fut encore nécessaire avant qu'Aphrodite n'accepte de retourner dans la pièce d'eau pour un rinçage éclair. Ne voulant pas parler devant lui, Shura déploya toute sa patience légendaire pour attendre - il le faisait déjà depuis des jours, il n'était plus à demi-heure près maintenant n'est-ce pas ? - et envoyer le plus jeune - au moins mentalement - rejoindre son lit, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire également. Au final, il était bien tard quand il rejoignit enfin le Latinos pour lui demander de s'entraîner maintenant contre lui.

- Pourquoi ? Se contenta de demander l'autre.

- Fait-moi confiance.

Déjà, s'il pouvait se battre et donc évacuer un peu de Cosmos, il serait plus apte à réfléchir et à rester calme les jours qui suivraient. Et puis, n'était-ce pas la même phrase que les deux tueurs lui avaient adressée alors qu'il commençait à se poser des questions sur l'attitude du Pope ? « _Fait-nous confiance_ » ?

- C'est déloyal ça... Tu sais très bien que je te confierais ma vie sans hésiter.

Il s'était cependant levé, déjà près à rejoindre l'arrière-cour malgré la pénombre pour qu'ils puissent combattre, et il n'aurait certainement pas posé plus de questions sur son comportement mais son camarade se sentit obligé de le rassurer:

- Ne t'en fais pas... Je t'expliquerais tout ce soir, mais j'en ai besoin pour le moment. Pour me... Défouler quoi.

La promesse fut suffisante pour qu'un nouveau sourire apparaisse brièvement sur les lèvres de son futur adversaire qui alla se mettre en position sans rechigner...

Ce fut seulement quand le tonnerre gronda et que la pluie se mit à tomber qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Malgré leur amitié, aucun des deux n'avaient voulu faire de cadeaux à l'autre et c'était certainement la plus grande preuve de l'estime qu'ils ressentaient pour leur adversaire. Quel que soit les blessures qu'ils reçurent, ce fut avec un sourire d'amusement qu'ils se stoppèrent, essoufflés mais content de ce défoulement bienvenu. Comme lui, DeathMask n'avait eu le temps de s'entraîner ses derniers jours en surveillant leur ami, ni même le droit vu son poignet. Ils se replièrent stratégiquement vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux, à la fois pour échapper aux gouttes mais aussi pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement entre eux.

Angelo s'affala sans plus de cérémonies sur le lit de son collègue, ce qui était quand même bien plus confortable que le canapé qu'il squattait ses derniers soirs. Rhâ, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour dormir dans un bon lit !

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Shura s'installa avec plus de classe, calant son dos contre les oreillers avant de réfléchir. Ce n'était pas une question de choix: il ne comptait pas mentir à son camarade ou tenter de se soustraire à ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il devait juste organiser ses pensées afin de pouvoir être le plus clair possible et de ne pas le perdre avec un flot d'informations ininterrompu...

Il se mit à parler, lentement d'abord, cherchant ses mots. Il aurait voulu se contenter d'une brève explication et d'une phrase du style qu'il gérait la situation, pour ne pas trop s'étaler dans ce qu'il considérait comme privé. Mais il fut incapable de s'arrêter. Comme si son esprit ne voulait que se confier, se confier à cet être qui était toujours à ses côtés malgré le temps qui avait pu défiler et qui l'écoutait sans le couper, comme s'il comprenait qu'aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Alors il dit tout, sans aucune crainte. Il se mit à nu totalement, il lui offrit ce qui enserrait son cœur dans une poigne d'acier. Ses peurs, sa douleur, ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il lui dit tout, sans tabou, parce qu'il savait que l'autre ne parlerait pas. Il lui offrait son silence, Shura lui offrait ses sentiments. C'était équitable. Et Dieux, qu'il avait soudainement le besoin de se livrer à quelqu'un ! Et même sa voix se brisa quelque fois, même si ses mots étaient parfois durs, son ami lui laissa le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule et la serre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient. Cela lui fit du bien.

Un silence s'installa. Il n'avait rien de gênant et aucun des deux ne se força à le briser. Ils écoutaient juste la pluie tomber, l'orage gronder. Ils réfléchissaient aussi. Et quand DeathMask prit finalement la parole, ils étaient étonnement sur la même longueur d'ondes:

- Je crois que Shion s'est trompé à propos de Aph'.

- Aphrodite n'a jamais eu peur des araignées...

- Ouais. Et quand on cuisinait tout à l'heure, il savait les ingrédients que j'allais utiliser. Il n'a pas régressé...

Que s'est-il passé alors ? La question resta en suspend mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent voulait tout dire. L'Italien reprit lentement, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs en même temps:

- A l'époque où j'aidais Saga...

S'il avait vu le raidissement de son compagnon, il poursuivit sans faire de remarque:

- ... J'allais souvent dans ses apparts' privés. Je crois qu'il me faisait autant confiance parce qu'il savait que je m'en foutais de ses actes ou de qui il était du moment que je pouvais tuer...

- Angelo...

- L'Autre m'a quelque fois dit, le coupa le susnommé, que Saga était trop faible pour briser la barrière qu'il avait apposé.

Le Capricorne ferma les yeux. Ils n'avaient certes pas l'intelligence de Camus ou les connaissances de Dohko - et c'était sans parler de Shion - mais une hypothèse se formait lentement dans son esprit et il était presque sûr que la même apparaissait clairement pour son compagnon:

- Une barrière mentale. De façon à couper Aph' de ses souvenirs, de le rendre incapable de faire la moindre chose.

- Et sans souvenirs, continua l'assassin, Aphrodite, _notre_ Aphrodite, n'existe pas. Mais son passé est toujours là. C'est pour ça qu'il continu d'être narcissique malgré tout.

Un nouvel éclair éclaira la pièce. Presque juste après, le grondement du tonnerre éclata. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas cessés de se fixer, conscients qu'ils venaient de mettre la main sur un point peut-être essentiel. Shion s'était trompé: Aphrodite n'était pas redevenu un enfant. Il avait toujours ses souvenirs et ils apparaissaient clairement dans son comportement mais ils l'avaient tellement materné depuis son réveil qu'il commençait _vraiment_ à agir comme un gamin.

- Et comme il refuse qu'un télépathe l'approche, personne ne peut se douter de l'existence de cette barrière, acheva Shura dans un chuchotement.

C'était un châtiment encore pire qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé jusqu'alors. L'androgyne était toujours présent, au fond de lui-même, mais la personnalité qu'il créait lui-même pour survivre allait continuer de s'affirmer jusqu'à détruire son vrai lui aussi facilement qu'on soufflait la flamme d'une bougie.

Ils devaient parler à Saga.

* * *

C'était l'orage qui l'avait réveillé tout d'abord. Pas qu'il en avait peur pourtant. Enfin, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Un brouillard entourait continuellement son esprit, un brouillard qui le noyait petit à petit et d'où il avait du mal à émerger. Si tant soit peu qu'il essaye. Est-ce que cela en valait la peine ? La petite voix au fond de sa tête lui affirmait que non...

Il s'était tourné de façon à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre et était en train de se rendormir quand son instinct lui cria qu'il était en danger.

On ne vivait pas longtemps en tant qu'assassin si on ne savait pas écouter ses impressions et Aphrodite était l'un des meilleurs. Malgré la brume qui ne cessait d'entourer ses perceptions, il s'était levé, un long frisson qui n'était pas dû au froid courant le long de sa peau. Il ne voyait rien, mais ne rien voir ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne. Parce qu'il savait, lui. Il _savait_ que quelqu'un l'observait, même si la pièce lui paraissait vide. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, ses doigts s'étaient crispés.

_Fuir._

Il s'était précipité sur la porte. Sortir, rejoindre les autres. Mais il n'avait pas traversé le couloir qui le séparait de la chambre du Capricorne qu'il avait entendu la voix de son ami Italien s'élevé de l'intérieur:

_- ... Aphrodite, notre Aphrodite, n'existe pas..._

Le grondement du tonnerre l'empêcha d'en comprendre plus, mais en avait-il besoin ? Ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance, ceux à qui il confierait sa vie sans hésiter, ceux-là complotaient contre lui dans son dos. C'était comme un monde qui s'écroule. Le brouillard se fit plus épais. Comment osaient-ils des horreurs pareilles contre lui ? N'en avaient-ils donc rien à faire de son amitié ? « _Bien sûr que non_, sembla lui chuchoter cette petite voix vicieuse qui ne le quittait plus. _Tu es trop faible à leur goût, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent se débarrasser de toi..._ »

Rester éveiller. Fuir. _Maintenant._

Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas rejoindre les deux hommes. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne le comprenaient pas.

Titubant, il se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée, sortit. Une bourrasque d'air frais l'enveloppa, envoyant voleter ses mèches bleutées autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas froid. Il avait tellement vécut dans les régions glaciales du Nord qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. Aussi, même quand il s'avança sous la pluie, même quand il fut trempé, il ne se mit pour autant pas à trembler. Pas plus qu'il ne s'arrêta...

L'orage se chargea de le faire disparaître à la vue de tous.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	12. Trahison ou révélation ?

Et bien, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur mon chapitre précédent: celui-ci est plus long, même si j'ai enlevé une partie xD Je crois que je vais arrêter de comptabiliser car quelque chose me dit que les autres vont augmenter et tout ^^' Mais je suis contente, ce chapitre a été super rapide à faire vu que je me suis largement basée sur l'ancienne version ^^

Dernier chapitre de réécriture donc, mon rythme de parution va diminuer désormais ^^ Sur 10 chapitres originels, vous en avez 12, vu que les chapitres 3 & 8 sont totalement nouveaux ;) Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent depuis le début et qui m'ont suivit dans cette réécriture et à celles qui lisent cette nouvelle version avec plaisir de découvrir ce qui va arriver à ses chers Chevaliers !

Aller, profiter bien de cette lecture ! ~

Chapitre 12 : Trahison ou révélation ?...

* * *

**La trahison est une question de dates...**

* * *

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à affiner leur hypothèse sur ce qui arriva à Aphrodite, les deux jeunes hommes étaient partis sur des sujets un peu moins sérieux, histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant d'aller se coucher. Vu comment l'Italien s'était installé, il ne faisait presque aucun doute qu'il passerait la nuit ici de toute manière. Ce ne serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs: il était arrivé que, après une de leurs sorties bien arrosées, le trio se soit "réfugié" chez l'assassin pour y dormir plutôt que de se taper plus de marches pour regagner leurs domiciles respectifs. Et puis, après avoir dormit sur un vieux canapé quelques temps, il ne serait pas mécontent d'avoir un vrai matelas pour la nuit.

Shura s'était déjà bien installé contre ses oreillers et à moitié sous les couvertures. Contrecoup de sa maladie ou non, il semblait ne plus avoir la force de bouger bien que ses paroles soient toujours les plus claires possibles. Ils évoquèrent rapidement la guerre mais préférèrent bien vite passer aux souvenirs, histoire de ne pas plomber la soirée. L'orage dehors ne semblait pas plus les déranger et il n'y a que la soif qui fit se lever le Chevalier du Cancer au bout d'un moment.

- Puis-ce que nous sommes bien partis, je vais nous chercher des bières, expliqua-t-il avec un léger clin d'œil en réponse au regard interrogatif de l'autre.

Ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'imposture de Saga resterait profondément enfouit dans leurs mémoires et ils ne seraient sûrement jamais capable de véritablement se pardonner. D'avoir suivi le Pope dans sa folie, d'avoir caché cette vérité, de ne pas avoir adhéré aux idées des autres... Mais ils restaient amis malgré tout, et heureusement. Comment feraient-ils pour s'occuper de Aph' sinon ?

Une fois dans le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Aphrodite. Dormait-il malgré l'orage ? Il croyait se souvenir que leur ami aimait bien regarder la pluie tomber mais cela remontait à loin alors... La porte n'était pas fermée complètement, il la poussa légèrement du pied pour voir... Le Poisson n'était pas accoudé à la fenêtre. En fait, il n'était même pas dans la chambre.

Le tonnerre retentit une nouvelle fois, une lumière blanche illuminant la pièce vide. Une vague d'adrénaline se glissa dans ses veines alors que ses pieds s'étaient mis en marche seul, comme si son corps savait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver. Aller au salon, tout en priant intérieurement pour que le jeune homme soit là, qu'il se soit juste déplacé pour regarder la tempête d'un autre point de vue. L'entrée grande ouverte du Temple brisa ses espoirs. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, l'androgyne était partit. Par un temps pareil, sans Cosmos, en pleine nuit...

Oh merde.

- Shura, Aph' s'est barré ! Reste dans le Temple s'il revient, je pars à sa suite !

- Quoi ?! Mais...

Il n'entendit pas la suite, s'étant déjà précipité dehors. Monter ou descendre ? Il opta pour le bas et se mit à courir en direction de la Demeure du Sagittaire. Camus ne laisserait jamais personne traverser son Temple sans qu'il n'en sache la raison, surtout si c'était son voisin du dessus, surtout à cette heure-ci, seul et dans son état. Mais aucunes lumières ne brillaient chez Camus. Quel que soit la raison de son brusque départ, Aphrodite n'était pas monté.

La pluie tombait toujours avec force, impossible de voir quelque chose. Et il lui fallait le retrouver. Le rejoindre. C'était obligé voyons ! Pourquoi était-il partit, qu'est ce qui l'avait fait fuir comme cela ? Ce n'était plus tout à fait le même depuis son réveil mais justement ! Il ne les quittait plus depuis ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le pousser à sortir par un temps pareil ?

Il dérapa en entrant dans un nouveau Temple. Le sol était trempé. Il avait eu raison. Quelqu'un était passé par là récemment. Il continua rapidement, passant de Maison en Maison en espérant ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il essayait de ne pas faire de bruits. Il aurait quand même du mal à s'expliquer s'il se faisait prendre. Normalement, ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de quitter leurs Demeures quand ils n'étaient pas de garde. Eux avait le droit de "vivre" ensemble et ils avaient tous brisés cette règle au moins une fois - combien de soir Milo avait-il passé chez son collègue des glaces ? Sans compter toutes leurs sorties ! Mais les règles étaient les règles. Alors il faisait vite et en silence.

- _Mierda_ !

Dans sa précipitation - et le peu de visibilité dû à la pluie aussi - il venait de rater une marche, s'étalant lourdement sur les pavés glacials. Le claquement et la douleur qui lui envahit le poignet le fit grogner. C'était celui qu'il s'était brisé. Mû lui avait dit qu'il resterait fragile quelques temps et qu'il devait éviter de trop forcer dessus s'il ne voulait pas qu'il se casse à nouveau. Il avait fait attention lors de son entraînement contre Shura mais là...

Grimaçant, il se releva, bougeant lentement son bras et sa main. Tant qu'il bougeait le tout, c'est que cela devait aller. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu sans quoi il aurait pu dire adieu à sa réputation ! Et s'était sans parler s'il s'était fêlé quelque chose... Il s'avança à l'abri sous le porche du Temple le plus proche, se frottant les genoux jusqu'à retrouver ses sensations. A courir comme ça à l'aveuglette, c'était presque étonnant qu'il ne soit tombé qu'une fois pour le moment. Et toujours pas la moindre trace du Suédois ! Avait-il pris tant d'avance que cela sur lui ? Il n'avait pas vérifié si l'orage avait trempé l'intérieur de chez son hôte quand il était parti. Si oui, cela aurait voulu dire que l'éphèbe n'était plus là depuis quelques temps déjà...

Relevant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fini par arriver jusqu'à chez lui. Il reprit lentement sa route, sans regarder les masques morbides qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui ornaient les murs de sa demeure. Il finit par s'arrêter à l'autre bout du Temple. La porte n'était pas ouverte. Le sol était sec. Personne n'était entré. Ou du moins sortit. Il sourit légèrement. Par contre, l'accès menant aux appartements privés était entrouverte, elle. Cela le conforta dans son idée. Son compagnon était là. Il entra.

Tout était noir. Qu'importe, il connaissait parfaitement les lieux. On avance tout droit. On se décale légèrement sur la gauche pour ne pas se cogner contre le meuble. On enjambait ensuite la vieille paire de chaussures dans le coin et on arrivait finalement dans le salon. Malgré la pénombre, il le repéra de suite. Son ami à l'apparence trompeuse...

- 'Dite...

Le jeune homme sursauta alors qu'il s'approchait. Etait-ce des larmes qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans ses prunelles azurs ?...

- Laisse-moi...

- Jamais ! Rétorqua-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Loin de protester, le jeune homme passa ses membres autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Il était trempé et tremblait. Assez mal à la l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de contact, l'assassin le garda contre lui, caressant légèrement ses cheveux en espérant que cette marque d'affection peu habituelle venant de lui soit prise à sa juste valeur et que cela suffirait.

- Calme... Je suis là, ça va aller...

- Pourquoi je n'existe plus ?... Chuchota l'autre.

- Pourquoi dit-tu une chose pareille voyons ? Bien sûr que tu existes...

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule.

Sa voix était glaciale, coupante. Ses yeux aussi. Ils avaient retrouvés leurs clartés, comme s'il était celui qu'il avait toujours connu, celui qui utilisait sa beauté comme une arme mortelle et qui avait autant de sang sur les mains que lui. Pas l'enfant qu'ils avaient avec eux depuis cette foutue mission. Mais l'instant ne dura pas. Quand il reprit la parole, ses tremblements se ressentaient entre ses lèvres:

- Je vous ai entendu en parler... Shu' et toi... Vous ne voulez plus de moi ?...

- Oh 'Dite... Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus vouloir de toi ?

- Mais...

- Ecoute, le coupa-t-il avec cependant une pointe de douceur. Pour ce soir, on va se sécher et dormir ici, d'accord ? Demain, on remontera voir Shu'... Et on t'expliquera tout cela. Je te le promets.

S'ils avaient raison, le Capricorne et lui, ils se devaient de faire quelque chose le plus rapidement possible pour briser cette barrière qui obscurcissait les sens et les souvenirs du Chevalier aux Roses. Avant qu'ils ne se détruisent lui-même. Lui parler de cela était certainement un des meilleurs moyens, avant qu'ils n'aillent voir Saga pour connaître son avis. Certes, il allait forcer un peu la main à l'Hispanique en prenant cette décision seule, mais avait-il le choix ? Son serment sembla rasséréner le dernier Gardien qui hocha finalement la tête, lui faisant confiance.

- Bien... Maintenant, va chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain, tu vas attraper la mort sinon.

Sans un mot, Aphrodite s'éloigna vers la pièce indiquée, le laissant seul. Il poussa un soupir inaudible. Il espérait quand même que ce choix serait le bon. Mais ils avaient vu le résultat quand ils avaient cachés la vérité à leur camarade sur le Pope. Ce qu'ils avaient fait les poursuivrait toujours. Autant ne pas répéter cette erreur une nouvelle fois et agir pour le mieux désormais. Pas de secret, pas entre eux. Ils avaient besoin de la confiance des autres et de la coopération de chacun. Leur trio devait surmonter cette épreuve. Pour que le Poisson revienne...

Il s'approcha d'un meuble contre le mur pour fouiller un instant dedans. Bientôt, une allumette craqua et une flamme éclaira faiblement les lieux. Une bougie fut bientôt allumée et posée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. Place stratégique car de là, par beau temps bien sûr, il avait une vue imprenable sur les Temples de ses amis. Avec une nuit comme celle-ci, et ce malgré la pluie, la lumière serait très bien visible de chez le Capricorne. Il comprendrait.

C'était un ancien système qu'ils avaient mis au point pendant leur adolescence. Un moyen de communiquer entre eux pour quand ils se lançaient dans quelques escapades nocturnes qui nécessitaient bien évidemment de ne pas se faire attraper. Une série de codes qu'ils s'envoyaient grâce aux lumières des chandelles et qui leurs permettaient de s'envoyer des messages. Sans faire de code spécial cette fois-ci, il savait que son ami saurait ce que cette lueur signifiait. Il ne fallut en effet pas longtemps pour qu'un éclat se fasse voir au loin. Son compère avait compris. Ils se verraient le lendemain désormais. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il rejoignit son invité.

- Attends, je vais te passer de quoi se changer.

Mais ils n'avaient pas du tout la même carrure. Finalement, son camarade se retrouva affublé d'un tee-shirt déjà un peu large pour lui et qui ne cessait de glisser le long de ses épaules pour arriver à ses cuisses, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Ils avaient abandonnés l'idée d'un pantalon quand ils avaient vu ce que cela donnait pour le haut. De son côté, DeathMask avait revêtu un vieux jogging qui avait vu des jours meilleurs, laissant habits et tissus éponges humides sur le sol. Il s'en chargerait demain. Ils se glissèrent dans le lit, Aphrodite se collant quasiment à lui alors que la fatigue s'abattait d'un coup sur eux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir...

* * *

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il écarta une mèche collé à son visage pour tenter de dégager son champ de vision. En vain. Avec cette pluie, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Et encore, de la pluie, il supportait ça facilement en temps normal. Le déluge qui s'abattait sur le Sanctuaire était cependant intenable, même pour lui, un Marina, habitué à vivre sous les océans et donc dans l'humidité. Grondant de mécontentement, il s'appuya contre un mur, sans grand espoir d'être à l'abri...

Kanon sonda les alentours avec son Cosmos vu qu'il lui était dans l'impossibilité de voir quelque chose avec ses yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui, hein ? Bien qu'étant sous les ordres de Poséidon, le deuxième Gémeaux n'était toujours pas retourné à ses côtés depuis leur retour à la vie. Pourtant, il sentait bien l'appel de son Dieu, de plus en plus pressant chaque jour. Au point que le simple bruit des vagues sur le sable l'obsédait pendant des heures. Comme si la mer cherchait à le ramener chez _lui_... Et pourtant, il ne se décidait pas à retourner auprès de son maître. Pas encore.

Il était désormais déchiré entre deux mondes. D'un côté, son rôle de général en chef des Marinas et la protection de son Pilier au Royaume Sous-Marin. Un monde entaché par ce qu'il avait fait. Les autres lui en voulaient certainement. Et de l'autre, il y avait sa fidélité envers Athéna, pour qui il s'était quand même battu contre les hommes d'Hadès. Et son frère, son jumeau qu'il avait enfin retrouvé après tant d'années... Un monde où il se retrouvait sans cesse comparé à son aîné...

Vu qu'il ne cherchait pas - et ne voulait pas - à rejoindre celui à qui il avait juré allégeance pour le moment, il était soumis aux mêmes règles que les autres Chevaliers d'or. A savoir, la garde des Temples et les patrouilles. Comme ce soir. Il reprit lentement sa route. Plus que l'ancienne réserve d'arme des gardes et il en aurait fini pour ce soir.

Il sourit légèrement. Il était persuadé que, malgré l'heure, Saga serait encore debout à l'attendre. Pour faire bonne mesure, il prétendrait qu'il était tellement concentré sur son livre qu'il en avait oublié le temps qui passait. Puis, il lui tendrait une tasse, comme pour ce faire pardonner, en lui disant de se réchauffer. Du chocolat chaud, alors que seul Kanon en buvait. Il avouerait que cette petite marque d'attention lui plaisait...

Il tourna à l'angle du bâtiment et se figea. A la limite de ses perceptions, il venait de sentir une présence qui n'aurait jamais dû être dans le coin. Une aura hostile qu'on tenait vainement de camoufler. Il fit légèrement craquer ses doigts et étendit une nouvelle fois sa Cosmos-Énergie autour de lui. Qui donc avait osé s'introduire sur le Domaine de la Déesse de la Sagesse ? Aucun guerrier d'Athéna ne serait sorti par ce temps...

La porte derrière lui explosa. Littéralement. Le souffle de l'attaque le fit tomber à terre, ses oreilles vibrant très désagréablement. Totalement hagard, il roula néanmoins sur le dos, se relevant le plus rapidement pour faire face à son adversaire, quel qu'il soit. Enfin, là où aurait dû être son adversaire. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Le bâtiment lui-même était vide. La présence n'était plus là…

* * *

Traduction (plus ou moins correcte):

_Mierda_ = Merde

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	13. Réminiscences

Bien le bonjour, très chers compagnons !

Après un week-end de repos, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour réussir à sortir ce chapitre-ci, bien que je suis contente de moi ^^ Sans l'ancienne version pour m'appuyer, c'est quand même plus dur d'écrire, ce qui explique que je mette un peu plus de temps par rapport à avant... Et ce chapitre-là est d'autant plus dur que j'ai (_pour une fois_) écris la première partie du point de vue d'Aphrodite, que je n'avais pas encore trop fait depuis son réveil ^^ J'ai réussi à caser tout ce que je voulais malgré la longueur et j'ai même du enlever un petit échange de répliques que je placerais plus tard comme il me plaisait ;)

Et attention ! L'arrivé tant attendu (pour certaines =p) de Saga qui entre enfin en scène !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 13 : Réminiscences

* * *

**La vraie peur, c'est quelque chose comme une réminiscence des terreurs fantastiques d'autrefois.**

* * *

La pluie avait cessé de tomber le lendemain matin mais il restait encore de nombreuses traces de la tempête qui les avait arrosés la veille. Des flaques subsistaient un peu partout, l'eau gouttait le long de la pierre sans la moindre interruption et les nombreuses marches des lieux glissaient largement sous leurs pas. Pourtant, ce fut sans soucis qu'ils montèrent les degrés pour rejoindre le Temple qu'ils avaient tous les deux quittés précipitamment - bien que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raisons - hier soir.

Le Poisson avançait silencieusement aux côtés de son ami de toujours. Les habits qu'il avait portés en descendant n'étant pas franchement adaptés pour une balade en extérieure, ils avaient quasiment fouillés la demeure du crabe pour dénicher de vieux vêtements plus ou moins à sa taille. La large ceinture qui ceignait ses hanches pour maintenir le pantalon dans laquelle il avait rentré son haut lui donnait une impression étrange, comme s'il avait l'habitude d'en mettre bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Mais il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait ses derniers temps...

Cette brume immense qui noyait son esprit était toujours présente mais la promesse arrachée à Angelo lui permettait de se donner un point d'attache dans cette mer interne qui menaçait de l'emporter à tout moment. Il avait beau se débattre intérieurement, il n'arrivait pas à percer les nuages qui l'entouraient quotidiennement et pourtant il savait qu'il le devait, qu'il devait revenir. Si seulement il savait pourquoi... Des souvenirs remontaient par vagues à la surface. Flou, indistinct, comme un écho d'un passé dont il ne savait rien mais qui lui était intimement lié. Des brides de savoirs anciens qui le concernaient, qui concernaient ses amitiés, ce qu'il avait fait pour le Pope...

Et lui devait mobiliser toute son énergie pour rester éveiller, pour rester conscient, bien que cette voix impie lui chuchotait de se laisser aller, de se laisser faire...

- On arrive, le renseigna DeathMask, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il releva la tête pour voir son autre ami, les attendant avec le plus de patience possible devant les portes de son Temple. Bien que son visage semble neutre de tout sentiment, le sourire qu'il eut en les voyants montra clairement la crainte qu'il avait éprouvé et le soulagement de les voir sain et sauf. Partir comme il l'avait fait n'avait certainement pas été une bonne idée mais il comment aurait-il pu rester alors qu'il avait entendu ceux à qui il tenait le plus comploter dans son dos ?

- Ah 'Dite ! Les vêtements d'Angelo ne sont pas les meilleurs pour toi, se moqua doucement le jeune homme.

- J't'emmerde, grogna l'Italien à ses côtés.

Aphrodite n'avait pas réagi quant à lui. L'utilisation de son diminutif était une preuve de plus de l'inquiétude de ses camarades à son égard. Une attitude qui ne collait pourtant pas à ce qu'il avait entendu... Comment pouvait-on dire qu'il n'existait pas si c'était pour s'inquiéter dès qu'il quittait leurs champs de vision ? Le brouillard sembla s'épaissir autour de lui. Et toujours ce chuchotement qui lui disait que lutter ne servait à rien. C'est vrai que ce serait si simple de se laisser faire. Laisser les autres décider pour lui, qu'ils s'occupent de lui. Il n'aurait qu'à rester à leurs côtés, les suivre en silence... Une parfaite poupée de porcelaine, d'une beauté sans égale et complètement vide à l'intérieur...

Mais il ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Pas tant qu'il avait encore un peu d'énergie...

- Je veux monter chez moi, chuchota-t-il, provoquant la surprise générale.

Depuis son réveil, l'androgyne n'avait pas semblé une seule fois se soucier de ne pas être chez lui. Même quand ils étaient descendus la première fois chez Shura, il ne s'était pas arrêté, comme si rien ne le retenait là-bas. Lui qui était toujours à fond sur ses roses auparavant n'avait pas manifesté le moindre intérêt pour celles-ci. Comme si plus rien ne comptait. Et là, il leur demandait d'y aller...

- Si tu veux, finit par dire l'assassin. Maintenant ?

Leur compagnon se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre, le regard à nouveau vide, comme s'il avait usé de toute sa volonté pour formuler sa requête. Comme s'il économisait ses forces pour après. Ou pas. Que ferait-il une fois dans sa Demeure ? Peut-être serait-il totalement perdu après tout. Mais avec ce qu'il avait vu hier soir, le Cancer savait pourtant qu'il était toujours là, quelque part... Le _vrai_ Aphrodite...

Ils se mirent en route en silence. Le murmure de ses deux compagnons lui indiquait que l'habitant du quatrième se chargeait de mettre l'autre au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit de la veille. Il lui dirait aussi pour sa promesse, sûrement. Mais il ne voulait pas savoir la vérité maintenant. Tant qu'il avait cette promesse et qu'il s'accrochait à elle, il permettait à sa conscience de rester fixée sur quelque chose. Repartirait-il dans l'ombre quand il saurait exactement pourquoi ses deux collègues avaient dit cela ?...

Le dernier Temple se dressa enfin devant eux. Son Temple, bien qu'il n'avait pas, en lui-même, le souvenir d'y avoir vécu. Pourtant, l'impression de bien-être qui envahit son cœur et repoussa légèrement la fumée de plus en plus opaque qui obscurcissait ses pensées. Et ce bruissement dans sa tête, en lui, qui semblait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La bienvenue chez lui…

Il traversa lentement les pièces qui s'ouvraient devant lui, laissant ses doigts effleurer les meubles qui lui étaient familier, qu'il connaissait malgré tout. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le moindre souvenir le liant à cet endroit, il savait qu'il était déjà venu là, qu'il avait vécu là. Comme si on tentait de le couper de ses racines. Pourtant, instinctivement, il aurait pu dire qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés un nombre incalculable de fois dans ce salon avec les deux Latinos, à boire des bières en riant lors des soirs d'hivers, à parler de tout et de rien... Et lors des étés...

Il poussa la porte de son jardin mais rien dans son expression n'indiquait une quelconque peine en voyant son état. Les fleurs, ses chères fleurs que le guerrier utilisait comme une arme, ses fleurs n'étaient plus. Sans le Cosmos du Poisson pour les soutenir, les plantes se fanaient, petit à petit. Shion aurait pu leur dire que la même chose était arrivée lorsque le Chevalier de ce Temple de sa génération était mort. Ou l'un des survivants de la Bataille du Sanctuaire aurait pu leur faire la même remarque, suite à la disparition de l'éphèbe après son combat contre Shun. Mais même sans savoir, ils comprenaient que sans l'aura du jeune homme, tant que son Cosmos ne serait pas revenu, ses roses ne s'ouvriraient plus. Pour elles, leur maître était mort...

Angelo soupira derrière son camarade aquatique. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une serre négligée alors que leur ami, leur véritable ami, aurait considéré cela comme une catastrophe aussi importante que si c'était la Troisième Guerre Mondial. Quoi que, leur véritable ami n'aurait pas laissé cet endroit finir dans un tel état... Et le voilà là, flânant entre ses plantes, sans comprendre l'horreur de la situation... Il secoua la tête, jetant un regard à l'Hispanique qui se contenta d'hocher les épaules et de lui faire signe d'attendre.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop Aph' d'accord ?

Qu'il l'ait entendu ou non n'y changeait pas grand-chose. Il doutait que les ronces ne s'attaquent au Suédois. Et puis, ce dernier ne bougeait pas vraiment. Il regardait, parcourait un peu les allées puis revenait avant de recommencer. Comme s'il suivait quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir. Comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qui leur échappait. Et bien que son regard soit toujours aussi vide, le léger sourire sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il se sentait bien ici, ce qui n'avait peut-être rien d'étonnant. Ils le laissèrent faire, le surveillant néanmoins, et attendant. Sans savoir ce qu'ils attendaient vraiment. Et au bout d'une demi-heure, le moins patient des deux commençait déjà à râler suite à cet immobilisme un peu trop forcé à son goût. Il détestait ne rien faire.

- Tu sens cela ? Demanda comme si de rien était Shura, qui ne semblait pas être affecté par le temps qu'ils passaient ici sans le moindre objectif.

Le crabe releva la tête et étendit son énergie pour comprendre de quoi parlait son camarade. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans le Temple du plus jeune. Aioros et Saga.

Si la présence du premier dans le coin n'avait rien de véritablement étonnant - après tout, quand son frère acceptait de le lâcher un peu, bien que ce soit rare, il venait aider un peu leur Pope, qui s'était retrouvé à nouveau seul depuis ce qui était arrivé à Aphrodite -, savoir le Gemini en sa compagnie était plus que surprenant. Rongé par une culpabilité sans pitié, Saga se refusait à approcher ceux à qui il avait fait du tort, Shion et son "ex" meilleur ami en tête. Il n'y avait que Kanon qui, grâce à sa présence et à sa persuasion, empêchait son jumeau de couler totalement. L'aîné se serait volontiers tué pour échapper à tout ce qu'il avait fait après tout... Mais même s'il commençait enfin à accepter ses fautes et à tenter de vivre avec, ce devait être la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul en compagnie de celui dont il avait ordonné la mort.

Le porteur d'_Excalibur_ sentit un frisson le parcourir. Dire qu'il l'avait tué... La main de son collègue sur son épaule l'empêcha de sombrer dans de bien sombres pensées et ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour venir à la rencontre de leurs visiteurs.

- Vous nous cherchiez ?

- Oui, sourit avec douceur l'archer. Désolé de vous dérangez comme cela, nous ne pensions pas vous trouvez ici.

- Aph' voulait monter, se contenta de répondre DeathMask. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Pas qu'il souhaitât vraiment être impoli mais il avait le sourd sentiment que leur présence conjointe annonçait des ennuis. Et il n'avait pas franchement envie de savoir lesquels, ni les conséquences de ceux-ci. Cela ne sembla pas perturber le guerrier qui reprit comme si de rien était:

- Quelqu'un a cherché à s'introduire dans le Sanctuaire hier soir.

Le regard que les deux natifs de pays latins s'échangèrent n'échappa à personne. Sans être au courant de ce qui s'était passé - comment l'auraient-ils pu ? Ils vivaient presque complètement coupés du monde quand ils ne sortaient pas faire des courses. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps avec leur ami sans se préoccuper de leurs autres obligations, libérés momentanément de leurs devoirs par l'Atlante en chef pour qu'ils aient du temps de libre alors... -, il semblerait que leur sortie nocturne ne soit pas passé inaperçu malgré toutes leurs précautions...

- Et alors ? Finit par demander l'Espagnol.

- Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi Angelo n'était pas chez toi à ce moment-là, tout simplement.

Mais son sourire sonnait faux et l'assassin pouvait presque connaître le cheminement de pensées qui l'avait- les avaient - mené à la conclusion à conclusion la plus évidente: qu'il était lié à tout cela. Il avait été enlevé pour leurs extorquer des informations et quelqu'un venait de franchir leurs défenses. Pour eux, ils avaient parlés et ils voulaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient pu dire exactement. Il se tendit bien malgré lui - et la main apaisante de son compagnon sur son bras - avant de répliquer férocement:

- Nous n'avons rien dit !

- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande, commenta le Gémeau, prenant la parole depuis la première fois.

- Ils ont torturés Aphrodite devant moi pour qu'ont leurs révèlent tout ce que nous savions sur le Domaine, déclara-t-il avec rage en s'approchant de lui - sans que ce dernier ne recule pour autant. Ils n'ont reculés devant rien mais nous n'avons pas parlés. Aph' m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire et je n'ai rien dit !

- Toi non... Mais qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait _lui_ ? Vous n'avez pas été enlevés en même temps et ils l'ont emportés lui quand Mû et les autres sont venus vous chercher alors...

- Nous n'avons rien balancé !

- Calme, tenta de les arrêter l'autre Grec avec douceur. Nous ne cherchons pas à t'accuser Angelo, nous voulons juste...

- Vous cherchez juste un moyen de couvrir l'incompétence de celui qui était de garde avec une excuse toute trouvée ! C'était le frère de qui alors ?

Il les fixa tour à tour avant de s'arrêter sur les traits tirés de Saga. Un sourire mauvais - le même genre de sourire qu'il aimait afficher quand il allait tuer quelqu'un - éclaira son visage alors qu'il reprenait:

- C'était Kanon donc. Mais c'est tellement plus simple de discréditer les « deux traitres » plutôt que de se dire qu'en tant que Marina de Poséidon, sa situation n'était pas meilleure !

- Kanon a combattu pour Athéna !

- Et nous alors ? Chuchota Shura - et sa voix calme était bien plus déstabilisante que s'il n'avait crié comme son ami. Ne sommes-nous pas revenus tous les trois en ta compagnie pour prévenir notre Déesse de ce que comptait faire Hadès ?

- Je...

- S'il vous plait, intervient Aioros à nouveau mais avec plus de force, nous ne sommes pas là pour accuser quelqu'un, que ce soit Angelo et Aphrodite comme pour Kanon. Nous cherchions juste à savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas chez Shura hier soir et le reste - il jeta un regard perçant à son ami pour le dissuader de continuer - n'a pas d'importance.

- C'est à cause de moi, expliqua Aphrodite en se glissant entre ses deux protecteurs comme si de rien était. J'ai paniqué et je suis parti, 'Gie m'a rattrapé alors qu'on arrivait chez lui et on a fini la nuit là-bas, pour ne pas remonter sous la pluie.

Son regard était différent de tout à l'heure. Oh, il ne pétillait pas de malice comme c'était le cas d'ordinaire, mais il n'était pas pour autant vide comme depuis son réveil. Une étincelle de vie y brillait, comme si le vrai avait réussi à revenir brièvement pour les aider. Les protéger de la même manière qu'ils le faisaient avec lui. De la même façon qu'hier, l'Aphrodite d'antan s'était éveillé pour lui arracher cette promesse, c'était bien leur ami qui était à leurs côtés en ce moment.

- Cela vous suffit ? Reprit finalement le Capricorne après avoir laissé passer un silence.

Si cela semblait convenir pour le guerrier aux ailes d'ange, son compagnon n'avait pas l'air du même avis et il avouerait qu'il pouvait le comprendre. C'était son jumeau qui serait visé et impliqué si l'on ne trouvait pas la cause de cette intrusion et il ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille se produire. Mais il choisit de conserver le silence et sortit bientôt avec son compatriote, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

- Et ben... Ça m'a l'air épique en bas dit donc.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous accuser, marmonna l'autre avant de tourner la tête vers Aphrodite, qui venait de prendre leurs mains dans les siennes, les yeux fixés au loin alors qu'il repartait une nouvelle fois vers les limbes de son esprit sans passé.

Pourtant, sa phrase fut clairement compréhensible quand il reprit la parole lentement:

- Il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre hier soir...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	14. Premier sang

Oh la la... Déjà, je suis **affreusement navrée** d'avoir mise si longtemps pour la suite ! Contrairement à ce que j'espérais, je n'arrive presque plus à écrire depuis la fin de mon stage, ce qui explique que ce chapitre à mis du temps à sortir alors qu'une partie était déjà écrite sur l'ordinateur... Je me suis enfin forcée/décidée à taper ce que j'avais sur mon brouillon pour le finir de la manière dont j'avais prévu... Mais je me rend compte qu'il est super court en fait, plus court que le premier même ! Malheureusement, je ne vois vraiment pas comment en rajouter plus, parce que je veux garder la suite de l'intrigue pour les prochains chapitres... Alors désolée pour la longueur, vraiment T.T

Je ne sais pas du tout quand viendront les autres chapitres =/ Mes examens vont bientôt débutés et je n'ai pas encore rendu mon écris de stage (un quasi-mémoire, si si) pour mes oraux... Je suis super-overbookée et je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir T.T Je profite juste de cette soirée pour taper mes brouillons et les poster donc pardonnez-moi =/

J'espère quand même que cette suite vous plaira, je tâcherais de faire plus long pour le prochain !

Bonne lecture ~

Chapitre 14 : Premier sang

* * *

**Écrivons**** sans grâce, mais avec notre sang.**

* * *

- Comment cela ?

Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas le sens de la phrase de son ami Poisson. A ses yeux, c'était totalement irréel que de dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre la veille. Eux étaient dans celle d'en face et ils n'avaient rien sentit. Et personne n'aurait pu s'introduire dans le Temple sans que Shura ne détecte sa présence, il était chez lui quand même ! Cela n'avait pas le moindre sens et ce n'était pas le jeune homme qui pourrait les éclairer plus: les yeux dans le vide, il avait l'air de lutter désespérément pour trouver des mots concrets à leur dire. Sans succès apparent.

- Aph', commença doucement l'Hispanique à ses côtés, c'était certainement un mauvais rêve tu sais. Cela arrive à tout le monde de...

- Non, il y avait quelqu'un.

L'Espagnol lui jeta un regard et il prit à son tour la parole pour tenter de rassurer l'androgyne:

- Aphrodite, personne n'aurait pu traverser les Temples sans se faire repérer immédiatement. Et personne n'aurait pu entrer sans que Shu' ou moi ne l'ayons sentit. Ce devait juste être un rêve tu comprends ?

- Mais...

- Tu as vu quelqu'un ? L'interrompit son camarade.

Il hocha la tête, presque tristement, ses boucles bleues glissant le long de son visage lui donnant un air plus enfantin. Plus immature. Presque perdu...

- Non mais je l'ai senti...

Et il porta une main à sa tête, comme s'il voulait parler de son esprit. Une nouvelle fois, ses deux collègues se regardèrent, interloqués. Aphrodite n'avait plus le moindre cosmos depuis ce qui lui était arrivé, il semblait donc improbable qu'il ait pu ressentir une quelconque intrusion au sein du Sanctuaire. Mais une personne possédant un pouvoir psychique aurait-il pu réussir à le sonder sans se faire repérer par l'un des télépathes qui vivaient dans le coin ? Cela semblait irréaliste... Mais au vu de la mine triste du plus jeune, il semblait préférable de ne pas poursuivre sur le sujet.

Au moins savaient-ils pourquoi il s'était levé hier soir. Associé avec ce qu'il avait entendu lors de leurs conversations, il s'était fait des films tout seul...

Mais sérieusement, comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu venir jusqu'ici, hein ?...

* * *

- Saga, attends !

Mais le Grec ne semblait pas disposé à s'arrêter pour le laisser le rattraper. Depuis qu'il était sortie du Douzième Temple, c'était à peine s'il avait desserré les dents ou fait mine de ralentir. Il fonçait droit devant lui sans réfléchir, bouillonnant de colère suite aux paroles du trio. Il retient un soupir tout en accélérant le pas pour le rejoindre. Depuis leur retour, c'était à peine s'ils se côtoyaient malgré l'amitié qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre eux et il était presque certain qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas chez lui quand ils arriveraient. Il le connaissait...

- Saga, s'il te plait !

Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à poser la main sur le bras de son ancien ami de toujours. Malgré le frémissement qu'il obtient - sa culpabilité allait-elle jusqu'à le dégoûter du moindre petit contact qu'ils pouvaient avoir ? -, il ne le lâcha pas, attendant qu'il accepte enfin de le regarder. Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait doux avant de poursuivre, calme:

- Je sais pertinemment ce que tu ressens. Mais t'attaquer à eux n'aidera pas forcément Kanon. Nous devenons nous concentrer sur les autres aspects du problème.

Le Gémeaux soupira et ralentit enfin. En un instant, Aioros eu l'impression de revoir l'adolescent qui s'était entraîné à ses côtés, le garçon sérieux qui n'hésitait jamais à aider les autres au détriment de certaines tâches qu'on lui avait confiées, celui qui adorait lire et apprendre, celui qui se mordait toujours les lèvres quand quelque chose l'intriguait bien qu'il refusait d'en parler... Le jeune garçon qui s'inquiétait en permanence pour son double. Les années avaient passées, certes, mais les gestes étaient toujours les mêmes. Saga restait Saga, malgré le temps, malgré ses actes...

- Mais ils ont raison, Kanon ne travaille techniquement pas pour Athéna alors...

- Nous savons que ton frère n'a rien fait. Nous devons juste le prouver.

Le Grec eu un pâle sourire alors qu'ils atteignaient le neuvième Temple. Oui, bien sûr que son jumeau n'était en rien responsable de ses attaques. Mais comment pouvait-il en vouloir à ceux qui disaient le contraire ? On devait en dire autant sur lui dans son dos... En temps de paix, le fait que le Marina soit un "ennemi" n'avait pas la moindre valeur vu ce qu'il avait fait pour leur Déesse, mais là... Et surtout, il n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que Kanon souffrait de rester au Sanctuaire et qu'il voulait repartir. Il se le refusait parce qu'il était là mais le regard douloureux qu'il avait quand il regardait la mer lui prouvait que l'appel des profondeurs le faisait souffrir. Il aimerait tant y retourner...

- Je continu, l'informa Aioros alors qu'il faisait mine de le laisser devant chez lui. Je veux voir comment les tours de garde se sont organisés pour ce soir.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, en silence cette fois-ci. Saga ruminait toujours tandis que l'archer réfléchissait. Angelo était hors de cause donc, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il puisse vraiment être le coupable malgré son passif d'assassin. Il se concentrait totalement sur Aphrodite avec Shura, plus que sur l'idée quelconque de dominer le domaine d'Athéna. Même plus: il doutait de se tromper s'il affirmait qu'il préférerait certainement tuer de ses mains tous ceux qui s'en était pris à l'androgyne plutôt que de les aider. Et puis, Mû l'aurait sentit si quelqu'un était passé devant sa demeure à une heure aussi tardive.

En tant que premier Gardien, l'Atlante se devait de veiller scrupuleusement sur les passages à l'intérieur du Zodiaque. Avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, il était de plus encore plus vigilant. Pourtant, bien qu'il ne côtoyât pas personnellement le jeune homme - comme presque tout le monde en fait... -, il se demandait s'il était aussi "bien" qu'il ne cherchait à le faire croire. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose, profondément, mais que ses yeux lançaient des appels à l'aide en même temps... Il faudrait qu'il tente d'en savoir plus, une fois que la situation actuelle se serait calmée...

- Mais que-ce passe-t-il encore ?!

Le Guerrier aux ailes d'or n'en savait pas plus que lui, mais il savait que ressentir ainsi le Cosmos de Kanon, las, agacé mais aussi chargé de colère, n'annonçait absolument rien de bon. Les deux amis accélèrent d'un même mouvement, s'interposant ainsi entre le cadet Gemini et la demi-douzaine de gardes du Sanctuaire qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ses derniers les saluèrent d'ailleurs à leurs arrivés.

- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de l'arrêter Seigneurs, les informa l'un d'entre eux avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de poser la moindre question.

- Pardon ? Gronda l'ancien Pope en posant sa main sur le bras de son frère, aucunement près à les laisser agir à leur guise.

Étonnement, si le Général des Mers ne semblait pas apprécié d'être soupçonné ainsi - qui ne le serait pas ? -, sa propre colère était plus dû à l'agacement d'être mis aux arrêts comme un vulgaire criminel. Alors que son ainé était en proie à une véritable fureur face à ce qui était pour lui une injustice totale et flagrante, sans se soucier du fait que les soldats obéissaient simplement à ce qu'on leur ordonnait...

- Shion nous a accordé le bénéfice du doute, intervient Aioros avant que la situation ne dérape. Il n'y a donc aucune raison de l'arrêter, nous menons justement notre enquête pour savoir ce qui s'est véritablement passé hier soir.

- J'entends bien Seigneur. Mais c'est suite aux derniers évènements de la journée qu'on nous a demandé d'agir.

- Comment cela ?

L'archer était perdu, mais il n'était pas le seul à en juger par la surprise des jumeaux à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien apparemment, enfin rien de plus qu'ils avaient appris par leur supérieur en début de matinée. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il y ait un changement d'ordre aussi radical en quelques heures à peine ? L'homme qui leur faisait face et commandait manifestement aux autres dû s'apercevoir de leur surprise car il reprit lentement:

- Le Chevalier Misty du Lézard a été attaqué dans ses appartements privés ce matin.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	15. Ces éternelles questions non posées…

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir mes petits choux (à la crème ou non) ! o/

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Tiny-la-fille-qui-écrit-comme-un-escargot-et-qui-u pload-cette-fic-une-fois-tous-les-trois-mois est de retour ! Avec un chapitre 15 tout frais, tout beau, tout brillant et écrit sans (presque) brouillon ! En plus, comme moi, je prend mes bonnes résolutions pendant l'été, je vais me faire violence pour vous sortir un chapitre par semaine, vous allez voir è_é (je vais essayer hein... Je suis en vacances donc je veux en profiter pour avancer mes histoires mais je suis sans brouillon désormais. Mais j'espère pouvoir sortir un chapitre tous les mardis - _Comme vous le remarquez, je suis en retard dès la première fois, ahaha_).

Enfin bref, la suite de cette histoire, plus longue que le misérable chapitre 14 ^^' Pour une fois, il est presque totalement sur les pensées d'Aioros, on ne parle presque pas du trio ;)

Avec ce chapitre, nous atteignons le troisième arc de cette fiction ! Pour rappel, le premier arc concernait les chapitre inclus, avec les sévices physiques sur Aphrodite. Le deuxième arc, du chapitre 7 à 14, étaient plus basé sur un aspect psychologique, en grande partie sur le trio. Désormais donc, nous sommes sur le troisième arc: la réplique des ennemis, si je puis l'appeler ainsi ^^ Je ne serais plus autant concentré sur Aphrodite et ses deux amis, bien qu'ils seront largement présent, il y aura désormais plus de places aux autres personnages qui chercheront à repousser un ennemi qu'ils ne connaissent pas forcément.

Enfin, trêves de blablas inutiles ! Bonne lecture ! ~

Chapitre 15 : Ces éternelles questions non posées…

* * *

**Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'esquive la question, quand la question ne se pose pas ?**

* * *

En bas, c'était presque la panique. C'était une chose que de s'attaquer à un Chevalier lorsque celui-ci était en mission - encore que dans le cas d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo, tout était presque passé inaperçu en dehors du zodiaque - mais c'était totalement différent de pénétrer à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire pour s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux. Cela démontrait des failles dans leurs mesures de sécurité et cela posait la question des informations détenues par l'ennemi: la position de Misty en tant que chef des Chevaliers d'Argent n'avait techniquement rien d'officielle et on avait quand même réussit à s'introduire dans ses appartements privés alors qu'il était seul. Connaissance des habitudes, des lieux, des patrouilles... Tout semblait être connu de leurs adversaires et cela ne les arrangeaient pas !

On avait transféré Misty chez Mû dès qu'il avait été découvert, comme on le faisait à chaque fois en cas de blessures graves, sans que l'on se soucie du fait qu'il puisse être occupé ailleurs ou autre. On pouvait dire qu'il avait pris l'habitude à force et, en tant que soigneur, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser quelqu'un ainsi sans intervenir et tenter de l'aider. Mais ce qui était arrivé au blond était assez étrange: sans aucunes traces sur le corps, il respirait pourtant faiblement, perdu dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de naturel. Autant d'éléments qui lui faisait craindre une attaque psychique, quasiment impossible à détecter et pourtant ô combien dévastatrice...

Avec ce qui était arrivé au Suédois, ils n'avaient pas besoins d'autres opposants porteurs de techniques mentales...

Comment quelqu'un avait-il réussit une telle attaque sans être remarqué ? Bon, il y avait bien quelques personnes psychismes chez les Silvers - Astérion, le second de Misty, en tête - mais il aurait bien du remarquer une personne inconnue avec un tel Cosmos, non ?

- Tu penses qu'il va s'en sortir ? Chuchota Aioros près de lui.

Il était descendu en trombe après l'arrestation de Kanon. Il comprenait la décision de Shion, il était après tout obligé d'agir pour ne pas qu'on le dise inerte. D'un autre côté, cela pourrait aussi jouer en la faveur du Marina, vu qu'il serait innocenté si une autre attaque avait lieu pendant son emprisonnement. Non, le plus gros problème avait été de gérer Saga, frappé d'une crise de nerfs en voyant qu'on accusait ainsi injustement son jumeau. Il avait fini par lui faire promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises et de lui faire confiance dans sa quête du véritable coupable mais il n'était pas idiot. Dès qu'il serait calmé, l'aîné irait plaider la cause de son frère auprès du Pope, même si cela lui semblait inutile. Ce n'était pas par méchancetés que le représentant d'Athéna agissait ainsi, il se devait juste d'agir et d'écarter provisoirement ceux qui ne faisaient pas vraiment partie du Sanctuaire. Il espérait juste que son ami ne tenterait rien de stupide...

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'Atlante. Je ne sais même pas encore ce qu'on a bien pu lui faire.

- Allons, tu es le meilleur guérisseur du coin...

- Je suis surtout le seul, le coupa l'autre avant de se radoucir légèrement. Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais mais je ne peux malheureusement rien garantir. Pas encore...

L'archer hocha la tête tout en s'asseyant au pied du lit du "malade", le laissant l'examiner avec patience. Le Cosmos de Mû allait et venait à l'intérieur de son corps, cherchant les points sensibles, les éventuelles blessures internes, bref, la moindre chose qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste concernant son état. Les yeux clos, entièrement concentré sur sa tâche, Aioros le trouva néanmoins bien pâle, une pâleur qui pouvait peut-être s'expliquer par les marques qui apparaissaient brièvement sur ses poignets au gré de ses mouvements. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en silence.

Il doutait être le seul à avoir remarqué les nombreuses et minuscules cicatrices qu'il possédait. Certes, il n'était pas sans ignorer que c'était grâce au sang qu'il réparait leurs Armures... Vu leurs nombres cependant, il n'y avait que deux explications qu'il pouvait juger plausible: soit le Bélier travaillait trop et, dans ce cas-là, il serait bon que quelqu'un l'aide ou qu'on lui dise de se reposer également, soit il avait développé un goût assez morbide pour les punitions corporelles... Et il serait urgent que quelqu'un l'arrête dans ses mutilations intentionnelles. Mais qui allait s'amuser à tenter d'entrer dans sa vie privée ? Le mouton parme respectait la leurs en ne s'introduisant pas dans leurs pensées, ils n'avaient techniquement pas le droit d'intervenir...

Etait-ce donc trop difficile de demander de l'aide ? Entre Saga qui refusait de voir en face sa maladie - qui pour lui était une honte, sans plus ni moins - alors qu'il pourrait empêcher sa pire crainte de se reproduire en prenant des médicaments, DeathMask qui s'excitait à la vue du sang - comme Milo, d'un certain côté, bien que chez lui, cet aspect de sa personnalité était assez bien régulé pour le moment par Camus - et pour qui le meurtre, en bon psychopathe qu'il était, représentait son seul exutoire et Dohko qui récupérait petit à petit toutes les fonctions de son "nouveau-corps-de-jeune" mais qui préférait le faire seul malgré les chutes qu'il faisait par moment plutôt que d'avoir un quelconque support, ils étaient assez servit au Sanctuaire. Et il ne comptait là que les Ors, sans rajouter son Lion de frère qui prenait peur dès qu'il n'était plus dans son champ de vision, Aphrodite qui avait subi des lésions psychiques graves, les disputes incessantes des deux latinos et Kanon qui résistait avec de plus en plus de mal à l'appel de la Mer. Si Mû s'y mettait aussi...

Y avait-il des personnes "normales" dans le coin ? Il aurait voulu répondre que oui, mais il fallait déjà être un peu atteint pour se sacrifier ainsi pour une Déesse grecque et entraîner des enfants à faire de même malgré les nombreuses pertes qu'il pouvait y avoir chaque année... Il secoua mentalement la tête. Penser à cela n'y changerait malheureusement rien. Cependant, il refusait de perdre de nouveaux camarades à cause de la fierté de certains. Quand tout serait fini - parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas ! -, il veillerait personnellement à ce que tous puissent vivre en paix.

Près de lui, le Tibétain se redressa enfin, se frottant la nuque avec une lassitude évidente.

- Alors ?

- Il a manqué d'y passer. Heureusement qu'il a pu se protéger à temps...

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se protéger d'attaques psychiques, s'étonna son camarade.

Il le suivit en dehors de la chambre, laissant par la même occasion à Mû le temps nécessaire pour rassembler ses pensées et lui expliquer au mieux. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

- Quand on a des pouvoirs mentaux, la première chose qu'on t'apprend, ce n'est pas à t'en servir, mais comment éviter de te faire avoir pas un congénère. Cela consiste à créer une sorte de barrière interne destiné à protéger ta psychée de toute forme d'intrusion. Plus elle est puissante, plus tu es protégé.

- Et je suppose que plus tu es puissant, plus elle l'est ?

- Non pas forcément, c'est plutôt basé sur tes capacités et ton entraînement. Pour ma part, Shion me lançait continuellement des attaques pour que je sois capable de toutes les contrer. Mais pour des non-psychiques, il est bien plus ardu d'avoir de telles défenses car vous n'avez pas les mêmes mécanismes mentaux. Saga est un bon exemple, ce qu'il a vécu lui a permis de développer des barrières quasiment infranchissables. Je suppose que Misty avait dû, pour une raison ou pour une autre, s'entraîner à se protéger de cette manière.

Aioros fixa un instant le vide, réfléchissant à ce que son condisciple venait de lui apprendre. Jamais, pour sa part, il n'avait entendu parler de ses protections mentales. Mais si ce que disait son ami était vrai, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant et le Gémeau en titre avait dû acquérir cette capacité bien malgré lui pour se protéger de sa seconde personnalité. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était que le jeune Chevalier d'Argent en soit capable également. Avait-il donc eu une raison de croire qu'il en aurait besoin un jour ?

- Je vais descendre voir Astérion, il pourra peut-être m'en apprendre plus. Merci Mû.

Avant de partir cependant, il désigna l'adolescent qui était assis dans le salon du Premier Gardien. Il aurait pensé voir Kiki dans le coin mais c'était un jeune homme qui ne connaissait pas qui était là.

- Qui est-ce ?

- L'apprenti de Misty, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé, il est en état de choc.

- Je vois... Je dois y aller mais je repasserais plus tard voir comment ça évolue, d'accord ?

Il quitta calmement la maison de son collègue et se mit en route pour le baraquement qui abritait les chevaliers d'Argents qui résidaient au Sanctuaire, l'esprit en ébullition. Le blond était passé très près de la mort et, même maintenant, sa survie n'avait rien d'assurée. L'attaque avait dû être fulgurante pour qu'il ne cherche à prévenir les siens. Pourtant, il avait bien eu le temps de se protéger... POURQUOI n'avait-il pas attaqué son opposant s'il avait pris le temps de se défendre ? Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose clochait et il comptait bien découvrir quoi.

Il mit peu de temps à atteindre la plus grande arène du Domaine d'Athéna, celle où la plupart des Chevaliers s'entraînaient et éduquaient les apprentis. Il n'y avait que les Ors qui avaient une arène à part, un peu plus petite... Et qui servait guère, vu qu'aucun, excepté Mû, n'avait d'élèves présents avec eux. Même pour leurs entraînements, ils avaient tous tendance à venir ici. Juste en face s'étendait le grand bâtiment qui regroupait les dortoirs des Silvers et ceux des apprentis, une cuisine-cantine privé et une bibliothèque, si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas trop rouillés. Astérion fut immédiatement repérable, posté devant son entrée et donnant des ordres à ceux qui passaient près de lui, ordres qui étaient, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, exécutés le plus rapidement possible. Il le rejoignit, lui faisant signe d'oublier les politesses quand le Chien de Chasse fit mine d'incliner le buste pour le saluer.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec cela, lui expliqua-t-il. Je cherche à rassembler le plus d'informations possibles pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Misty. Avez-vous trouvé les traces d'une présence ennemie ?

- Aucunes, et ce n'est pas faute de chercher, lui indiqua le jeune homme en montrant ses hommes non loin. Nous voulons tous savoir ce qui s'est passé mais nous n'avons rien trouvé de probable.

- Je vois... Nous devrons donc en conclure que Misty l'a lui-même laissé entrer dans ses appartements. Un ou une petite amie ?

Il vit son interlocuteur sourire légèrement mais il sembla hésiter, ce qui le poussa à continuer:

- Tu peux parler franchement, n'aie crainte.

Deux yeux noirs vinrent accrocher les siens, comme s'il se demandait s'il disait vrai ou non. Des yeux pénétrants, comme s'ils étaient en mesure de lire au plus profond de son âme et d'en arracher ses pensées les plus intimes s'ils le désiraient... Ce qui était techniquement le cas, se rappela-t-il. Mais s'il se sentait à l'aise avec son compagnon Bélier, il résista difficilement à la tentation de détourner son regard de celui, obsédant de l'autre. Etait-il en train de lire en lui ? Si c'était le cas, il devait voir qu'en effet, il voulait juste connaître la vérité sur ce qui avait pu arriver à son ami...

- Ne comparez point Misty du Lézard avec Aphrodite des Poissons je vous prie... La seule personne avec qui Misty passe certaines de ses nuits, c'est moi, dans le bureau, en train de finir de remplir, classer, trier et archiver des papiers. Il est asexuel, jamais il ne ferait entrer quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

- Il n'était pas dans mon intention de le comparer... Mais je comprends. Avait-il émis l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait être en danger ? Lui est-il arrivé des évènements imprévus ?

- Je ne pense pas... Il était rentré la veille, en fin de matinée. Il était allé faire le tour des Chevaliers en poste en dehors du Sanctuaire pour voir comment cela se passait pour eux et comment ils se débrouillaient avec les apprentis qu'ils pouvaient avoir trouvés. Nous avons passé une partie de l'après-midi ensemble pour que je le mette au courant de ce qui était arrivé ici en son absence et quand je l'ai quitté, il allait très bien. Mais à aucun moment il n'a paru angoissé ou inquiet.

- Tu sais ce qu'il allait faire après ton départ ?

- S'entraîner je pense... Et ce matin, quand je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai envoyé le gamin le chercher et il l'a trouvé inconscient.

- Je vois, soupira l'archer, pas plus avancé finalement.

Désormais, il restait à espérer que le français soit en mesure de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé. S'il avait vraiment vu quelque chose. S'il survivait. Si, comme il le pensait, il avait eu le temps de voir son ennemi, il se demandait combien de temps ce dernier allait mettre avant de vouloir achever sa cible... Mais tant qu'il restait chez Mû, il devrait être en relative sécurité. Il devait profiter de ce temps de latence pour le trouver avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Une dernière chose: Misty a pu se protéger mentalement avant qu'on ne l'attaque. Sais-tu comment il a pu réussir ?

Cette fois-ci, le sourire se fit plus sûr, plus présent... Plus fier aussi, d'un certain sens.

- C'est à cause de moi, si l'on peut le dire ainsi. Il a toujours refusé que je lise dans ses pensées et, bien que j'aie respecté sa demande, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre à renforcer ses défenses.

- Tu ne te fiais donc qu'à ses paroles ?

A nouveau ce regard si intense alors que le sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres, comme blessé qu'on puisse ainsi porter atteinte à celui qui était non seulement son supérieur mais aussi son meilleur ami.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Notre intimité est notre bien le plus précieux, personne ne devrait pouvoir le violer. Je crois qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je puisse découvrir son passé et je l'ai laissé en paix sur ce point.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais l'image de Mû s'imprima dans son esprit suite à ses paroles. Pas seulement parce qu'il était tout à fait capable de sortir ce genre de phrases - d'ailleurs, il croyait se rappeler que l'Atlante avait aidé un temps le télépathe afin qu'il maîtrise son pouvoir -, plutôt parce que cela faisait écho à ce qu'il s'était demandé concernant les marques sur ses poignets. Avait-il le droit d'entrer dans sa vie privée ainsi ?

- Très bien. Il se peut que je revienne te voir si d'autres questions me viennent.

Il revient lentement sur ses pas, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé une piste à explorer. Il doutait que ce genre de renseignements soit en mesure de calmer le Gémeau, ni même que cela puisse permettre la libération de Kanon. Il fut tenté à un moment de retourner voir le trio pour les interroger - non pas sur ce qui était arrivé à Misty, il doutait qu'ils fussent au courant - mais sur ce qui avait pu se passer lors de la captivité des deux assassins... Mais cela ne ferait que ramener à la surface des souvenirs douloureux, ce qui ne lui semblait pas nécessaire. Il espérait bien être en mesure de régler cela sans avoir à impliquer un Aphrodite diminué dans cette situation.

Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il voie son meilleur ami, avant que Saga ne fasse la bêtise d'agir seul pour sauver son jumeau...

* * *

Merci bien de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	16. Conscience

Hellow ! o/  
Et bien, personnellement, je suis fière de moi ! Déjà, parce que je tiens la promesse que j'avais fait la semaine dernière - _que je m'étais fait, d'accord_ - en vous publiant ce chapitre à l'heure ! Et croyez-moi, autant il y a des jours où je ne fais rien, autant dés que je suis lancé, rien ne m'arrête ! Pourtant, vu que j'ai totalement déviée de ce que je voulais faire à l'origine, je ne peut même plus m'appuyer sur des notes... Mais je crois que ce qui me fait galérer le plus, c'est de trouver un nom aux chapitres quoi...

Sinon, heu... J'ai eu mon BTS ? Oui, j'ai le droit de le citer, ça fait partie de ma fierté personnelle è_é

Bon, pour en revenir à ce chapitre... Aioros y est toujours présent, ainsi que Mû et Saga (pour celles qui le voulait =p). Mais on retrouve aussi notre trio préféré, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère ! Globalement, il fait la même longueur que le dernier, je m'impose une limite minimale xD

Bref, n'en disons pas plus ! Merci à celles qui m'ont commentées cette semaine, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et à ceux/celles qui lisent sans laisser de messages... Dites-moiiiii ce que vous en pensez quoi é_è

Bonne lecture à vous ! ~

Chapitre 16 : Conscience

* * *

**La conscience vaut mille témoignages.**

* * *

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Je te comprends tout à fait mais on ne peut rien y faire...

- Kanon ne mérite pas ça ! Tonna la voix chargé de colère du Gémeau en titre. Il s'est battu pour NOUS, à NOS côtés ! Et le voilà enfermé comme un vulgaire prisonnier pour la SEULE raison qu'il n'est pas véritablement un membre du Sanctuaire. Il n'a rien fait !

Aioros cessa mentalement la lutte. Ce n'était pas que Saga n'entendait pas ses arguments, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas les accepter. Alors il ressassait sans cesse les mêmes paroles, comme si cela pourrait aider son frère et les aider à résoudre ce problème. Comment diantre avait-il pu garder le contrôle du domaine d'Athéna d'aussi longues années en manquant à ce point de jugement ?... Non, _très_ mauvais point de comparaison. Il avait enfermé son double dans une prison qui était censée causer sa perte et avait tenté de tuer leurs Déesse sous l'emprise de son Autre, ce genre de choses ne l'auraient certainement pas affecté. Ou bien cherchait-il tant à sauver son jumeau dans une tentative désespéré d'expier ce qu'il avait fait il y a plus d'une décennie ? Parce qu'il se sentait toujours coupable...

Il préféra éviter de partir dans un nouveau dédale de supposition concernant la psychologie d'un autre de ses collègues pour le moment. Avec ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, les recherches et interrogatoires qu'il avait mené de son côté et maintenant le Gardien du Troisième Temple à tenter de calmer, il avait de quoi s'occuper un long moment. Il verrait pour le reste plus tard, il commençait à prendre sérieusement mal à la tête pour le moment.

Devant apparemment comprendre qu'il avait laissé tomber et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de son côté, Saga se tourna vers le maître des lieux pour reporter sa rage sur lui:

- Et toi ! Tu ne peux pas lire dans son esprit pour donner à Shion le nom de celui qui l'a attaqué ?!

Mû se frotta légèrement la nuque, posant calmement ses yeux sur lui. Il s'était tenu à l'écart de la conversation depuis que l'ancien Pope était arrivé chez lui, plus ou moins en même temps que son ex-meilleur ami, pour lui demander - quoi que "ordonner" était le mot juste - de faire changer d'avis son presque-père. Laissant l'archer prendre sa défense, il n'avait pas une fois tenté de les arrêter, son attention apparemment totalement ailleurs. Son regard las exprimait clairement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

- Je ne lis pas continuellement dans les pensées des autres voyons.

- A d'autres !

Une autre personne - en fait, tout autre personne autre que Mû - l'aurait certainement envoyé balader séance tenante pour de tels propos. Des individus qui n'avaient pas la langue dans leurs poches, comme Angelo ou Milo, lui aurait de plus fait remarquer sans le moindre tact que si cela avait été le cas, il aurait su son imposture bien plus tôt. Ce qui aurait fait repartir son interlocuteur dans de sombres et morbides pensées concernant ses actes passés. Heureusement, Mû n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Continuellement calme, on pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les fois où on avait véritablement pu le voir en colère. Même si le comportement de Saga était injurieux, il n'en tient cure et répondit comme si de rien était:

- Non vois-tu, j'ai tendance à respecter ce qu'on appelle "_l'intimité_" des autres. Pour te répondre, Misty s'est protégé au moment de l'attaque, tu dois donc sans doute savoir que sa protection est toujours active.

Calme, certes, mais cynique aussi, un trait de caractère qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais remarqué chez son camarade. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fatigue qui marquait ses traits...

- Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'es pas en mesure de forcer sa psychée.

- En effet, et cela pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles à son esprit. Je ne vais pas mettre sa vie en jeu pour satisfaire ton besoin égoïste de sauver ton frère.

- Kanon est...

- Innocent, je sais, le coupa doucement l'Atlante. Nous le savons tous Saga. Mais tuer ou blesser plus gravement Misty pour le prouver est exclu.

Vaincu mais ne l'acceptant pas, le plus âgé gronda avant de se détourner et de sortir du Temple, libérant enfin les lieux de son Cosmos agressif. S'il en comprenait parfaitement la cause, Aioros fut néanmoins heureux d'être libéré un tant soit peu de sa présence. Oh, il appréciait l'homme qu'était devenu l'adolescent qu'il avait côtoyé et il comptait bel et bien l'aider à faire innocenter son jumeau, mais ne plus être soumis à la pression intense de son aura avait quelque chose de libérateur. Il observa un instant le Tibétain avant de reprendre la parole:

- Ça va aller ?

- Physiquement, Misty n'est pas danger, répondit le Bélier en haussant les épaules. C'est psychologiquement que je m'inquiète mais je ne pourrais me prononcer que lorsqu'il sera réveillé.

Un discours qui lui rappelait étrangement celui qu'il avait tenu avec le Pope lors de la libération d'Aphrodite... Les attaques psychiques étaient décidément d'une efficacité dévastatrice.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi personnellement.

Les prunelles vertes se posèrent sur lui sans qu'aucune émotion particulière ne s'affiche sur son visage.

- Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser les épaules.

- Vu comme Saga t'accusait... Et vu la façon dont tu soignes Misty, je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives à court d'énergie.

- Je vais bien, Kiki m'aide pour les tâches courantes alors ça me libère de certaines fonctions.

Il hocha doucement la tête. Il aurait aimé lui parler de ses marques qu'il apercevait sur sa peau, mettre le sujet sur le tapis une bonne fois pour toute pour l'aider... Mais la pique sur l'intimité qu'il avait lancé à Saga lui montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires. Pas encore, bien qu'il se promit silencieusement de s'en charger sous peu - quand le reste serait fini.

- J'espère. Je vais remonter pour ma part, j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu. Fait attention à toi, d'accord ?

- Penses-tu que je ne sais pas me gérer ?

Il l'observa à nouveau, de cet œil d'aigle qui lui avait toujours permis de faire mouche lorsqu'il s'entraînait au tir. Avec nostalgie, il se souvient de la fois où il avait tenté d'apprendre Saga à faire de même. Le résultat n'avait pas été très probant, mais ils avaient passés l'après-midi à en rire. Une preuve, une de plus s'il en fallait, de tout ce qui s'était brisé avec sa mort.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te faire penser cela... Je me disais juste que si celui qui a tenté de tuer Misty se rend compte qu'il a échoué, il voudra peut-être finir le travail...

Un silence assez lourd envahit la pièce. Mû avait-il pensé à cette éventualité ? Fatigué par les soins intenses que demandaient le Lézard, serait-il en mesure de se défendre si quelqu'un s'attaquait à lui à son tour ? Il serait tenté de répondre oui. Malgré son apparence fragile, le jeune homme, comme son compère du Douzième Temple, cachait une grande force en lui et il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse tenir tête à celui qui chercherait à s'en prendre à son patient. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de craindre le pire.

- Je resterais sur mes gardes, lui promis l'Atlante.

* * *

Quelques Temples plus haut, deux amis essayaient de calmer un Poisson soudainement peureux pour qu'ils puissent prendre du repos. Mais cela semblait peine perdu: Aphrodite était toujours persuadé que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre la veille et refusait d'y retourner. Ils avaient beau user de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables pour lui faire entendre raison, ils s'étaient révélé incapable de convaincre le Poisson. Pourtant, tout y était passé, promesse comme menace, mais rien à faire. Shura fini par soupirer:

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

Ils avaient passés une partie de la journée au dernier Temple, ce qui avait sembler apaisé le jeune homme. S'il ne se rappelait pas distinctement avoir vécu ici, son esprit en gardait la trace et il ne semblât pas désorienté outre mesure. Étonnement, il n'avait à aucun moment parlé de la promesse qu'il avait arraché à Angelo quelques heures plus tôt. Les deux latinos en avaient parlés entre eux, bien sûr, mais tant que leur compagnon ne se décidait pas à leur demander... D'un côté, cela arrangeait Shura, qui voulait demander son avis à Saga avant. Cependant, vu les accusations qui étaient portées sur son frère, il doutait qu'il soit d'accord pour se préoccuper de leurs interrogations pour le moment. Il descendrait demain lui demander.

Confinés dans les Temples les plus élevés du Sanctuaire, aucun d'eux n'étaient au courant de l'arrestation de Kanon et de ce qui était arrivé à Misty. Si cela avait été le cas, peut-être auraient-ils prêté une plus grande attention à ce que le Suédois tentait de leur dire depuis quelques temps déjà. Qu'il y avait bien un ennemi infiltré au sein du Domaine d'Athéna. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, ils étaient trop isolés désormais et personne n'avait songé à les mettre au courant. En même temps, connaissant la réputation des deux assassins, et le fait qu'ils n'aient guère changé de comportement depuis leur retour à la vie, peut-être était-ce normal qu'on n'ait pas pensé à eux.

- J'ne sais pas, tu veux le faire dormir avec toi ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu peux prendre le canapé si tu préfères hein, répliqua le crabe qui attendait avec une certaine appréhension de retrouver le confort plus que relatif du meuble sur lequel il dormait.

Ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement les yeux vers l'androgyne, assis dans un fauteuil non loin. Ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine, ses bras les entourant, il avait tout de l'enfant perdu qu'il redevenait progressivement. Même en se doutant désormais de la vérité, Angelo avait encore bien du mal à l'accepter. Cela paraissait si incroyable !... Et pourtant, désormais, il était certain que leur ami était tout prêt d'eux. Qu'il se battait pour revenir. Ils en avaient eu la preuve un peu plus tôt. Ils devaient l'aider à briser cette barrière qui l'affaiblissait et tentait de le détruire. Le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le sauver. Avant que son esprit ne soit totalement vaincu et ne s'efface envers cette personnalité qui se créait petit à petit à cause d'eux.

- 'Dite ?

Le regard tourmenté de son jeune ami le fit frissonner. Comment n'avaient-ils pu ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt qu'il était toujours là, si proches d'eux ?

- Quelque chose est sur le point d'arriver...

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Aphrodite ouvrir la bouche, cherchant désespérément ses mots avant de la refermer, dépité. Comment pouvait-il les prévenir de ce qu'il sentait, au plus profond de son être ? Comment pourraient-ils le comprendre alors qu'ils refusaient d'accepter ce qui, pour eux, étaient impossible ? Il secoua la tête. L'enfant qu'il devenait demandait à être rassuré, câliné. L'adulte, la si faible part de maturité qui résidait encore dans son esprit malgré la brume opaque qui tentait de l'étouffer, savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour se faire entendre. Étouffé à l'intérieur de lui-même comme l'avait été Saga pendant ses sombres années, sa personnalité essayait difficilement de ne pas être soufflée. Ce serait pire que la mort. Ce serait disparaître, purement et simplement. Ne plus exister alors que son corps serait toujours présent...

Mais l'enfant,_ l'autre_, ignorait cela, ou du moins ignorait ses appels à l'aide. Et l'étouffait un peu plus sans le savoir.

- 'Dite... Tu vas dormir avec Shura ?

Il hocha la tête avec fatigue. Les événements de la journée - le fait de remonter chez lui, la confrontation avec Saga, sa prise de position envers ses deux amis -, tout cela avait contribué à l'affaiblir et il ne souhaitait désormais plus que le repos. Non, l'enfant le souhaitait. Pour lui, une nuit de plus écoulée l'affaiblirait davantage. Dire que le Gémeau avait tenu treize ans... Lui était déjà au bord du vide. Quand sa conscience n'était pas trop faible pour qu'il n'arrive à réfléchir, quand il n'était pas qu'un vent de plus dans l'esprit enfantin qui contrôlait désormais son corps.

Juste fermer les yeux, rassembler ses forces. Essayer. Ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. Mais ils auraient besoin de lui, certainement.

S'il ne mourrait pas avant.

Plus tard cependant, appuyé contre le torse du Chevalier du Capricorne, qui dormait du sommeil du juste, sa conscience s'agita. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Dénué de Cosmos, son corps ne s'en rendait pas compte mais lui, si. Comme si quelqu'un resserrait la barrière sur son esprit pour limiter un peu plus son espace. La pression se faisait plus forte, plus dure. Mais il était trop faible, bien trop faible pour réussir à lutter. Alors, c'était ainsi qu'il finirait ? Faible, oublié de tous, balayé comme une brindille le serait par le vent ?

Il ferma mentalement les yeux, déjà emporté par ce brouillard épais qui l'emprisonnait au plus profond de lui-même. L'autre, sans en avoir conscience, gagnait son droit de vie. Il eut envie de sourire. L'autre. Comme Saga appelait sa deuxième conscience. Le voilà devenu un peu comme lui. Il comprenait désormais véritablement ce qu'avait dû endurer le troisième Gardien pendant toutes ses années. Dire qu'il avait servi son imposture fidèlement...

Mais alors que sa conscience vacillait, menaçait de s'écrouler, ce ne fut pas le froid du vide qui l'entoura, ce froid qui annonçait l'arrivée de la mort et qu'il avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois, trop de fois pour un seul homme. Non, c'était quelque chose de chaud et d'incroyablement doux qui se posait sur lui, qui l'empêchèrent d'être emporté. Quelque chose de doux et de si fort... Un Cosmos ? Pourquoi Shura ne se réveillait-il donc pas alors ? Pourquoi ne sentait-il rien ? Pourtant, il y avait bien une force qui le soutenait, qui l'empêchait de...

_- Calme... La fin n'est pas encore venue..._

Ce n'était pas Athéna, il en prit conscience brusquement. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il comprenait juste. Des choses qui lui avaient totalement échappés depuis ce qui lui était arrivé. Non, depuis plus longtemps encore... Il comprenait, il connaissait le sens de quelque chose de bien plus profond, quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience jusqu'à présent mais dont il n'avait pas peur maintenant que la vérité était devant lui. Pourtant, s'il avait eu encore un corps, il aurait eu un goût amer en bouche. Alors, ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'une façade donc ? Cela le dégoûtait. C'était même pire que cette mort qui lui paraissait à la fois si proche et si loin actuellement...

_- Depuis le début alors ?..._

_- Non, ne crains rien. Je désire simplement... Je veille juste à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_- Nous arrive..._ Rectifia-t-il faiblement.

Un rire, comme la caresse d'une plume sur sa peau. Comme le contact de la soie qui glissait le long d'un corps qui se dénudait. Comme un souffle d'air qui venait mourir en touchant son épiderme. Mais il n'y avait pas de moqueries, juste de la gentillesse. C'était étrange, déstabilisant...

_- Laisse-toi aller, tout va bien désormais._

Et il obéit.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !

Tiny ~


	17. Trahison

Hellow mes petits choux !

Aller, chapitre de la semaine ! Et non, pardonnez-moi, mais je ne continu **pas du tout** sur ce pauvre Aphrodite, c'est un chapitre totalement basé sur Saga pour une fois ^^ Pour autant, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont donnés leurs impressions et leurs idées sur ce qui était arrivé au Poisson, j'adore ! La fin est déjà prévue donc rien ne changera malgré ce que vous m'avez dit, mais ça me fait plaisir de connaître vos avis ^^ (_et qui sait, peut être que certaines d'entre vous avaient raison =p_)

Heu sinon... Bah, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, peut-être mon plus long actuellement xD

Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'ai rien à dire cette semaine ! ~

Chapitre 17 : Trahison

* * *

**Dans chaque trahison, dans tout mal commis, c'est de Dieu qu'il est question.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps sur le domaine sacré. Une nuit qui ne serait reposante pour personne, pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ceux qui étaient de gardes allaient s'exciter dès qu'ils entendraient un petit bruit et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas allaient s'inquiéter pour leurs sécurités. Si les plus forts tombaient, comment leur en vouloir de prendre peur ? On avait arrêté l'équivalant d'un Chevalier d'or quand même ! Mais ils doutaient. Ils avaient peur. Qu'allait-il se passer ce soir ?

Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être une mauvaise nuit. Le ciel était totalement clair, dégagé. Il n'y avait qu'un mince croissant de lune qui flirtait avec les étoiles mais tout n'était pas obscur non plus. Une légère brise refroidissait les lieux après la chaleur accablante du soleil de la journée. Une nuit qui aurait dû être calme, paisible, où les amoureux auraient dû en profiter pour sortir entre eux, où les amis auraient dû pouvoir se retrouver autour d'un verre pour parler en riant. Peut-être que c'était le cas, ailleurs. Pour eux, la quiétude de la paix ne reviendrait que bien tard.

Mais certaines personnes n'étaient pas disposées à profiter de cette nuit. Alors qu'un groupe d'amis se couchaient, quelques Temples plus haut, Saga tournait encore en rond dans le sien. Oh, il ne fulminait plus de colère comme cela avait été le cas un peu plus tôt. Deux bonnes heures à frapper violemment la pierre avait eu raison de sa colère en même temps que de ses phalanges. Cependant, il ne se plaignait pas de la douleur. A une époque, il n'avait eu qu'elle pour lui rappeler qu'il existait toujours bien qu'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur son corps...

Cependant, s'il avait fini par ne plus vouloir s'en prendre à tout le monde, comment aurait-il pu décemment aller dormir en sachant que son frère allait devoir affronter la morsure de l'eau de mer et la marée montante dans sa cellule du Cap Sounion ? Sans compter l'appel de son Seigneur qui devait se faire douloureux à une si courte distance sans qu'il ne puisse s'y laisser aller...

Dire qu'hier encore, il était assis dans un fauteuil malgré l'heure tardive, à lire un ouvrage emprunté à Camus, attendant le retour de son double comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Et maintenant, Kanon lui avait été enlevé, tout cela parce que Shion n'était pas foutu de trouver le véritable coupable ! A cette pensée, ses poings se serrèrent et une pointe de rage monta en lui. Il la réprima lentement, sachant qu'il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces.

Aioros était passé, un peu plus tôt, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et le mettre au courant de son avancé. Malgré sa culpabilité, il avait été content de le voir. De ne plus être seul surtout, à ronger les mêmes souvenirs noirs. L'archer avait peur que Mû ne soit la prochaine cible. Saga ne l'avait pas détrompé, mais il pensait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Mû n'était pas un danger pour le moment, pas tant que Misty ne serait pas près de se réveiller. Mais un Chevalier isolé dans un endroit où il n'avait plus le moindre Cosmos ? Pour lui, le choix aurait été vite fait. Le deuxième Gémeau faisait une bien meilleure cible et il n'était pas près de laisser passer cela.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge et décida qu'il pouvait y aller. Les patrouilles allaient bientôt changer, personne ne le remarquerait passer, on penserait qu'il ferait partit du prochain tour de surveillance. Il sortit de sa maison, sans son armure. Trop visible, pas assez discrète. Il avait enfilé une ancienne tunique d'entraînement qui ressemblait fortement à celles que portait son jumeau habituellement. Comme si porter des habits semblables les rapprochaient... C'était risible mais il s'abreuvait de la moindre chose qui pourrait lui rappeler la présence si chère de son cadet près de lui alors...

Il n'eut aucun mal à traverser la demeure du Taureau, Aldébaran était de garde ce soir-là. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de passer inaperçu chez le Tibétain. Qu'importe, il ne se laisserait pas dissuader.

- Saga... Tu n'es pas de service ce soir.

La voix était fatiguée, mais rien n'indiquait une quelconque faiblesse chez son propriétaire. L'Atlante avait toujours été doué pour cacher le moindre signe qui aurait pu être interpréter par un ennemi. Pourtant, vu tout le Cosmos qu'il devait dépenser pour son collègue d'Argent, il doutait qu'il soit en mesure de tenir si un long combat se présentait...

- Je vais voir Kanon, répliqua-t-il tout en tentant de rester le plus détaché possible.

- A une heure pareille ?

Il tourna ses yeux verts dans sa direction. Ne pas s'énerver, il ne voulait pas qu'une quelconque alerte soit donnée. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules mais une certaine irritation fut néanmoins perceptible quand il répondit:

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir et je ne vois pas comment je le pourrais en sachant où il est enfermé. Autant lui tenir compagnie un peu.

Malheureusement, il sut en sentant le regard perçant de l'autre sur lui que son interlocuteur n'était pas dupe. S'il ne lirait pas dans ses pensées - tout d'abord, à cause de ses convictions personnelles, mais aussi parce que les défenses de Saga seraient bien plus fortes que lui -, il ne le laisserait certainement pas passer sans savoir ce qu'il voulait faire _véritablement_.

- Il est déjà assez suspecté comme cela, tu ne devrais pas aggraver son cas, cela pourrait être mal vu.

Il serra les dents, incapable de retenir un nouvel accès de fureur cette fois-ci. Non, mais comment pouvait-il oser dire de telles choses ?! Son jumeau n'avait rien fait et le Pope ne faisait que désigner un bouc émissaire tout trouver en l'arrêtant ainsi, rien de plus !

- C'est sûr que tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de problème, siffla-t-il. Comme si Shion allait t'arrêter dès que tu faisais une connerie...

- Saga, il n'a jamais été question de favo...

- Ne me fais pas la leçon, j'ai passé l'âge pour cela depuis longtemps. Toi comme moi, nous savons que Kanon a été arrêté simplement parce que c'est un traître aux yeux de tout le monde, le coupa-t-il, résistant à l'envie de lui crier dessus. C'est tellement plus simple d'accuser ceux qui ont déjà fait le mal autour d'eux que de trouver ce qui s'est vraiment passé...

- Tu divagues Saga, répondit lentement Mû avec toujours autant de douceur.

Oui, peut-être. Il avait tellement passé de temps à tenter de comprendre la décision de son supérieur... Mais en fin de compte, il en revenait toujours au même résultat: c'était une simple vengeance. Une magnifique opportunité pour montrer que les deux habitants du Troisième étaient dangereux. Kanon, parce qu'il était associé à un Dieu adverse. Son frère à cause de sa maladie mentale. A cause des méfaits de son Autre. Cela pouvait sembler puérile, mais pourquoi pas. C'était le rôle du Pope de veiller à la sécurité du Sanctuaire. Les Gémeaux étaient une menace, il avait suffi d'un prétexte pour les écarter.

- Rentre donc chez toi, continua le mouton avec cet air doux qui lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Comme un reflet de ce qu'il aurait dû être, si treize ans de sa vie ne lui avaient pas été enlevé pour commettre en son nom les pires méfaits possibles. Pour tâcher son âme du sang indélébile de ses fautes.

- Hors de question.

Il le vit distinctement soupirer, preuve qu'il commençait à se lasser de cette discussion qui tournait en rond. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas avec lui, pas maintenant. Il s'approcha, laissant son charisme naturel parler pour lui dans son attitude alors qu'il ajoutait d'une voix glaciale qui n'aurait rien à envier à Camus lui-même:

- Tu peux lancer l'alarme si tu veux. Cependant… Autant je n'ai pas peur de perdre ma place, autant serais-tu près à risquer la tienne ?

- Serais-ce une menace ? Répondit le jeune homme du tac-au-tac, très peu impressionné par lui, pas après des années d'entraînements près de lui.

Il lui attrapa le poignet pour le soulever, dévoilant par la même occasion les marques qui s'étendaient sur sa peau, avant de le plaquer contre le mur pour lui couper toute retraite. S'il s'attendait à ce que le Bélier se débatte, il n'en fut rien. Bien trop fier pour cela, il se contenta de le fixer tout en gardant avec soin une expression neutre sur son visage :

- Lâche-moi.

- Sinon quoi ? Je doute que tu veux que Shion soit au courant de ton taillage de veines. Qui apprécierait de voir un Gold Saint risquer sa vie de façon aussi puérile ?

Il aurait pu jurer que le Tibétain avait pâlit suite à sa remarque. D'ailleurs, il se crispa contre lui, trahissant sa crainte. Oui, il savait ce qu'on dirait de lui si on apprenait ce qu'il se faisait. Il savait aussi qu'il serait écarté. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… Saga eu un sourire qui le fit ressembler étrangement de son Autre et il poursuivit, implacable:

- Il n'y a que ton maître pour n'avoir pas remarqué cela. Cela prouve à quel point il fait attention à toi dit donc...

- Tu ne sais rien... Chuchota Mû.

- Vraiment ? J'ai un doute vois-tu. Mais si tu le dis… Je vais te confier une chose pour ma part: j'ai déjà sacrifié Kanon pour Athéna et vu ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne compte pas retenter l'expérience. Alors je vais le rejoindre. Libre à toi de me dénoncer si tu veux mais j'en ferais de même en retour. Et nous savons tous les deux ce qui en ressortira.

Il le lâcha, se détourna. D'un côté, il n'était pas fier d'user de telles méthodes pour s'assurer son silence. Ce n'était pas dans ses convictions, dans son habitude, dans sa personnalité. Mais son jumeau passait avant tout. Quand il l'avait perdu la première fois, sa raison avait suivi et l'Autre en avait profité. Il n'avait que trop besoin de la présence de son frère près de lui. Ou alors était-ce simplement qu'il n'avait pas encore réussit totalement à reprendre pied dans la réalité depuis leurs retours à la vie. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui ait pardonné, il n'acceptait pas d'avoir une nouvelle chance... Et si Kanon n'était pas là pour le soutenir jour après jour, que lui resterait-il ?...

- Tu es bien différent du Saga que j'ai connue, murmura-t-on derrière lui.

Il tournait désormais le dos à son camarade et ce fut peut-être mieux. Ainsi, Mû ne put voir la douleur qui s'affichait désormais dans ses yeux et sur son visage. La douleur de s'en prendre ainsi à lui, de proférer de telles paroles, mais aussi la douleur de la crainte, celle de se retrouver à nouveau seul sans la présence rassurant de son double. Il n'y eu que sa voix pour faire passer son sentiment d'excuse:

- Je sais, je me dis ça tous les jours...

Et il sortit. Il essaya vaguement d'oublier son comportement le temps que dura sa marche, mais ce fut compliqué. Cela n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi. Mais en quelques semaines, les habitudes de tout le monde avait été bouleversé alors comment pouvait-on le blâmer ? Il s'excuserait à son retour.

« _Comme si tu pourras_ », lui chuchota sa conscience.

Il choisit de l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur son chemin, bien que cela ne demanda pas un effort intense de son côté. Il connaissait tellement l'endroit qu'il aurait pu s'y déplacer les yeux fermés, ce qui ne fut bien sûr pas le cas. Aucunes des patrouilles qu'il ne croisa songèrent à lui demander ce qu'il faisait, et c'était sur cela qu'il comptait. Que sa notoriété et sa position lui évite ce genre de désagrément. Dommage qu'il ait dû forcer le passage avec Mû. Mais comme l'alarme n'avait pas été donné, il pouvait considérer que cela allait, non ?

Il finit de contourner l'une des arènes et s'engagea dans les anciennes marches creusées à même la roche et qui menaient à la cellule tristement célèbre où son double était enfermé. Désormais, il n'y avait plus le moindre bruit autour de lui autre que celui des vagues qui se brisaient paresseusement sur les rochers. Le vent s'était fait un peu plus fort sans en devenir pour autant inconfortable. L'odeur iodée de la mer était partout. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de lumière et la prison, quand il l'atteignit enfin, était plongée dans le noir, lui faisant soudainement prendre peur d'arriver trop tard...

- Kanon ?...

Un mouvement. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'agite un peu plus. Il se détendit alors que le visage de son jumeau apparaissait entre les barreaux rongés par le sel mais pourtant encore tellement solide.

- Saga ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, répondit-il en le rejoignant.

Le Dragon des Mers sourit doucement alors que ses mains si semblables aux siennes se posaient sur leurs jumelles pour s'assurer de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Ce contact le détendit, comme si la présence de l'autre aussi près de lui lui assurait la meilleure protection au monde. Quoi que, qui irait s'en prendre à un Saga en colère ?

- J'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose... Continua son aîné.

- Ah... J'y ai pensé aussi, c'est pour cela que je m'étais mis au fond, afin de voir qui tenterait de me tuer. Mais tu es la première personne que je vois.

Les doigts de son double s'égarèrent sur son visage lentement, retraçant ses traits comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner. Il se laissa faire, confiant, comme toujours. Parce qu'excepté sa répondre à sa tentative de trahison, jamais son frère ne lui avait fait le moindre mal. Parce qu'il s'avait qu'il était son soutien, la seule chose qui le maintenait dans ce monde maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau tous en vie. Parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux, tout simplement. Kanon était Saga. Saga était Kanon. Il ne pouvait y en avoir un sans l'autre, c'était bien trop dur. Lui en avait fait l'expérience et il n'était pas près de subir cela à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de cette prison, répondit Kanon avec un sourire qui se voulait indulgent.

- Mais la dernière fois, Poséidon ne forçait pas sur ton aura pour que tu le rejoignes.

Le regard du plus jeune des deux se perdit dans le vide. Oui, c'était dur d'être aussi proche de son dieu et pourtant de ne pas pouvoir le rejoindre. Avant, il tâchait d'y faire abstraction et la distance l'aidait. Là, il se prenait sa puissance de plein fouet. Les quelques semaines qu'il pensait encore tenir la veille s'était réduites à quelques jours, voire moins. Il ne pourrait pas tenir aussi près mais sa cellule l'empêcherait de le rejoindre...

- Recule-toi, reprit Saga doucement, comprenant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Je vais te sortir de là.

- Je doute que Shion te laisse faire...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Shion, répliqua l'autre. J'ai été Pope, je sais comment ouvrir cet endroit.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et une infinité de mots y passa sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler. S'il faisait sortir le Marina, ce serait considéré comme de la trahison envers Athéna, mais il avait déjà fait son choix. Kanon passerait avant son devoir pour cette fois-ci. Car c'était ceux qu'il servait qui les séparaient. Il verrait plus tard pour la conséquence de ses actes. C'était une promesse silencieuse mais une promesse quand même. Et son frère répondait doucement en lui promettant de ne pas l'abandonner. Car dès que son Cosmos retentirait, on viendrait voir. On verrait ce qu'il avait fait. Il serait arrêté s'il restait là. Un parfais coupable de plus.

La malédiction de leur gémellité. Le fait de ne jamais être seul. Le fait de sentir continuellement la présence de l'autre près de lui. Le fait d'être en mesure de savoir ce que l'autre pensait s'ils le voulaient.

Il suffit d'un instant mais ils surent tous les deux ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce que Saga ferait. Ce que Kanon ferait. Les conséquences, les risques. Qu'importe désormais.

Le Cosmos du Gémeau s'éleva, éclairant d'une lueur dorée les alentours. Son aura se figea dans les glyphes anciens qui composaient la cellule pour les désactiver, les uns après les autres. Un grincement qui résonna malgré le bruit des vagues. La prison était ouverte. La porte ne le retenait plus. La voix était libre. Partir.

Quand les gardes arrivèrent, quelques minutes à peine après, cela faisait longtemps que les jumeaux avaient disparus, emportés par le triangle du second Gemini.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	18. Au-delà des apparences

Hellow à tous o/

Nous sommes toujours mardi, je suis toujours dans les temps, c'est bien è_é (oui, je me motive comme je peux xD) Chapitre 18 de cette fiction, je m'impressionne toute seule, je l'avoue o/ Mais je suis bien contente de continuer et encore plus de savoir que j'ai toujours des lecteurs qui me suivent (je vous neeeeem ) !

Programme d'aujourd'hui: hum... Des explications pop-esque, on retrouve (enfin) notre trio (siiiii, souvenez-vous, avec la p'tite voix qui parlait à Aph') et une confrontation avec Mû et ses problèmes. Ca fait beaucoup non ? xD

Bonne lecture à tous ! ~

Chapitre 18 : Au-delà des apparences

* * *

**A trente ans, nous avons l'apparence des adultes, l'apparence de la sagesse, mais l'apparence seulement. Et si peur de mal faire !**

* * *

L'aube se levait à peine mais rares étaient encore les personnes qui dormaient au Sanctuaire. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train et nul doute que tout le monde serait au courant des événements de la nuit passé avant que midi ne pointe le bout de son nez. L'explosion - puis la disparition totale - du Cosmos des Gémeaux n'étaient pas passés inaperçu et de nombreuses heures avaient été consacrées à leurs recherches, en vain. C'était presque un conseil de guerre qui s'était donc réunis chez Mû ce matin-là: en plus du maître des lieux, on retrouvait donc Shion, qui avait fait le chemin depuis qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé suivi de près par Dohko, Aldébaran, qui effectuait ses rondes quand cela s'était produit et Aioros, qui aurait dû prendre sa place et s'était retrouvé à chercher son ex-meilleur ami.

- Je pense pouvoir dire que nous avons fouillés les lieux de fonds en comble, expliqua le Brésilien de sa voix grave et puissante. Aucunes traces, ils ne sont plus ici.

Ses derniers jours, vu le nombre de fois où ils avaient mis à sac le domaine d'Athéna, toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables avaient été trouvées. Pas d'ennemis cachés mais pas de jumeaux également. Mais c'était couru d'avance: vu ce qui risquait de leurs arriver, il était fort peu probable qu'ils se soient amusés à rester dans le coin. Leurs maîtrises des dimensions pouvaient les emmener n'importe où...

- Vous pensez qu'ils sont toujours en Grèce ? Continua Aldébaran en regardant son supérieur.

Assis profondément dans un des fauteuils de son ancienne habitation, le Pope haussa légèrement les épaules, faisant bruisser le tissu de sa robe de fonction avant de prendre la parole:

- Plus ou moins. A mon avis, Kanon a emmené Saga au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, c'est le meilleur endroit où il peut le cacher sans avoir à craindre qu'on ne finisse par retrouver leurs présences.

- Mais n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ? Murmura l'archer. Je doute que Poséidon laisse un des nôtres là-bas sans rien dire ou sans exiger quelque chose en retour.

Un silence s'installa, le temps qu'ils puissent envisager cette possibilité. Oui, le Dieu des Mers pourrait certainement demander, en échange de son séjour en bas, des renseignements confidentiels à celui qui avait pris la place du représentant de la Déesse de la Guerre. D'un autre côté, Saga accepterait-il une telle chose ? Après ce qu'il avait fait hier, on ne pouvait décemment affirmer qu'il ne trahirait pas les siens, mais d'un autre côté...

- C'est un risque à prendre je suppose, continua doucement Shion. J'ai confiance en Kanon, il ne mettrait pas la vie de son frère en danger inutilement.

- Et le Sanctuaire ?

- Je veux croire qu'ils ont agi par instinct sans volonté de nous trahir. Ce n'est pas leurs genres.

- Pourtant, répliqua Aioros, vous avez fait arrêté Kanon sur de simples suppositions...

- Contesterais-tu ses décisions ? S'interposa le chevalier de la Balance en fronçant ses sourcils. Tu n'es pas au courant de tout ce qui peux se passer ni de toutes les implications de...

- Dohko, le calma Shion en posant sa main sur son épaule. Inutile de réagir ainsi voyons.

Il tourna son regard clair vers celui du Grec qui le soutient sans ciller. La situation était tendue, même au sein du Zodiaque, et il en avait dramatiquement conscience. Alors qu'une nouvelle bataille se préparait peut-être, tout prenait pour lui les airs d'un jeu d'échec où chacun de ses actes pouvaient sauver ses pièces... Ou les conduire vers la mort. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une personne en particulier et le favoriser, tous devaient être sur le même plan, même ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui... Mais cela, seul Saga aurait vraiment pu le comprendre, lui qui avait gouverné treize ans durant. Il avait cru qu'il aurait pu le comprendre seul mais son amour pour son frère avait dû l'aveugler... Il s'expliqua:

- Tu as pu voir combien les ragots allaient vite. Deux attaques en une nuit, les anciens "traîtres" ont de suite été pointés du doigt. En enfermant Kanon, je montrais que j'agissais mais c'était également une manœuvre pour l'innocenter. S'il était arrivé quelque chose cette nuit - je me disais qu'avoir laissé Misty en vie était une erreur et que son attaquant voudrait se rattraper -, on aurait compris qu'il n'y était pour rien et on l'aurait ainsi laissé en paix. Loin de moi l'idée de les condamner sans preuves.

- J'avais aussi pensé qu'on voudrait s'introduire ici, avoua Aioros. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause vos décisions.

- Ne t'en fais pas. A dire vrai, je pensais que seul Saga aurait pu comprendre cela mais j'ai sous-estimé son amour pour son double, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à le libérer.

- Malheureusement, continua le deuxième Gardien, cela ne fait qu'appuyer les dires de nos hommes. Pour eux, ils sont coupables et leurs fuites l'on prouvée, point. Ils vont penser le danger écarté et relâcher leurs gardes, ce qui pourra donner de nouvelles opportunités à nos attaquants.

- En effet, soupira Dohko, plus serein maintenant que l'on accusait plus injustement son plus vieil ami. Mais cela pourrait-être l'occasion pour nous de tendre leur tendre un piège.

La conversation dérailla sur les diverses possibilités qui s'offraient à eux désormais. Ils avaient presque tous une théorie et des idées, bien que pour la plupart différente. Le problème des jumeaux n'était bien sûr pas oublié - il fallait bien qu'ils les fassent revenir quand même ! - mais n'ayant pas de solutions immédiates de ce côté-là, ils cherchaient ailleurs pour l'instant... Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils allaient prendre congés qu'Aldébaran demanda soudainement:

- Au fait, comment cela se fait-il que Saga ait pu sortir du Zodiaque ?

Les regards se portèrent sur Mû qui, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, n'avait pas participé au débat depuis qu'ils étaient tous là. Effacé, il avait espéré que cette question ne viendrait pas et qu'il ne soit pas obligé de se justifier. Maintenant, il savait qu'il serait de suite repéré s'il tentait de mentir, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait décemment guère dire la vérité propre comme cela...

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il allait forcer la porte de la prison... Tenta-t-il vaguement.

- Mais pourquoi le laisser passer ? S'étonna son collègue, qui le connaissait bien.

Certes, Mû n'était pas forcément un exemple d'obéissance - n'avait-il pas téléporté Shura pour qu'il aille rejoindre Aphrodite et DeathMask lors de leur mission après tout ? - mais il le voyait mal accepter aussi facilement de laisser le Gemini passer dans un état oscillant entre la fureur et la folie.

Le jeune Bélier, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Se mordillant les lèvres, toujours fixé par les autres, il était mal à l'aise et ne cessait de tirer sur sa tunique comme pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait bien en place sur ses marques qu'il s'infligeait. Ses marques grâce à lesquelles Saga l'avait menacé...

- Il trouvait cela injuste, expliqua-t-il finalement, se décidant à occulter une partie de la vérité. Il chercha le regard de son maître avant de continuer, presque comme une excuse: il disait qu'on ne ferait pas cela avec quelqu'un d'autres. Que ceux qui avaient déjà trahis étaient de suite accusés malgré ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour racheter leurs fautes...

Il secoua tristement la tête. Bien qu'il ait entendu les explications de Shion, il était vrai qu'avoir fait enfermé Kanon au Cap Sounion malgré ce qu'il avait pu y vivre n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire... Et malgré les menaces de son camarade, la douleur qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce que la présence de Kanon apportait à son aîné. La stabilité, la force de rester parmi eux malgré les rappels continus de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il le libérerait, il m'a dit vouloir juste le voir et vu son état, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait le calmer...

- Et c'est compréhensible, le rassura Shion, empêchant par la même occasion aux autres de poser plus de questions s'ils l'auraient voulu. Je n'y ai pas pensé non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Personne ne pensait qu'il irait jusque-là.

- Maintenant, termina Dohko près de lui, il faut espérer trouver notre ennemi avant qu'il ne frappe à nouveau.

- Avant qu'Aphrodite ne soit confronté à ses bourreaux, chuchota Shion comme pour le corriger.

* * *

Midi arriva bien calmement. Comme on aurait pu s'y douter, plus personne n'ignorait la fuite des jumeaux désormais. Des Temples au-dessus de celui de Mû, cette disparition n'augurait rien de bon. Shura pestait même depuis qu'ils l'avaient appris. Lui qui comptait aller voir Saga... Il pouvait comprendre son geste, vu ce qu'il avait fait lui-même pour ses deux amis, mais il ne l'appréciait pas pour autant. Plus le temps passait, plus la personnalité que se créait 'Dite prenait le dessus sur leur "vrai" ami. Plus la barrière sur son esprit se faisait forte. Ils avaient besoin du Gemini et le voilà disparu...

La situation du Suédois devenait préoccupante. Deux jours avant, il semblait avoir récupéré une partie de ses facultés: sans avoir de nouveau son Cosmos, il arrivait un peu mieux à comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient et il avait même pu arracher à Angelo la promesse de savoir la vérité sous peu. La veille, il avait semblé épuisé, surement en réponse aux efforts qu'il avait fait avant. Certes, il avait de nouveau été "lui-même" quand il avait parlé à Aioros et Saga, mais sans plus. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on lui dise tout. Il n'avait cessé de délirer sur cette présence qu'il aurait sentit.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient affirmés à leur ami, son camarade italien et lui-même avait fouillés discrètement le Temple, s'assurant qu'aucunes présences hostiles ne leur avaient échappées. De la même manière, ils avaient laissés leur aura active, au cas-où on tenterait de s'en prendre à l'androgyne, mais rien. Alors pourquoi Aphrodite avait-il affirmé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre ? Il ne semblait y avoir que la thèse du cauchemar comme véridique mais il avait tellement l'air sûr de lui...

Il secoua la tête tout en attendant ses deux amis. Depuis ce matin, le chevalier aux roses avait l'air... Différent. Absent même. Il se contentait de les regarder d'un air vide tout en répondant par monosyllabe. Même sa personnalité "enfantine" était plus loquace que cela ! Cela leur faisait malheureusement craindre le pire et ils avaient décidés de l'éloigner du Sanctuaire et des événements qui s'y déroulaient pour quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, ils l'emmenaient à la plage, espérant que l'eau, son élément, le détende. Demain, ils aviseraient. Peut-être en ville, qui sait ?

Mais ils savaient aussi que si Aphrodite restait aussi "éteint", ils devraient faire quelque chose. En parler à Shion ou à Mû, tenter de forcer son esprit pour briser cette barrière malgré les risques que cela pourrait signifier pour sa psychée. Tout plutôt que de laisser sa véritable personnalité mourir, tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le sauver.

En espérant que son nouveau comportement n'indique pas qu'ils l'avaient déjà irrémédiablement perdu...

* * *

- Mû, je peux te parler ?

Le susnommé se tourna lentement pour faire face à son maître. Ils étaient tous partis un peu plus tôt dans la matinée si bien qu'il s'étonnait de le revoir aussi vite... Et qu'il craignait un peu ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Il hocha néanmoins la tête tout en expliquant:

- J'allais préparer le repas, cela vous dérange si nous parlons en même temps ?

- Non, aucun souci.

Ils passèrent en cuisine et le Bélier en titre en regretta presque son choix. La pièce était petite si bien qu'une confrontation - qui lui paressait de plus en plus inévitable - ne lui donnerait guère le champ libre pour éviter d'avoir à trop se dévoiler. Il en regrettait même d'avoir dispensé Kiki de la corvée du repas pour qu'il surveille pour lui le Chevalier d'Argent, toujours inconscient. Quoi que, il doutait que Shion soit du genre à retenir ses mots, même devant son apprenti. Il lui offrit une boisson et s'attela à la tâche, sentant le regard de son compatriote sur lui.

- Que vouliez-vous ? Finit-il par demander en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

- Vu ton malaise quand on t'a demandé pourquoi tu avais laissé passer Saga, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être parler de la véritable raison en privé.

Il se retient de fermer les yeux et tenta de garder le visage le plus neutre possible tout en veillant à fermer hermétiquement son esprit pour ne pas qu'on puisse lire en lui, si l'envie l'en prenait.

- Je n'aimais juste pas l'idée d'être responsable de sa fuite, tenta-t-il.

- S'il te plait, je ne me contenterais pas de tes réponses à côtés.

Il pinça les lèvres avant de poser ses ustensiles. Alors il semblerait que le moment de tout révéler était venu. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais vu que Shion voulait absolument savoir...

- Savez-vous combien j'ai souffert de votre disparition ? Commença-t-il avec un sourire étonnement doux.

- Je ne peux que supposer ta douleur, pas prétendre la connaître, répondit doucement le Pope sans le quitter des yeux.

- J'ai passé des années seul, à tenter de devenir comme vous. Parce que je me disais que vous seriez fier de moi. J'ai essayé, longtemps. Mais c'était dur. Je n'étais encore qu'un enfant et je devais apprendre seul. Apprendre mes limites, apprendre à ne pas côtoyer la mort de trop près... Et puis vous êtes revenu. Bien sûr, j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi vous aviez accepté une telle offre... Mais je me suis aussi demandé si vous auriez été jusqu'à me tuer pour réussir.

Le vieil Atlante ne répondit pas et il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il poursuivit avec tristesse:

- Je me suis rendu compte que oui. Athéna était plus importante. C'était compréhensible et pourtant tellement douloureux... Et enfin, on a eu cette seconde chance de vivre. Et j'ai attendu désespérément que vous veniez me voir. Pour vous excusez, pour voir ce que j'étais devenu... Pour parler simplement.

- Mû...

- Mais vous ne l'avez jamais fait, le coupa son ancien élève en tentant de rester maître de lui et de ne pas laisser libre court à la colère qui lui bloquait la voix, à ne pas prononcer des mots qu'il regretterait tout en voulant le faire souffrir de la même manière qu'il avait lui-même souffert. Je n'étais peut-être pas assez bon pour vous, je ne vous ressemblais pas assez malgré tous mes efforts.

- Il n'a jamais été question...

- Saga avait compris ce qui m'arrivait, l'interrompit-il à nouveau. Et qu'il en aurait parlé si je ne l'avais pas laissé passer.

Il remonta ses manches, découvrant par la même occasion les marques, ses nombreuses marques qui s'étalaient le long de sa peau.

- J'étais calme en apparence mais j'ai souffert de votre attitude. Et il n'y a jamais rien eu pour apaiser cette souffrance, sauf la laisser couler hors de moi, quitte à rejoindre les Enfers plus tôt que prévus. Parce qu'à chaque fois où je m'ouvrais les veines, je me disais que si je ne valais même pas un regard de votre part, c'était que je n'avais pas besoin de rester ici !

Mais le regard à la fois triste et épouvanté de Shion devant les innombrables preuves de ses actes n'étouffa pas la douleur qui ne cessait de compresser son cœur…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	19. En amont de la vérité

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Désolée, je publie ce chapitre tard cette semaine xD Parce que, bien sûr, j'écris toujours au dernier moment... Sauf qu'hier, je n'étais pas là en journée, j'ai rien foutu le soir et donc j'ai du tout faire aujourd'hui en plus de mes autres tâches quotidiennes xD Mais voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu ! (non ? ^^")

Au programme, et bien la suite pour Mû et Shion, puis on retrouvera (rapidement) Milo, Camus et Aioros (qui semble enfin comprendre des choses) et on finira avec le trio ! Et la situation va normalement s'accélérer grandement dans les prochains chapitres, promis ! En plus, je crois que ce chapitre fait partie des plus longs, classe non ? xD

En attendant, je n'ai qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 19 : En amont de la vérité

* * *

**C'est un lien fort que la parenté et l'habitude de vivre ensemble.**

* * *

On pensait connaître les autres. Ceux qui nous entouraient, ceux qui passaient une partie de leur temps à nos côtés. On s'imaginait que ses instants passés ensemble garantissaient leur amitié et qu'on savait ainsi tout de ceux qui étaient près de nous. Rien n'était plus faux. L'amitié était la plus grande hypocrisie qui pouvait exister. On souriait, on affirmait aller bien la plupart du temps, on vivait en s'accrochant à d'autres pour ne pas être désespérément seul. Des fois, on craquait, on se laissait aller, et quelqu'un sortait de grandes phrases pour nous réconforter. Puis, tout recommençait. Et rien ne changeait.

L'amitié. L'amour. Le fait de penser que, parce qu'on avait vécu des années avec quelqu'un, il y avait un lien spécial entre vous. Le plus grand mensonge de l'humanité. Il n'existait rien de tout cela. Et on continuait de souffrir, comme toujours, en silence. Le cœur qui se noyait sous la douleur, qui criait à l'aide dans le vide, qui saignait de toute part. Mais personne n'était venu, personne ne lui avait tendu la main. Et celui qu'il avait vu comme un père n'avait pas eu d'yeux pour lui.

_Dieux, que cela faisait mal..._

- Mû...

Il sentait son organe battre vigoureusement à l'intérieur de son corps, comme s'il cherchait par tous les moyens à s'échapper de là. Pour ne plus avoir à supporter cela, ce vide qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il détournait la douleur qu'il se calmait un peu. Quand le liquide rouge s'écoulait sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, tranchant avec la blancheur du sol. Quand son sang se diluait à l'eau de la douche, emportant avec lui au loin ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Quand il pleurait sans crainte d'être vu ou entendu, son chagrin emmené avec son fluide vitale.

Il avait cherché, désespérément, à s'arrêter. A faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour s'occuper, pour ne plus penser à cela. Entraîner Kiki, passer du temps à soigner, réparer des armures. Tout, tout ce qui pouvait détourner son esprit de ce qu'il faisait. Mais quand la nuit venait, parfois, malgré sa fatigue, il se révélait incapable de s'endormir. La douleur était là, persistante, lancinante, envoûtante. Il n'y avait que cette lame pour la faire couler un peu, pour essayer de ne plus y penser pendant quelques temps. Qu'importe si Kiki semblait inquiet le lendemain face à sa pâleur. Qu'importe qu'il ait de plus en plus de mal chaque jour. Qu'importe tout ce qui pouvait le rattacher à ce monde...

_Dieux, qu'il souffrait..._

Il avait pensé qu'avec cette seconde chance, il n'ait pas à subir tout cela. Il aurait pensé qu'avec le retour de son maître, il aurait pu combler ce trou béant en lui. Mais l'indifférence de Shion l'avait détruite. L'avait poussé à ce résultat. Maintenant, il était perdu dans cette spirale infernale dont il ne pouvait sortir. Il se sentait partir, il se savait partir. Un épuisement de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus présent. Les soins qu'il apportait malgré son état achevaient de lui prendre l'énergie dont il aurait eu besoin. Mais quelle importance après tout ? Il était seul depuis si longtemps...

Mais ses appels à l'aide n'y changeraient rien. Il avait vu le regard d'Aioros, il avait vu qu'il avait compris, comme DeathMask, comme Saga. Mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils avaient vu mais l'avaient laissé s'enfoncer. Personne n'avait tendu la main. Personne n'avait cherché à l'aider. Et c'était trop tard désormais pour qu'il s'en sorte. Trop tard pour qu'on l'aide.

Il faisait illusion. On pensait qu'il s'était vaillamment battu contre Neel et qu'il l'avait vaincu avant de s'occuper d'Aphrodite. Sottises. Ils avaient à peine échangés quelques coups mineurs. Puis le jeune homme avait disparu. Il n'avait rien fait. S'ils avaient vraiment combattu, aurait-il survécu dans son état ? La réponse lui paressait tellement évidente... Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Il avait été laissé seul il y a bien longtemps. Il était tombé, lourdement, mais on n'avait pas cherché à l'aider à se relever. Et il n'avait pas réussi seul.

_Dieux, que cela se finisse vite..._

- Mû arrête !

Des bras qui se refermaient autour de lui, qui le pressait contre un corps chaud, si délicieusement chaud, lui qui ne cessait d'avoir froid maintenant. Des bras qui le maintenaient avec force, qui l'ancrait dans cette réalité où il perdait un peu plus pied chaque jour. Shion le serrait contre lui, utilisait son Cosmos. Pour les isoler tous les deux. Il avait à peine conscience de son propre pouvoir qui s'échappait de lui. Comme une bouteille trop peine dont le bouchon avait sauté. Son aura coulait, explosait, en réponse à ses sentiments, à sa douleur. Et Shion l'isolait pour qu'il ne blesse personne. Il restait seul...

Il aurait voulu le repousser. Il était déjà trop tard, pourquoi s'évertuer à le maintenir ici alors que plus personne ne le voulait ? Mais il se sentait trop faible. Affaiblit par cette chaleur qu'il appelait tristement et qui venait enfin à lui, cette chaleur qui lui promettait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne devait plus s'en faire désormais. Affaiblit par ce déluge de Cosmos, son Cosmos, qui s'éparpillait inutilement autour de lui. Affaiblit par tout ce sang gaspillé en vain. Alors il ne bougeait pas, il restait contre lui, en espérant qu'il n'essaye pas de le sauver, qu'il le laisse mourir. C'était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. La seule chose à faire.

Les objets s'envolaient autour de lui. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne voulait plus rien contrôler. Juste tout détruire, montrer sa rage avant de se laisser aller dans une noirceur éternelle. Malgré le corps contre lui, malgré l'étreinte qu'il recevait enfin. On ne guérissait pas autant de choses avec un simple geste de douceur. Il avait si mal, il ne voyait plus rien...

- Mû !

Mais le cri du Pope n'arrivait pas à calmer son état. C'était trop dur, bien trop dur. Il ne sentait plus son cœur désormais. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin décidé que c'était assez, qu'il n'avait plus à supporter tout cela, qu'il pouvait s'arrêter. Arrêter de souffrir ainsi, arrêter de faire semblant. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. De la tristesse, de la haine, une colère infinie ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela à la fois. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Désormais, il n'aurait plus à souffrir de tout cela. Isolé, seul, il s'en irait comme il avait vécu ses dernières années. Sans qu'on ne s'inquiète, sans qu'on ne le regrette, si ce n'est pour les services qu'il apportait sans qu'on se soucie de lui. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi...

- Maître Mû !

- Recule Kiki !

Ah, Kiki... Il ferait certainement un bien meilleur chevalier que lui... Il l'avait élevé comme aurait dû l'élever son maître. Calmement, lentement, avec patience, sans brimer son enthousiasme parfois débordant. Le jeune homme avait même participé aux guerres malgré son jeune âge. Il porterait avec fierté l'armure du Bélier qui l'avait déjà accepté depuis plusieurs années. Quant à ses pouvoirs, ils étaient déjà presque tous éveillés, il ne doutait pas qu'il devienne plus fort que lui. Il avait confiance...

- Kiki, tu vas te faire blesser !

Son subconscient s'étonna vaguement de cet avertissement. Pourquoi son apprenti serait-il blessé ? Le Pope faisait justement en sorte de l'isoler pour qu'il ne blesse personne non ?

Une de ses mains se crispa sur l'habit du corps qui le tenait toujours. Non, il ne cherchait pas à l'isoler. Il cherchait à le protéger de ce qu'il faisait sans pouvoir se contrôler, afin qu'il ne se fasse pas plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait fait ses derniers temps. Le Cosmos de Shion était là pour éviter qu'il ne fusse toucher par ce qu'il envoyait voler à travers la pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse.

_Oh Dieux, je vous en supplie..._

Malgré tout, l'adolescent traversa la cuisine pour les rejoindre, s'accrochant à lui avec la même force que le faisait leur supérieur. Pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, pour ne pas qu'il se laisse aller, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse blesser. Qu'importe le danger, les deux Atlantes n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser. Et lui qui voulait les quitter, qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. La souffrance reflua soudainement, le laissant à nouveau libre de penser par lui-même et non plus d'être guidé par ses émotions.

… _Ne les laisser pas souffrir par ma faute..._

Et d'un coup, aussi rapidement que l'orage était venu, tout s'arrêta. Il entendit des bruits, de nombreux bruits autour de lui. Sourd ou léger, métalliques ou non. Les objets que son pouvoir avait agité tombaient les uns après les autres, se brisaient surement. Comme son esprit l'était, totalement brisé, incapable de savoir sur quoi se concentrer, à quoi se fier. A ses corps qui le réchauffait et qui avaient refusés de le quitter malgré tout ? A ce vide qu'il ressentait toujours en lui, qui lui disait qu'un seul geste de réconfort ne pouvait pas effacer tout ce qu'il avait subi ses derniers temps ?

Il sentait la dureté du sol sous lui, bien qu'il n'ait pas conscience d'être tombé ou d'avoir été allongé. Mais la chaleur était toujours là, des mains qui serraient les siennes, qui le gardaient contre eux. Il s'agrippa désespérément au vieux Bélier qui remuait les lèvres au-dessus de lui. Qui lui parlait.

- Calme-toi, nous ne te laisserons pas…

Et il eut désespérément envie de les croire alors que les ténèbres s'immisçaient en lui...

* * *

- Il s'est passé quoi d'après toi ? Demanda Milo à son meilleur ami, assis sur les gradins de l'arène où ils étaient venus s'entraîner.

Ils étaient descendus après le conseil de guerre qu'avait mené une partie de leurs collègues chez le premier Gardien sans qu'ils n'en soient au courant. La nouvelle de la disparition des jumeaux avaient cependant déjà atteint leurs oreilles aussi n'avaient-ils pas été surpris que ce soit le sujet de conversation de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient l'affaire close désormais qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Nombreux étaient ceux qui les condamnaient sans chercher à comprendre leurs motivations. Camus n'avait rien dit mais Milo lui avait avoué que s'il avait été à la place de Kanon, il aurait certainement fait comme Saga.

Ils étaient en train de s'échauffer quand la force psychique dégagée par Mû les avait alerté. Ce n'était pas comme s'il combattait quelqu'un, c'était juste un flux d'énergie pure, si pure qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi en penser. L'aura de leur supérieur avait réagi juste après. Ils avaient voulu remonter pour voir mais cela s'était calmé avant qu'ils n'arrivent…

- Je ne sais pas. Shion nous a juste dit de le laisser en paix.

Le Scorpion tourna la tête vers Aioros, qui les avait rejoints il y a peu de temps et qui, comme eux, s'interrogeait sur le brusque déluge de Cosmos qu'il y avait eu au premier Temple. Ils avaient tous ressentit le pouvoir de Mû s'enflammer mais impossible de savoir ce qui avait pu arriver. Le Pope et Kiki faisaient barrage et répétaient à tous de ne pas s'inquiéter. L'archer avait quand même croisé l'apprenti de Misty qui se dirigeait vers le Temple mais il doutait qu'il puisse aller voir son maître...

Qu'était arrivé à leur ami ? Ce matin, quand il l'avait vu en compagnie des autres, tout avait l'air normal, bien qu'il n'ait pas forcément participé à la conversation, mais il avait mis cela sur le fait qu'on l'interroge sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussés à laisser passer Saga et sur la fatigue de devoir s'occuper presque en permanence du chevalier d'Argent en mettant ses propres obligations à part. Mais en quelques heures à peine, tout avait l'air d'avoir changé…

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper. Ce qu'ils avaient tous ressentit d'un coup, c'était de la détresse. Le Cosmos du Tibétain avait reflété la douleur de son possesseur. Malgré tout cela, Shion refusait qu'on puisse aller le voir, assurant qu'ils – Kiki et lui – se chargeaient de lui. C'était à n'y rien comprendre…

- Je n'en sais pas plus Milo, soupira-t-il en sentant son regard sur lui.

- C'est bizarre tout ça...

Seul le silence lui répondit, ce qui fit maugréer l'impétueux Grec. D'ailleurs, il reprit bien vite pour meubler la conversation mourante:

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Attendez, après la première tentative d'infiltration, on a totalement verrouillé les entrées au Sanctuaire, tout est contrôlé. Comme vous voulez que quelqu'un d'extérieur ait pu faire le coup ? On aurait repéré n'importe quel étranger à l'intérieur de nos murs, faut forcément que ce soit un des nôtres qui nous a trahit.

Aioros tourna un peu trop rapidement la tête vers lui. Pas que Milo n'apporte de nouveaux éclaircissements à tout cela mais l'une de ses phrases l'avait fait interpellé et il se permit de lui demander de répéter :

- Attends, tu as dit quoi ?

- Bah, que c'était forcément un des nôtres parce qu'on avait verrouillé toutes les entrées... S'étonna son jeune collègue.

- C'est ça !

- Mais de quoi ? Hey, Aioros !

Mais son camarade s'était déjà levé et avait tourné les talons en vitesse. Oui, depuis qu'on avait cherché à forcer leurs défenses, tout avait été mis en place pour garantir au maximum la sécurité de ceux qui vivaient ici. Personne de non connu n'aurait pu entrer mais une personne qui aurait dû vivre ici, une personne qui faisait partit du "décor", pouvait facilement faire des allers et venues sans qu'on ne lui fasse la moindre remarque. Et avec lui...

Il fallait qu'il retourne voir Astérion !

* * *

- Tu as fini 'Dite ?

Personne ne lui répondit mais le Poisson arriva lentement à ses côtés, sans le moindre son. Cela devenait inquiétant, il n'avait quasiment pas dit un mot de la journée, si ce n'était pour répondre laconiquement aux questions qu'ils lui posaient. Ils avaient espérés que l'emmener loin du Sanctuaire et dans les endroits qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter avant tout cela l'aiderait mais il n'y avait franchement pas de résultats. L'androgyne restait silencieux, la tête basse, semblant à peine percuter ce qui se passait autour de lui...

Angelo les rejoignit et ils échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient désormais persuadés qu'ils ne devaient pas infantilisés leur ami pour l'aider à s'en sortir, mais comment faire autrement dans ce genre de situation ? Ils n'avaient même plus l'impression qu'Aphrodite était là ! Hier, tout allait bien mais depuis son réveil, on le dirait absent...

Même au début, quand il s'était réveillé après cette attaque, il ne semblait pas aussi morne, vide, absent. Que c'était-il donc passé en une nuit pour l'effacer ainsi ? Il se surprenait à prier régulièrement les Dieux pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour sauver le Suédois... Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurés, pas alors qu'ils semblaient si proches de la vérité maintenant... Il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche, toujours dans un silence profond. Ils avaient essayés les bars et les boutiques préférés du jeune homme. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup d'options...

- Si cela ne marche pas... Chuchota son compagnon près de lui, laissant leur collègue marcher à quelques pas devant eux, au hasard quasiment.

- On ne va pas avoir le choix... Il faut en parler à quelqu'un.

- Saga était le mieux placé...

- Je sais...

Il soupira. A combien en était-il depuis qu'ils étaient partis ? Bien trop pour qu'il ne les compte désormais. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils devaient agir, agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le sauver, mais comment faire ? Ce n'était pas un de leur domaine de compétences... Il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre, déterminé:

- On en parlera à Mû ou à Shion, ils doivent s'y connaître question barrière psychique.

- Je l'espère...

Il se retient de dire que lui aussi.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	20. Le traître est dévoilé

Bonjour/Bonsoir o/

Déjà, veuillez me pardonner pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière ^^' Malgré mon rythme assez soutenu de ses derniers temps, ma flemmagiste aiguë s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir... (_Bon, ça et le fait que j'ai recommencer à regarder toute la série de Naruto, ce qui n'aide pas_). J'ai donc recommencer à écrire en fin de semaine dernière et je fini ce chapitre-ci à l'instant, m'en veuillez pas ^^"

Pour le résumé... Hum, on parle toujours de Mû et de Aioros, pas plus. Mais cela avance ENFIN car le traître se fait démasquer ;) J'attaque enfin les choses sérieuses ont va dire xD

Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! ~

Chapitre 20 : Le traître est dévoilé

* * *

**Un traître est plus dangereux qu'un fou.**

* * *

_Il se rappelait. De ce jeune enfant qu'il avait été, un enfant qui avait été trop isolé des autres. Ce n'était pas facile d'être l'apprenti du Pope. Il vivait plus dans sa Demeure qu'au Temple qu'il aurait dû protéger. Il vivait loin des autres apprentis également. Oh, il était descendu, bien sûr. Quand Shion ne pouvait pas l'entraîner à cause de ses fonctions, il avait coutume de l'envoyer rejoindre les deux Golds fraîchement nommés, Aioros et Saga, qui s'occupaient régulièrement des jeunes aux arènes. Mais il était Atlante, et ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés beaucoup plus tôt que son maître ne le prévoyait. Les autres enfants n'avaient guère accepté qu'il lise dans leurs pensées. Il avait fini par refuser de descendre._

_Il y avait bien eu Camus, avec qui il s'était lié un temps. Cependant, le lien qu'avait son entraîneur avec celui du futur Scorpion avait contribué à l'amitié entre ses deux-là et à l'exclusion prématurée du jeune Tibétain. Quand il y pensait, il avait toujours fuit la confrontation. Il n'avait pas affronté les potentiels chevaliers du futur pour se réfugier au Treizième, là où il savait qu'on n'irait pas le chercher. Il avait fait la même chose quand il avait compris que Milo valait plus que lui aux yeux de son nouvel ami. Et quand Shion était tombé, n'avait-il pas purement quitté le Sanctuaire pour se réfugier dans son pays d'origine sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit ?_

_Peut-être n'avait-il eu que ce qu'il méritait finalement. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux deux corps qui l'avaient serré avec force un peu plus tôt. Son supérieur, son élève. Peut-être les deux seules personnes qui seraient toujours là quand il en aurait le besoin, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas franchement remarqué auparavant. Mais malgré sa colère envers le Pope, celui-ci n'était-il pas redescendu le voir quand il avait compris qu'il allait mal ? Et n'était-il pas resté à ses côtés après ? Certes, cela ne pouvait pas compenser l'absence qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent, mais tout de même..._

_Et soudainement, alors que son esprit inconscient naviguait entre des scènes de son passé, tout changea. Un sous-sol. DeathMask, vêtu en civil et le poignet cassé, accompagné de Shura, qui portait son armure. Ils devaient retrouver Aphrodite. Et ce jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux longs qui disposait du même type de pouvoir que lui à qui il s'opposait. L'image se brisa et il ne vit plus qu'un adolescent assis tristement dans son salon, la tête continuellement basse et évitant son regard…_

_Et il sût._

- Mû ? Ne t'agite pas.

Il avait ouvert les yeux mais il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il était dans sa chambre. Et quelques autres de plus pour que son cerveau se remette en marche et qu'il se rappelle de ce qui s'était passé dans sa cuisine... Quand cela ? Une heure plus tôt ou il y a seulement dix minutes? Il se redressa difficilement malgré le vertige qui le saisit. Une main se posa d'ailleurs sur son dos pour le retenir. Shion s'assit avec douceur près de lui, le fixant de ce regard paternaliste qui avait bercé son enfance. Il se sentit mieux.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La gorge sèche, il acquiesça, laissant son ancien maître lui verser un peu d'eau dans un verre préalablement posé sur sa table de nuit et le lui donner. Il but avec une certaine impatience, laissant un soupir lui échapper quand il eut fini. Le Pope le resservit sans rien lui demander avant de lui expliquer calmement, comme s'il comprenait qu'il soit un peu perdu:

- Tu as perdu connaissance tout à l'heure alors nous t'avons emmené ici et comme ton éclat n'est pas passé inaperçu, on a empêché les autres de venir en les rassurant, pour que tu puisses récupérer tranquillement.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, ou du moins pas vraiment. Ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil, notamment cette personne... Une pièce de plus venait de s'assembler dans l'énorme puzzle qui semblait avoir engloutit le Domaine d'Athéna ses derniers jours.

- Je pense savoir qui a attaqué Misty, il...

Mais il s'interrompit brutalement. Son Cosmos, bien plus modéré qu'un peu plus tôt, avait parcouru le Temple comme il le faisait inconsciemment, de manière à s'assurer que tout allait bien. Sauf que le traître qu'il pensait avoir trouvé se trouvait actuellement chez lui.

En compagnie de Kiki.

* * *

- Astérion !

Le susnommé se tourna, inclinant brièvement le buste en voyant le Chevalier d'or qui avançait vers lui. Les quelques hommes qui l'accompagnaient lui adressèrent un regard, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il allait faire, mais il les renvoya d'un simple geste de la main. Son regard calme scruta un instant celui de son vis-à-vis avant qu'il ne finisse par demander:

- Vous vouliez me parler Seigneur Aioros ?

- Pas longtemps, rassure-toi. Est-ce que certains des nôtres sont revenus vivres au Sanctuaire récemment ?

Le jeune homme paru un peu surpris par la question, et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour y réfléchir. Par "revenu vivre", il supposait que son supérieur parlait de Silvers et de Bronzes qui vivaient en dehors de la Demeure d'Athéna - pour des missions de surveillance de certains endroits spécifiques comme Albior de Céphée ou par principe personnel comme Seiya et ses amis qui vivaient au Japon en compagnie de la réincarnation de leur Déesse - mais qui, pour une raison quelconque, seraient soudainement revenu ici.

Il était loin d'être idiot, aussi comprit-il rapidement l'idée derrière cette question. Aucuns étrangers, alors qu'ils étaient en état de siège, n'auraient pu entrer dans le Domaine Sacré. Cependant, un de ses protecteurs, même absent depuis des années, passerait toutes les défenses qui auraient pu être érigées ici. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir en comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Une trahison, quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais soupçonné... Un peu de la manière dont personne n'aurait pu penser que Saga avait assassiné leur Pope pour prendre sa place.

Cependant, il fut bien obliger de secouer la tête négativement:

- Je comprends où vous voulez en venir mais je vous avoue que non, je n'ai pas souvenirs de telles arrivées récemment.

- Hum... Tu aurais une liste des personnes que Misty est allé voir ?

- Oui bien sûr, dans son bureau. Venez.

Il l'emmena avec lui dans le baraquement réservé à ceux de son grade. L'archer sentit aussitôt de nombreux regards se poser sur eux. La plupart des hommes ici devaient espérer que sa présence ne signifiait pas que leur chef ait succombé à l'attaque qu'il avait subi. Son guide ne sembla pas les remarquer et il lui ouvrit bientôt une porte, l'invitant à entrer.

C'était une pièce assez sobre et qui aurait convenu à n'importe quel directeur d'entreprise. Un bureau, un fauteuil et de très nombreuses armoires métalliques alignées le long des murs de pierre. Une seule fenêtre laissait entrer un peu la luminosité de l'extérieur. Il tourna un peu la tête pour observer son emplacement par rapport au bâtiment, qui avait une forme de U. L'une des branches recevaient les chambres des Chevalier d'argent alors que l'autre abritait les dortoirs des apprentis. L'endroit où Misty travaillait était près de ses derniers, avec la bibliothèque d'un côté. Et de l'autre...

- La pièce à côté est utilisée ?

- C'est la chambre de Misty, expliqua doucement Astérion en remuant quelques papiers pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Le laissant faire, Aioros se pencha par la fenêtre pour observer la vue. Rien de très transcendant. Il plissa un peu les yeux en tournant la tête. Accolé aux dortoirs des plus jeunes et à l'endroit où dormait leur supérieur se trouvait la réserve d'armes, celle dont la porte avait explosé au moment où Kanon passait. Les deux endroits étaient si proches, comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait pensé à rapprocher ses deux événements ? Il...

- Ah je l'ai, l'informa le chien de Chasse derrière lui, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Il lui tendit une liste qu'il parcourra en silence. Aucun des noms présents dessus ne lui disait quelque chose. Ou du moins, il savait quelles armures ses personnes possédaient, mais il ne les connaissait pas assez pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux aurait pu faire cela ou non. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir à suspecter les siens mais vu la situation... Il retient un soupir avant de s'adresser à nouveau à son interlocuteur:

- La chambre de Misty est juste à côté de la réserve d'armes. Aurait-il pu l'approcher sans que quelqu'un ne s'en rendre compte ?

- Vous le suspectez malgré ce qui lui est arrivé ? Fut la réponse qu'il obtient d'une voix crispée.

Il lui fait un geste pour l'apaiser, ce n'était pas à cela qu'il pensait:

- Non, je me disais qu'il aurait pu voir quelque chose et qu'on aurait cherché à le faire taire pour cela. Alors ?

Astérion se mordit légèrement les lèvres, un peu désolé de s'être emporté aussi vite, mais il répondit:

- La seule porte qui donne à ce bâtiment, c'est l'entrée principale, il n'y a pas d'autres sorties.

- Et la fenêtre ?

- Sans vouloir vous vexer... Pourquoi Misty sortirait-il ainsi en douce ? Nous ne nous mêlons pas de la vie privée des autres.

Ce fut au tour du chevalier aux ailes étincelantes de réfléchir un instant. Le jeune homme lui avait déjà expliqué que le français n'avait pas de relation de couples. S'il avait eu envie de sortir, il l'aurait fait normalement. En plus, avec la tempête qui avait eu lieu cette nuit-là, il n'y avait certainement eu que les personnes de gardes qui étaient dehors. Sa piste s'avérant fausse, il secoua doucement la tête pour avouer son incompréhension et ressortit du bureau, son guide improvisé de raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte des lieux.

- Pourquoi avait-il une chambre aussi éloignée des vôtres ? Demanda-t-il en marchant.

- Il avait ses petites manies, sourit Astérion près de lui. Et c'était plus facile quand il restait tard à travailler, il n'était pas obligé de tout traverser comme cela.

- Et je suppose que les enfants devaient appréciés de le voir si près d'eux, non ?

Ils venaient d'atteindre la porte. Cependant, son compagnon se mit à rire doucement, comme si sa remarque n'avait pas de sens à ses yeux, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Avant qu'on ne décide que son potentiel ferait de lui un des chevaliers d'or de sa génération, il se souvenait que les nuits dans les dortoirs entourés de jeunes plus ou moins inconnus étaient un peu angoissantes.

- Misty n'appréciait pas forcément les enfants, lui expliqua le meilleur ami de ce dernier. C'est pour ça qu'on a été étonné quand il est revenu avec le gamin.

Le sourire d'Aioros disparu instantanément. "Revenu avec" ?

- Comment cela ? Il ne l'a pas choisi parmi les apprentis présents au Sanctuaire ?

- Non, ils sont rentrés tous les deux le même jour. Misty l'avait repéré lors de sa visite et à choisit de l'emmener avec lui. Je crois que le petit lui rappelait un peu lui, quand il avait son âge.

Il prit congé un peu brutalement et partit à grand pas. En étant accompagné du chef des Chevaliers d'Argent, ce gamin n'avait pas dû avoir le moindre soucis pour entrer dans le Sanctuaire. Et le soir même, Kanon avait été attaqué et son maître avait manqué de périr. La coïncidence était trop grande ! Misty n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre sans raison, mais il aurait baissé sa garde si c'était son apprenti qui était venu. Et de la même manière, il n'aurait pu se résoudre à l'attaquer, se contentant de se défendre pour éviter la mort. Après, il avait eu à attendre qu'on trouve le corps et à jouer la comédie, mais le jeune homme avait survécu et était désormais protégé par Mû.

Il se souvenait quand il l'avait aperçu dans le salon du premier Gardien. Le connaissant, le Bélier ne l'aurait pas laissé seul avec son patient s'il l'avait laissé entrer dans sa chambre. Lui avait continué son rôle et personne ne l'aurait soupçonné.

Quant à l'attaque de Kanon... Il ne pouvait pas encore l'intégrer dans l'histoire, mais cela devait certainement être lié. Si cet enfant avait été conditionné par l'ennemi, son rôle était de récupérer des informations sur les défenses du lieu - chose facile quand on vivait dans le bâtiment des Silvers - voir à aider les siens à s'introduire ici. Et pour cela, il ne pouvait pas laisser de témoins.

La disparition des Gémeaux avaient attirés sur eux la plupart des regards et beaucoup pensaient que c'était une preuve de leur culpabilité. Les soldats se détendaient inconsciemment et laissaient donc des failles compromettre la sécurité du Sanctuaire. Il fallait juste que Misty ne reprenne pas connaissance et ne révèle donc pas la vérité...

Il accéléra le pas. Avec ce qu'ils avaient ressentis un peu plus tôt, l'Atlante ne devait pas être en mesure de se battre. L'apprenti de Misty s'était donc dirigé vers chez lui en espérant qu'il pourrait accéder au chevet de son maître blessé. Ainsi, personne n'aurait de soupçon sur lui.

Il accéléra le pas. Si les capacités de Mû étaient diminuées, il faisait une cible de choix et un adversaire en moins pour leurs ennemis.

* * *

Malgré les protestations de son maître, Mû s'était levé pour sortir de chambre. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver, qu'importe s'il n'était pas en état de se battre... Qu'il cherche à s'en prendre à son élève et il lui ferait amèrement regretter chacun de ses choix. Mais avant de se confronter à lui, il allait devoir éloigner Kiki pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas pris pour cible. Et cela sans qu'on ne comprenne qu'il avait trouvé son identité.

- Mû, je t'en prie, tu n'es pas en état de te balader ainsi ! En tant que médecin...

- Je vous expliquerais tout, lui promit-il en chuchotant. Mais aidez-moi à faire sortir Kiki de cette pièce.

- Mû...

Sans l'écouter, il entra calmement, espérant donner l'illusion malgré son visage pâle et ses traits certainement tirés. Il verrouilla étroitement son esprit et toutes ses défenses mentales pour éviter qu'on ne pénètre sa psychée et sourit doucement aux deux adolescents qui se trouvaient-là. Son apprenti eu l'air ravi de le voir debout et il lui rendit son sourire avec plaisir. Il fut incapable de distinguer l'expression de l'autre qui avait, comme toujours depuis qu'il venait prendre des nouvelles de son supérieur, baissé une nouvelle fois les yeux pour lui cacher son visage.

Dieux, comment ai-je pu laisser passer cela ?...

- Kiki, voudrais-tu aller donner à boire à Misty s'il te plait ?

Il vit le regard du jeune homme se faire étonner et regarder le Pope derrière lui, comme pour obtenir une confirmation. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils avaient dû veiller, malgré son état, à garder le blond hydraté, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de le mettre en sécurité. Shion dû hocher la tête bien qu'il ne le vit pas car il obéit, malgré son étonnement. Il se permit de détendre légèrement la pression qu'il maintenait sur ses muscles.

- Je suis désolé de venir ainsi, s'excusa le deuxième d'une voix faible, toujours sans le regarder. Je voulais juste prendre des nouvelles de mon maître...

- Neel, arrête donc de me mentir.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


	21. L'ennemi est aux portes

Et... Salutations jeunes gens !

Déjà, je suis sincéremment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, même si je pense que vous commencez malheureusement à avoir l'habitude de mes énormes trous... C'est un peu le syndrome de la page blanche je trouve, j'ai des périodes où j'ai du mal et pour reprendre sur un texte en particulier après ça... Bon, et tout c'est enchaîné aussi hein ! Deux stages avec deux écrits à fournir, un mémoire qui avance lentement (et par période aussi tiens) et des examens blancs que nos profs nous demandent de rendre par mails alors qu'on est toujours en stage... Mais voilà, je me suis forcée un peu, y a pas de raisons que je publie plein d'OS/drabbles et que je ne vous sorte pas la suite de cette fic qui me tient pourtant à coeur !

Un remerciement chaleureux à **Saharu-chan** qui m'a un peu boostée par skype et dont j'ai lue la propre fic sur le trio, ce qui m'a franchement poussé à reprendre moi aussi un rythme de publication plus stable. Je ne garantie rien, bien sûr, mais j'espère pouvoir reprendre au minimum un chapitre par mois ! Fight, 2014 est avec moi è_é

Pour en revenir à nos moutons... Derniers chapitres, Saga & Kanon ont disparus du Sanctuaire, Mû a tapé un caprice à son maître mais s'est enfin souvenu qu'il avait déjà vu l'apprenti de Misty quelque part et Aioros a également trouvé le traitre de son côté ! Now, c'est la guerre qui commence o/ Bon, j'avoue qu'on ne voit toujours pas le trio dans ce chapitre... T.T Ils auraient du être présents, mais j'ai déjà fait plus long que d'habitude pour inclure le passé de Neel... ALors promis, ils seront là au prochain chapitre !

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Chapitre 21 : L'ennemi est aux portes

* * *

**Un ennemi invisible est pire qu'un ennemi qu'on voit.**

* * *

- Neel, arrête donc de me mentir.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Misty qui revenait avec un apprenti et les événements qui se passaient juste ensuite... Tout était lié mais personne n'avait pris la peine de voir tous les éléments d'une façon "globale" et la vérité leur avait échappée. Même à lui alors qu'ils s'étaient pourtant battus l'un contre l'autre, un comble !

Rassuré par la présence du Pope derrière lui, Mû faisait désormais face, faisant fi de sa fatigue de ses derniers temps. Oui, il lui manquait encore du sang dans les veines et une bonne partie de son Cosmos était passé dans sa crise de tout à l'heure, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi, pas alors qu'il avait enfin la réponse à toutes les questions qu'ils se posaient depuis un bout de temps. Il était le gardien de ce Temple, il allait tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout. Pour protéger son apprenti, pour protéger Misty, pour protéger le Sanctuaire... Pour montrer véritablement ce qu'il valait à Shion.

_Soit fier de moi..._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... Tenta d'une voix faussement timide le jeune homme.

- Allons, je t'en prie. Tu joues très bien la comédie, je dois te l'accorder. J'étais tellement concentré sur le fait de sauver Misty que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te dévisager vraiment. Avec ta tunique d'apprenti, tu as toujours pris soin de me cacher ton visage pour ne pas que je te reconnaisse et j'avoue avoir été abusé, comme tout le monde. Mais la partie est finie maintenant.

L'adolescent releva enfin la tête pour le regarder et il se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu voir qui il était réellement. Ses cheveux noirs trop longs qui tombaient sur ce visage trop pâle et ses yeux trop durs, trop mature, pour quelqu'un de son âge... L'homme aux pouvoirs psychiques qu'il avait affronté lorsqu'ils étaient allés délivrer Aphrodite et Angelo, il y a des semaines de cela, presque des siècles à ses yeux. Le Bélier reprit avec calme, sans se démonter:

- Je suppose qu'il a été facile de duper Misty. Après tout, il s'est retrouvé face à un gamin androgyne avec un potentiel de pouvoir plus qu'intéressant. Il s'est vu en toi certainement ou alors tu l'as aidé d'un coup de pouce mental ?

- _Il était faible..._ Sembla susurrer la voix de l'autre directement dans son esprit malgré toutes ses protections.

Il plissa ses points de vies. Comment arrivait-il à passer outre ses boucliers ? Vu les capacités qu'il semblait posséder, il doutait de pouvoir l'emporter dans son état et il ne pouvait décemment pas compter uniquement sur le Pope pour l'aider. Gagner du temps, en apprendre le plus possible...

- Faible ? Je ne crois pas. Il a survécu à ton attaque. Cela a du te faire un choc quand tu as compris que tu l'avais raté, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait se protéger des attaques mentales et tu l'as sous-estimé.

- _Il n'a pas été en mesure de m'avoir._

- Tu ne comprends rien de rien. Tu étais son apprenti. On ne fait pas de mal à ses apprentis. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fait sortir Kiki de la pièce ?

Un sourire dérangeant éclaira le visage de son adversaire. Il avait l'impression de voir une version plus jeune de DeathMask... Et de plus dangereuse aussi. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas compris plus tôt... Ils avaient couru un grand danger à cause de lui.

_- Nous vous pensions fort mais en réalité, vous êtes tous faibles une fois seul. Nous allons vous éliminez sans soucis._

- Cela ne risque pas d'arriver, intervient enfin Shion derrière lui. Nous avons déjà affronté plusieurs Dieux et nous avons vaincus à chaque fois. Vous n'êtes pas de taille.

L'éclat de rire qui secoua le jeune homme était dérangeant. Tout était dérangeant en lui. Alors qu'il était à découvert, acculé, il ne cherchait pas à se soustraire à eux, comme s'il ne craignait rien... Et tant de cruauté émanait de lui ! Ce n'était pas possible pour un enfant aussi jeune...

- Je crois que c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, répliqua-t-il, et cette fois-ci, sa voix était bien réelle, ayant perdue tous les faux accents de timidité et de faiblesse qu'il avait abordé juste alors. Vous êtes finis. Vous n'êtes plus rien. C'est déjà trop tard.

L'alarme interne du Sanctuaire retentis au moment où il lança une première attaque...

* * *

Malgré les nombreuses attaques qu'avaient pu subir le Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna, il était rare que son alarme interne se mette à sonner. Une guerre tous les deux ou trois cent ans n'était pas suffisante pour que tout le monde sache même qu'il en existait une. C'était d'autant plus valable quand ils étaient en temps de paix, comme maintenant. Pour tous ceux qui habitaient désormais les lieux, la guerre sainte étant passée, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter, malgré les événements de ses dernières semaines. C'est ce qui explique sans doute l'instant de flottement qu'il y eu entre le déclenchement de l'alarme et l'organisation d'une défense cohérente.

Un flottement qui fut désastreux.

Il suffit d'un bref instant, mais un flot déjà important d'ennemis réussirent à forcer l'entrée du domaine et à s'engouffrer en son sein. Et les bruits de la bataille, cette désastreuse bataille, résonnèrent une nouvelle fois à travers les murs de pierres blanches. Les cris de ceux qui étaient attaqués, ceux qui se retrouvaient sans défense et qui voyaient arriver la mort sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose. La chaleur des Cosmos qui s'élevaient un peu partout et des attaques dévastatrices que cela emmenait avec. La couleur carmin qui teintait le sol près de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu de chances ou qui avaient tenté de défendre le coin malgré tout. L'odeur doucereuse de la mort qui s'insinuait lentement partout, porteuse d'un message tragique de destin funeste.

_Et si tout se finissait là ?..._

L'un d'eux laissa tomber le bâton qu'il avait ramassé plus tôt, arme ridicule face à ceux qui se dressaient devant eux. Deux autres reculèrent, déjà près à supplier pour qu'on épargne leurs vies. Ils n'étaient pas près, ils n'étaient pas des chevaliers. Leur force était bien trop dérisoire, comment pouvaient-ils seulement penser à lutter ?

- Ne baisser pas déjà les bras et battez-vous !

Et Aioros du Sagittaire entra dans le combat, vêtu de son armure d'or qui avait répondu à son appel quand il avait compris le malheur qui s'abattait. Là où les plus faibles abandonnaient avant même de commencer, il s'était détourné de son chemin initial pour leur venir en aide. C'était son rôle, sa mission. Il se devait de défendre le Sanctuaire, bien que sa tâche première fût techniquement de garder le Temple qui correspondait à son signe. Mais personne ne serait en mesure de ralentir leurs adversaires ici, sauf lui.

Il fallait organiser la défense.

- Vous deux, ne restez pas planté là et aller ouvrir la réserve d'armes ! Que tout le monde en prenne une, et plus vite que ça ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

_Ô Déesse, même si nous savons que vous n'aimez pas les armes... Laissez-moi prendre ce péché à leurs places. Si la mort nous attends aujourd'hui, qu'ils puissent mourir en hommes libres et non pas en vaincus..._

Il engagea une de ses flèches qu'il tira en direction d'un groupe ennemi. Il ne savait pas combien étaient déjà passés, mais il fallait déjà empêcher les autres d'entrer avant de s'en préoccuper. Quand l'entrée serait sécurisée, ils auraient tout le temps de s'occuper de ceux qui s'étaient glissé sur leur territoire. En attendant, qu'importe le nombre d'entre eux qui allaient mourir ici, ils allaient devoir frapper fort et tenir le coup.

- Aller, en avant !

Pourtant, Aioros n'était pas dupe. S'il pouvait aider les gardes à tenir contre des soldats de base, s'il pouvait tenter de limiter les pertes, il y aurait forcément des ennemis plus forts dans le lot. Ils viendraient après, quand ils auraient déjà commencés à s'épuiser, quand ils seraient déjà blessés. Et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à des renforts trop nombreux.

Un combat se déroulait manifestement au premier Temple. S'il ne craignait pas grand-chose pour Mû malgré ce qui avait semblé lui arriver un peu plus tôt, surtout qu'il était accompagné de Shion en personne, cela voudrait dire que tous les habitants des Temples supérieurs qui s'y trouvaient actuellement étaient bloqués derrière. Saga et Kanon auraient pu passer outre la barrière défensive d'Athéna grâce à leurs maîtrises des dimensions mais ils n'étaient plus présents désormais. Il n'y avait que Milo et Camus qui, étant un peu plus tôt à l'arène, devaient se trouver dans le coin et pouvoir l'aider. Espérer une autre aide des Golds était utopique.

Et il s'inquiétait aussi pour le trio. Il ne sentait pas le Cosmos de DeathMask et de Shura dans le domaine sacrée, ce qui lui faisait penser qu'ils étaient sortis avant que l'attaque ne commence. Cela voulait dire, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà capturés, qu'ils risquaient de se retrouver face à un mur d'ennemis à leur retour. Et avec Aphrodite près d'eux, comment pourraient-ils faire pour les aider sans mettre leur ami en danger ?...

- Seigneur Aioros !

Un disque de métal fracas un de leur adversaire non loin de lui et Astérion s'arrêta près de lui, d'autres de ses camarades Silvers prenant position à leurs côtés pour former une ligne de défense. Un cri de victoire résonna même sur sa gauche, là où un détachement adversaire se faisait fortement repoussé par d'autres Chevaliers. Les soldats qui l'entouraient semblèrent se détendre en voyant des renforts bienvenues les aider.

- Franchement, vous ne pensiez pas vous les faire à vous tout seul quand même ?

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et diminua l'inquiétude qui s'était formée dans ses yeux. C'était vrai. Même si les autres chevaliers d'ors n'étaient pas présents près de lui, il n'était pas pour autant le seul à pouvoir se battre. Tous les chevaliers, quel que soit leurs rangs, uniraient leurs forces pour combattre les ennemis d'Athéna.

Peut-être que la fin n'était pas si proche que cela finalement...

* * *

La première attaque n'était pas destinée à les blesser, c'était là toute la subtilité d'un combat entre possesseurs de pouvoirs psychiques. On testait les défenses adverses, on cherchait à s'insinuer dans son esprit, à le briser de l'intérieur. On tâchait de trouver une faille, même infime, et quand on y arrivait, quand on apercevait cette brèche ô combien importante, on fonçait pour affaiblir et en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Car plus on pouvait voir en lui, plus on prenait l'ascendance. Et c'est seulement après quelques passes internes qu'ils échangeraient de véritables coups destructeurs, qu'ils aient réussis à se protéger jusqu'au bout ou non.

Aujourd'hui, la donne était quelque peu faussée. Mû avait déjà réussi, lors de son premier contact, à pénétrer à l'intérieur du jeune homme. A l'époque, cette époque où il devait juste sauver Aphrodite et Angelo et qui lui semblait si loin dorénavant, il n'avait réussis qu'à arracher son nom à son ennemi en profitant de sa surprise pour l'attaquer mentalement. Mais à cette même époque, il n'était pas aussi affaiblit qu'il l'était maintenant, et Neel ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance. Alors il ne chercha même pas à attaquer à son tour pour consolider au maximum ses barrières. Dans l'état où il était, un tel combat le désavantageait d'office. Pouvait-il vraiment vaincre ?

De plus, il ne voulait pas compter sur l'aide pourtant précieuse du Grand Pope. L'alerte avait retentis, on les attaquait... Shion ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester près de lui à cet instant, il se devait de commander pour repousser l'ennemi. Et puis, s'il voulait véritablement rendre l'ancien Bélier fier de lui, il fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il était digne des enseignements qu'il lui avait accordés, il y a tant d'années. Il voulait être digne de cet amour qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il voulait le sauver. Lui et Kiki.

Alors il tient bon, et se permit même un sourire quand le souffle de l'attaque s'estompa. Même affaiblit, ses barrières étaient bien assez puissantes pour repousser le jeune homme, qui que soit le Dieu qu'il pouvait bien servir.

L'autre attaque qui suivi fut plus violente, cherchant furieusement à briser ses défenses pour l'asservir, mais il avait prévu le coup. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de laisser couler et de tenter de se protéger un peu plus, il projeta sa propre aura à l'avant pour heurter celle du combattant. Il était chez lui, dans le Sanctuaire qu'il avait juré de protéger, et il ne laisserait personne le briser !

- Retournez au Palais Grand Pope, je m'occupe de lui !

- Je ne te laisse pas seul !

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! Si les siens ont franchis l'entrée, il faut quelqu'un pour contrôler nos troupes !

Il vit clairement le plus vieil Atlante hésiter. Mais avait-il véritablement le choix ? Shion était, en dessous d'Athéna, le chef suprême de ses lieux. Son devoir était de protéger le domaine de leur Déesse, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à ses côtés par favoritisme. De plus, il était certainement le seul à avoir une chance contre Neel car aucun autre Chevalier ne disposait de pouvoirs mentaux suffisant pour espérer pouvoir en venir à bout.

- C'est trop dangereux Mû...

- Votre rôle n'est pas de vous battre.

Il repoussa une troisième attaque. Bientôt viendrait le véritable affrontement, il le savait. S'il doutait d'avoir l'énergie nécessaire pour pénétrer sa psyché, il avait certainement une chance de l'avoir au combat. Les attaques qu'il tenait de son maître avaient plus d'une fois fait leurs preuves. Alors il préférait garder au maximum son énergie pour quand le moment viendrait. Il espérait juste que Kiki ne chercherait pas à le rejoindre. Neel n'aurait certainement pas la moindre pitié malgré son âge. Et il refusait de perdre son apprenti !

Mais il faut croire que Shion n'était pas des plus raisonnables malgré son âge avancé ou encore qu'il cherchait absolument à lui prouver à quel point il tenait à lui maintenant qu'il avait compris la profondeur de sa blessure. Alors que Neel lançait un nouvel assaut mental, cherchant à tout prix à affaiblir ses défenses, alors que l'air se troublait sous la force de son pouvoir, alors qu'il baissait déjà la tête pour pouvoir encaisser le choc, le Cosmos de l'ancien Bélier s'éleva derrière lui et il attaqua à son tour. Une attaque choquante, surprenante, inattendue. Tant et si bien qu'elle força l'adolescent à reculer légèrement.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, le Pope poussa à son avantage et il fut vite récompensé pour ses efforts. Dans cette bulle lisse qui entourait son esprit et tenait de le mettre à l'abri des adversaires, une fêlure apparut soudainement, déstabilisant la force de sa défense.

- Mû !

Il n'avait guère besoin d'en dire plus. A peine cette faiblesse était-elle apparue que le plus jeune avait foncé dedans pour la heurter violemment. Neel n'eut pas le temps de renforcer sa barrière vacillante qu'une ultime attaque conjointe réussit à la faire voler en éclat, offrant sa psyché à la vue des deux Atlantes.

Sa vie, ses souvenirs, son existence...

_Un enfant aux yeux trop sombres, à l'allure trop pâle, trop anormal. Il avait l'air d'un cadavre ambulant, et on l'évitait quand on le voyait dans la rue. Mais ce qui effrayait le plus, c'était qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir. Les autres vagabonds de son âge tentaient de voler de quoi survivre et d'apitoyer les passants. Lui non, il se contentait de marcher et de regarder, effrayant ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui. Et on murmurait dans son dos qu'il apportait la mort à ceux qui cherchaient à lui faire du mal..._

_Et pourtant, malgré son apparence neutre, il cherchait juste quelqu'un, n'importe qui, une seule personne qui accepterait de passer outre son apparence, une personne qui pourrait donner un sens à sa vie. Un sens à cette existence qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un sens à ses pouvoirs qu'il ne maîtrisait pas._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trouvé._

_- Tu possèdes quelque chose d'important... Viens avec moi, je ferais en sorte que ta puissance ne soit pas vaine, je te le promets._

_Il n'était qu'un enfant aux yeux trop sombres, un enfant qui possédait des pouvoirs qui effrayaient et dont tout le monde souhaitait la mort sans oser se mesurer à lui. Et puis il avait saisi cette main d'adulte qui avait fini par se tendre vers lui, cet étranger à l'aura dorée qui brûlait d'une énergie sauvage et dévastatrice. Cette énergie divine qui l'attirait et le brûlait à la fois, tel un papillon qui chercherait à s'approcher de la flamme d'une bougie. Car même s'il savait qu'il ne serait au mieux qu'un objet, au pire une pièce bonne à jeter, quelqu'un s'était enfin intéressé à lui, et c'était tout ce qui importait._

_Il était devenu un adolescent, un adolescent aux cheveux trop longs qui camouflaient en partit ses yeux sombres qu'il possédait toujours. On avait encore peur de lui, mais il savait pourquoi désormais, et il jouait même de cette peur maintenant. Il pouvait les tuer s'il le voulait, il n'avait pas hésité à le faire d'ailleurs. On lui avait tendu la main et on avait tenu la promesse qu'on lui avait faite. On se servait de lui, mais il était heureux de pouvoir être utile à quelqu'un. Si son sauveur avait besoin de lui, il répondrait présent, même s'il devait mourir pour cela. Tant qu'il n'était pas inutile, tout irait bien. Tout plutôt que de le redevenir._

_Il avait tout accepté, même le plus horrible. Il était devenu cet objet que son maître désirait. Un corps à l'esprit puissant que personne ne devrait pouvoir arrêter. Qu'importe son apparence maintenant, ses yeux trop sombres, sa peau trop pâle, ses cheveux trop longs, son corps trop fin. Cet homme lui avait tendu la main. Ce dieu l'avait pris à son service._

Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre.

* * *

Et... Oui, je coupe là comme une sadique o/ A bientôt j'espère, et merci de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
